Mirror Of The Soul ( See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil )
by Liquidum85
Summary: The last case just got closed and there the next one already knock on the door. But this case can Change everyone's life drastically.
1. Chapter 1

_After the disaster ..._

Maura paced up and down in the Intelligence Center, her arms were crossed tightly with a deep frown on her forehead. Her lips formed a thin line. How could a 'simple' case go so terrible wrong? Why did it have to happen especially now?  
Masterson followed her movement with his eyes and sighed. "Maura, if I watch you I get seasick."  
Maura didn't stop to walk. "Then stop watching me."  
Frankie kneaded his hands and looked at the Wall. "I'm trying my very best to trace her GPS but ..."  
Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Frankie, please try harder."  
Frankie nodded and continued his task.  
Masterson stood up and held her at the shoulders. "Maura, stop pacing up and down. It won't help and I need you to calm down in your situation."  
You would think that Maura had tried to send Masterson directly to hell with her gaze. "I'll pace up and down as much as I like. Stop telling me what to do."  
Masterson frowned deeply. "I am just worried, Maura."  
"Stop worrying about me and do your fucking job.", Maura hissed.  
Korsak entered the Center and stopped dead in his tracks as he heard those words come out of the. Medical Examiner's mouth. "Wow, calm down, Doc. Such words out of your mouth."  
Maura closed her eyes again and counted to ten. "Anything new?"  
Korsak nodded and ran his right hand over his beard. "I informed Cavanaugh and right now the whole BPD is on the street. We just need a new hint."  
Maura took a shaky breath. "Then it could be too late."  
A heavy silence suddenly fell over the group of four. No one dared to think about the possible scenarios.  
Masterson suddenly jumped up and grabbed his phone. "I may have a CI who can help us."  
Korsak looked at him in disbelief. "And you had forgotten that little detail until now?"  
Masterson shrugged and left the bullpen on his heels.  
Korsak shook his head and rubbed his face with both hands. " Come on, guys. We don't have much time."  
Maura exhaled shakily and put her hands on her belly. Jane was her thought in that moment and a tear ran down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I admit it. I hate to write stories that are completely out of context. Hence my journey begins with my first fanfic.**

Before the disaster began...

Jane sat at the edge of the bed and looked with a frown at her wife. " Are you sure that we are ready to tell them? "

Maura selected carefully her cloths of the day and chuckled. " Well, someday we have to tell them because, Jane, in a while it will be no longer a secret. "

" But I like secrets for an amount of time. ", Jane whined. " And specially secrets like this. Ma surely kill us both in her deadly embrace and then Alexis will be sad because ... well because we are dead. And Ma will get arrested by Frankie what will make him mentally mad and Korsak will never retire after we got killed. "

Maura turned to her wife and frowned. " Do you want him to retire? "

Jae frowned too and shook her head. " Well ... no, of course not. If it would be like I want our team we all would live forever and stay young ... Beside Cavanaugh ... I don't know when he and Korsak were young. Anyway. Nothing happens the way I would adore. "

Maura smiled and stepped between her wifes legs and put her hands on Jane's soulders. " Some things happen the way y ou and I want them to be. "

Jane grinned until her dimples were shown deeply and she looked up to her beloved wife. " Yes, some things happen the way they should be. God, Maura ... "

Maura smiled broadly. " Yes? "

Jane sighed and shook her head. " I love you so much. "

Maura kissed Jane's lips softly and smiled. " I love you too, Jane. "

" And ... ", Jane said with raised her eyebrows.

Maura rolled her eyes and chuckled. " Oh God. "

Jane laughed softly. " And you are so beatiful. "

Maura kissed her once more. " Take a look at yourself in the mirror. "

Jane wrinklled her nose and shook her head. " Hell, I do it every morning ... that's enough. Poor mirror. I am suprised that he didn't cracked. "

Maura smiled and pointed at Jane's heart. You are beautiful in - ... ", then she stroke Jan's cheek with her hand. " and outside. What you see in our mirror it'S just your hard shell, but I know your soft spot. Even if you won't believe me, Jane. "

Jane sighed and raised her eyebrows. " Enough! Or I have to throw up. "

Maura chuckled and rolled eyes. " You'll never change, will you? "

" I am how you got me and you won't get rid of me as a changed person. ", Jane replied and disappeared in the walk- in closet.

Maura sighed and smiled. " I wouldn't dare trying to change you. ", she whispered.

" What was that? ", Jane yelled out of the closet.

Maura sighed heavily. " I said: Get dressed, our guests will be there any minute. "

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever. ", Jane grumbled.

Angela stood in the kitchen and smiled as Maura came into the kitchen. " Maura, you look as always stunning. How do you do that? "

" Well ... I eat very much balanced diet, a lot of sports, yoga, deep sleep. The same as always. How was your trip to Chicago, Angela? "

Angela smiled and then frowned. " It was nice but Chicago is a shithole. I mean I like Chicago itself but the but the district in which my other sister lives ... I even can't discribe it. And her apartment ... against that your guesthouse is a palace. "

Maura smiled and looked around. " Isn't Lieutenant Cavanaough coming? "

" Yes he do. ", Angela replied and looked at the clock at the wall. " Sean should be here in any minute. "

Cavanaugh came bursting into the house. " Sorry, I'm late, Angela. But now I'm here.", he stopped as he saw Maura and turned red. " Uh ... hello, Dr. Isles. You ... you should look the door. I'm sorry that I let myself in without ringing the door bell or even without knocking. "

Maura smiled broadly. " It's okay, you are part of the family. So no knocking or ringing necessary. And it is a little disturbing if we have a family dinner, so even no door locking is necessery too. Beside ... we have Jane. "

Cavanaugh smiled and nodded in agreement.

Jane came into the kitchen and frowned. " Who have me? I heard my name. "

Suddenly furious footsteps were heard and Jane gasped as something hit her legs full impact. " I have you. ", the four year old Alexis stated as she clunched at her mother's legs. " I have you, Mama. "

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled as she lifted her daughter off the ground. " And now I have you. Can you lift me up too, honeypie? ", she asked as she put Alexis back to the ground.

Alexis pushed and pulled and grunted with a deep frown on her forehead but had no success.

Maura, Angela and Cavanaugh had to smile at the picture of the badass Jane Riyyoli and her weakest spot.

" Mamaaaaa! ", Alexis whined a lá Rizzoli style and The group of three had to laugh out loud.

" Alexis is definatily a Rizzoli trough and through. ", Angela laughed.

Jane lifted her daugter up again and grinned. " Who are you? "

Alexis looked confused at her. " Alexis, Mama. "

Jane nodded slowly. " Your second name? "

" Viola? ", it was more a question with a really deep frown.

Jane chuckled. " And your last name? "

Alexis raised her eyebrows. " Rizzoli. "

Jane nodded slowly and raised her eyebrows. " And? "

Alexis raised her eyebrows too and clapped her hands. " Isles. "

Jane laughed out with the other three adults and kissed her daughter's cheek. " Yes, you are truely an Rizzoli-Isles. "

Cavanaugh grinned and sighed. " I never thought that I would witness Jane Rizzoli as such a big softie like she is in reality."

Angela smiled widely and sighed. " She is a beatiful person. But she handle kids so well. I knew that she will be a good mother since the moment as T.J. was dropped at Maura's treshold. "

Maura stared at her wife and her daughter while tey interacted like nothing around them existed. " I never doubt that Jane will be a fantastic mother. Not a single moment. "

Alexis cam running to Maura and jumped up and down. " Mommy, can I have ice cream please? "

Maura frowned skeptically. " Who said you could have, baby? "

Alexis stopped in her tracks and frowned. " Mama? "

Angela had to chuckle. " Oooh, I know that face. "

Jane came into the kitchen and lowered her eyebrows as she saw her wife's expression. " What? "

Maura pressed her lips together. " Did you told our daughter that she could have ice cream before dinner? "

Jane drew her eyebrows together and narrowed her eyes as she looked at Alexis. " No, why? "

" Because our daughter said you did. ", Maura replied.

Jane looked long at Alexis. " Al, what did I said before you asked Mommy? "

" That I can have ice cream after dinner. ", Alexis mumbled and dropped her shoulders.

Jane raised an eyebrow. " And why did you asked Mommy if you can have it now after I said no? "

Alexis pouted and looked guilty at Jane. " Because I want ice cream now. "

Angela grinned broadly. " She was trying the both of you off. I know that from a certain person. "

Jane rolled her eyes. " Not helpful, Ma. ", then she looked at her daughter. " And what do we say when we didn't told the truth? "

" I am sorry, Mommy. It will never happen again, never ever.", Alexis and Jane said in unison.

Maura had to supress a wide grin and kissed Alexis cheek and then Jane's lips. " You are forgiven, both of you. "

Jane's jaw felt to the ground and Maura smirked.

Frankie sughed happily as he laid his fork down and pattened his belly. Ma, that was just as always delicious. "

Angela looked suprised at him. " I ... didn't cooked. It was Maura. "

Every single pair of eyes beside Jane's landed at Maura.

Jane cleared her voice. " Uh ... Maura and me ... I mean ... Maura and I want to announce somethi ..."

Angela had already jumped at her feet and Maura found herself in a tight hug. " You are pregnant again, aren't you? "

Maura gasped and raised helplessly her eyebrows as she tried to breath.

" Ma! ", Jane yelled.

Angela loosen the grip and cleared her throat. " I am sorry. "

Tommy sighed deeply. " Why weren't you that enthusastically as it was about T.J.? "

Angela glared at him. " Because I didn't if he was my grandson or your father's ... Your half brother. ", she sighed. " Anyway ... Maura, you are pregnant, aren't you? "

Maura glanced at her wife.

Jane sighed heavily. " Yes, we are pregnant again ... with twins."

Angela looked like she was about to faint.

Frankie sat up straight. " Ma? "

Cavanaugh was just as worried. " Angela? "

" Twins? ", Angela whispered.

Jane looked worried at her wife. " Ma, are you alright? "

Angela stared to beam and a shining was in her eyes. " Twins! My God! "

Tommy had to laugh and Frankie rolled her eyes.

Jane made a face as she found herself in a bear hug. " Ma ... stop ... Ma ... stop it! "

Alexis grinned broadly. " I have babies. "

Jane stopped dead as she rubbed her neck after Angela released her. " What? No. No way! Until then we lock you up or I am dead before it happen that you have babies. "

Angela and the others had to laugh out loud.

Jane raised her eyebrows. "I was serious."

Maura smiled broadly and kissed her softly. " Jane ... whatever! "

Jane gasped with mocked horror. " **Maura**! "


	3. Chapter 3

Jane sighed heavily as she laid down on the bed and frowned. "Well, that went well. Don't you think? "

Maura frowned too and pointed at her neck. "Your mother almost broke my neck."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Beside that I mean."

Maura smiled softly. "Yes, it went well. Even if T.J. says he won't like it unless the babies are boys. "

Jane had to chuckle and looked at her wife. "And Alexis wants them to be girls. Let's see who'll win. "

"Do you think the department will place bets again?"

"Probably."

Maura turned her head and sighed. "Why does everyone bet money on everything that we are doing?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Because we are a handsome, quite interesting couple and the guys in the department have no l lives of their own. That's why. "

Maura looked off in the distance. "I thought they did it because I have tamed the indomitable Jane Rizzoli."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "You haven't ... tamed me."

"Oh, yes, I have. " Maura chuckled. "You are as tame as a house cat."

"Jane growled deeply and rolled carefully onto her wife." A house cat, huh? "

Maura licked her lips as she looked in Jane's eyes. "Well, well ... yes."

Jane grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Why such a sentence, Maura."

Maura's breathing quickened and she looked from Jane's eyes to her lips and back. "What else should I have said?"

Jane still grinned and shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me. You are the genius of the two of us. "

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Could you please lean down and kiss me?"

Jane did as she was told and kissed Maura's cheek.

"Jane! " Maura whined.

Jane chuckled and drew her eyebrows together. "Is your sex drive already that high again?"

Maura pouted. "You know how I am in this stage of pregnancy."

"Oh, hell, yeah. I know. ", Jane growled and devoured Maura's neck.

Maura grinned and tilted her head to the side.

Jane was deep in dreamland as the ringing of her cell phone disturbed her. She growled and said something unintelligible. Slowly she came back to the here and now and grabbed her phone while she wiped away the saliva from her chin. "Oil. ", No, that was wrong. As far as she knew her last name wasn't Oli. She paused and cleared her throat. "Rizzoli ", Jane closed her eyes and rubbed the left one while she listened to the caller." Yeah, I'll be right there ", she hung up and turned the bedside lamp on. Jane looked down at her naked body and held up the duvet. She grinned as she saw that her wife was also naked.

Maura stirred a little and sighed. "Do you like what you see?"

Jane smiled and kissed her wife's cheek. "Always. "She whispered in Maura's ear. "Come on, time to get up, Maura. WE have work to do. "

Maura didn't open her eyes but drew her eyebrows together. "I hate that people kill other people."

"Well, if they didn't we would be out of work. " Jane replied as she stood up and Maura's eyes shot open. Jane stopped her movement and shook her head. "That just sounded so wrong. Why the hell did I say that? "

Maura laughed and stood up to. "We need to take a shower."

Jane raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Together?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "Yes, but without touching."

"This will be a hard task then. " Jane replied, smirking.

Maura sighed heavily and started to walk. "Each other. Without touching each other, Jane. "

Jane followed her wife to the bathroom. "I can't promise anything."

The couple came to the crime scene in an alley and spotted Masterson and Korsak.

Masterson looked up from his note pad and grinned. "Hey, Oil. Did I wake you up? "

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Good morning to you too and ...no, we were just jumping around on our trampoline. At four in the morning. "

Masterson chuckled and raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like fun."

"Totally. " Jane replied and looked at the dead woman. Then she helped Maura to crouch down.

Masterson drew his eyebrows skeptically together. "Does your back hurt, Maura?"

Maura looked up at him and frowned. "Why would my back hurt?"

Masterson shrugged. "I don't know. You looked like it would hurt. "

"I and my back are totally fine. But thank you for asking. ", Maura said and start to examine the body.

Jane looked up and shook her head. "Stop flirting with my wife and tell me what we have here."

"I didn't flirt with your wife. " Masterson replied and grinned as Jane shoot him a dirty look. "All right. A jogger found her in the alley. He called right after the police found her. No ID. "

Jane sighed and nodded slowly as she looked more closely at the victim. Suddenly she pulled her eyebrows together. "Wait ... I know her. Isn't she that girl who's been missing for a month? Samantha McKenna? "

Maura took a closer look at the body and then looked at Jane, "I think you're right."

Masterson used his tablet and frowned. "Right, Samantha McKenna was reported as missing six weeks ago. She wanted to meet with some friends from college but never appeared at her friend, Mandy Boswell's house. We hadn't a hint were Samantha was. "

"Until now." Jane sighed. "Someone will have to inform her parents."

Masterson looked at her. "I'll call them in the morning."

Jane nodded and smiled. "Any witnesses?"

"A resident neighbor saw a dark SUV driving away. " Masterson said and shrugged. "But that's nothing unusual."

Jane inspected the body closer and drew her eyebrows together. "Hmm, someone slashed open her throat ... But not here. Here's not enough blood. Maura appeared. "Where did you disappear to?"

Maura didn't say much. She was way too quiet.

Jane looked worriedly at her. "You okay?"

Maura nodded in agreement. "Yes, I just feel a little sick."

Korsak picked up the sentence as he passed the both women. "Doc, did you also catch this flu?"

Jane rolled her eyes. Of course Korsak would walk by when they talked about Maura's health. They had decided that they would first tell their families about the twin pregnancy. They wanted the pregnancy itself yes but twins ... no.

Maura smiled politely at him and shook her head. "No, I'm ..."

"She caught something quite similar. " Jane cut her off and looked at Maura apologetically.

Korsak looked questioningly at his former partner and shrugged. "I hope you feel better soon."

Maura stared at Jane as she was helped to her feet and frowned. "Something quite similar, Jane? Since when is an influenza similar to a pregnancy? "

Jane's eyes were big and her bottom lip was pushed out. "Well ... you ... uh ... you feel sick and ... well ... "she sighed and dropped her shoulders. " God, Maura. Your sentence started with ' I'm ... ' and I am sure that the sentence would go ' I'm pregnant but thank you '. "

Maura took a deep breath and pressed her lips together. "I was about to say ' I'M fine but thank you Sergeant Detective Korsak ' before you interrupted me. Stop thinking that you know what I want to say. "

Jane's mouth dropped open as Maura walked to a CSU and stared into nothing. "What the hell just happened? "She whispered to herself and shoved the question aside.

"Jane. " Masterson called and waved her to a dumpster.

Jane took a deep breath and walked in his direction. "Yeah?"

Masterson pointed at some scratches in the metal. "See what I have found."

Jane frowned as she looked closer. "Looks fresh to me. Get it pictured and enclosed. "

Masterson nodded. "Sure. I'll get the dumpster brought in."

Yes this was going to be a lovely day. She went to her car and raised her eyebrows as she saw her wife sitting on the passenger's seat. Jane took a deep breath as she pulled off her gloves and sat down in the driver's seat. "Are you mad at me?"

Maura sighed heavily. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of the white lie I told Korsak."

"Jane, sooner or later the whole BPD will know that I am pregnant again. It doesn't matter whether we hide it now because in a few months I will look like a bloated elephant. "

Jane snorted and grabbed the steering wheel. "And even then you'll still look beautiful."

Maura stared a whole in Jane's head after her wife said that. "That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear."

Jane came back from her train of thought and her eyes widened. "Did I just ... uh ... say that out loud?"

Maura exhaled loudly and was offended. "Would you please start the engine so we can go to work, Jane?"

Jane sighed and turned key in the ignition and the car came to life. "Maura, I'm sorry that I said that you still would look beautiful when you look like a bloated elephant."

Maura turned her head to her wife. "So you think I don't look ... beautiful when I am pregnant?"

Jane bit her bottom lip. "Well ... yes I do think that."

"But you think I look more like a Deben's rosaries."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "A ... what?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "A walrus."

Panic spread in Jane's chest. "What? No! "

Maura crossed her arms. "So what do you think, Jane?"

Jane clutched at the steering wheel and gritted her teeth. This was a war she could never win. Remember, Jane. The last time Maura was pregnant and asked something like that, you gave her the wrong answer and she almost tore off your head. You can't win this. This is a trap. She want to spoof you. she thought for herself. "I think ... I really should concentrate on traffic before we have a car accident. And we don't want that to happen, do we? "

Maura huffed and looked out of the passenger's window.

Jane exhaled quietly and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too. " Maura grumbled.

Jane couldn't resist it anymore and rolled her eyes.

"Did you just rolled your eyes at me? " Maura growled.

Jane swallowed hard and pointed at car before them. "No ... No, I rolled my eyes at this slowpoke in front of us."

Maura stared at her wife and a thin smile laid on her lips. She liked it when her wife was afraid of her. But she would never admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura came into her office and rounded her desk while Jane sat in a chair and stared into nothing completely lost in her thoughts and stopped as she saw the smile on her wife's lips. " Are you smiling at my books. "

Jane shook her hea, her eyes were still far in the distance.

Maura sat down and frowned. " Then what are you thinking abou that makes you smile like an idiot? "

Jane blinked a few times after that statement. " I was thinking about our first time. "

" Our fist time of what? ", Maura wanted to know and sat down in her chair.

Jane stared at her in disbeliefe. " Really? You can't remember the first time we selpt with each other? "

Maura raised shortly her eyebrows and sighed. " Well, of course I do. How could I forget that? You were barely capable to touch me. I felt like I have like I had to give some instructions to an virgin. "

Jane's face went blank and her shoulders dropped. " It ... I ... **What?** "

Maura shrugged. " You were lying in my bed and you just stared at me. Like you didn't know what do with yourself and your hands. "

Jane drew her eyebrows together and tilted her head to the side. " Excuse me that it felt **a little bit** odd to lay naked in my best friend's bed and that my best friend waited for me to fuck ... ", she stopped herself. " To have sex with her. "

Maura smiled knowing. " We weren't just best friends there anymore, Jane. We've been kissing, we've made out and ... well ... we've been doing things which was close to intercourse. "

Jane wrinkled her nose in disgust. " Just ... please, just call it sex. "

" **Sex**. ", Maura said emphatically.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. " Was it really that bad? Did just imagine it that it was great? "

Maura thought for a moment and grinned. " Well ... after you threw all your doubts over board I got to know what your mouth is capable of ... besides being snappy and sarcastically. "

In that moment as the sentence had begun Masterson entered the office and he stopped dead. " Um ... is it a bad timing? "

Jane looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows. " Depense on if you want to get to know each dirty single detail of our sex life. "

Masterson cleared his throat and looked shortly at his shoes. " Uh ... no thank you. I had my own experiences. I ... uh .. go then. "

Maura rolled her eyes and glared at Jane. " Ryan, I'm done stroking Jane's ego. What brought you down here? "

Masterson grinned as he saw Jane's face and shrugged. " I wanted to know what Samantha's cause of death was ... after Jane wanted to get the information and didn't showed up again. "

Jane snapped her fingers and grinned coyly. " Right, I knew there was another reason why I've been here beside our sex life. "

Maura took a deep breath and counted to ten. " She bleed out. "

" So the slit her throat was the cause of death? ", Jane asked.

Maura stared at her. " I just said that a minute ago, didn't I? "

" Who is snappy now? ", Jane asked with a grin.

Masterson raised hs eyebrows and scratched his unshaved chin.

Maura pressed her lips together and stared warningly at her wife. It was to soon to play that game and she was too pregnant.

Jane recognized her mistake and cleared her throat. " Anything else? "

Maura welcomed the change of subject and openedthe autopüsy repotrt before she handed it to her wife.

Jane read in the file and and drew her eyebrows together. " What does this say to me? "

" She had been held captive. ", Maura said and folded her hands. " Samantha McKenna suffered of vitamin d desiciency. "

" Great and I suffer of vitamin c. ", Jane joked.

" You prbably do with the lack of fruits and vegetables you're eating. " Maura retored and Jane's mouth felt open. Maura shrugged. " Cholecalciferol also known as toxiferol is a form of vitamin D, also called **vitamin D****3****. **It is structurally similar to steroids such as testosterone, cholesterol and cortisol though vitamin D3 itself is a secosteroid. Vitamin D3 has several forms. Cholecalciferol, sometimes called calciol, is an inactive, un hydroxylated form of vitamin D3. Calcifediol, also called calcidiol, hydroxycholecalciferol, 25-hydroxyvitamin D3 and so on and abbreviated 25 is one of the forms measured in the blood to assess vitamin D , also called 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 is the active form of D3.7- Dehydrocholesterol is the precursor of vitamin D3. Within the epidermal layer of skin, 7-Dehydrocholesterol undergoes an electrocyclic reaction as a result of UVB radiation, resulting in the opening of the vitamin precursor B-ring through a conrotatory pathway. Following this, the previtamin D3 undergoes a antarafacial sigmatropic rearrangement and therein finally isomerizes to form vitamin D3. Cholecalciferol is then hydroxlated in the liver to become calcifediol. Next, calcifediol is again hydroxylated, this time in the kidney, and becomes calcitriol. Calcitriol is the most active hormone form of vitamin D3. "

Jane stared at her wife and frowned. " Okay? "

Masterson smirked. " She hasn't seen the sun for a while before she got killed. "

Jane drew her eyebrows together. " And that can happen within a month? "

Maura nodded and furrowed her eyebrows. " If she's permanently grounded. A dark room it's all it needs. "

Jane looked long at her. " I doubt that he let her take a walk. Someone would have recognized her in such a short amound of time. But why killing her now? What had changed? "

" Maybe he was bored of her. ", Masterson said and shrugged. " Maybe Samantha did something that angered him and it was an accident. "

" Accidentally cut her throat? ", Jane asked skeptically. " Are you working for the Police or for the defense? Sounds like a lame summation. My client accidentally cut Samatha McKenna's throat open. He is innocent. ", she clapped her hands and stood up. " Great, case solved. Let's go to the Dirty Robber. I pay. "

Masterson rolled his eyes and sighed. " Jane, you know that it's not what I meant. "

Jane smirked and punched his arm. " I know. Let's go back to work. "

Maura smiled and shook her head as she watched those two interact those two with each other. If someone would have told her that as Masterson and Jane met the first time she would tell them that they are completely insane. But to see them and how well they get along with each other it felt ... Well ... it almost felt like the good old days as Frost was still alive. She looked at the framed picture of the old group of four which showed Jane, Frost, Korsak and herself. Jane wanted in a touch of anger throw it away but she rescued it with the sentence _If you don't want to have it, then please let me have it. Forst was also my friend _from the trash can. She sighed as she saw her old friend Frost beaming at her. " You would be so proud of her, Barry. " She knew deep down in her heart that Frost knew every step Jane had made since he died, even he wasn't with them anymore and even she didn't believe in such things like heaven and hell, God and Devil. But anyhow she felt that he was still with them ... in their hearts and in their memories. She sighed sadly. " You would be so proud of her. "

Jane sat with Masterson in a conference room and looked long at Samuel and Susan McKenna.

Sam sighed deeply and sniffed. " Did you knew that we named Samantha after me? After she was the only child that we could have my wife and I decided that we give her the name Samantha. It was Susan's idea. If Samantha would have been a boy we would have her just named her Sam Junior. "

Jane took a deep breath and smiled weakly. " I am sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. McKenna. I wish we would have any better knews for you. "

" I wish I would never met you. ", Sam said and saw Jane's face. " Not to offend you, you seem like a nice woman but ... "

Jane smiled agreeing. " But the circumstances could be better ones to meet each other. I understand. "

Sam sighed and nodded. " Yes. "

Masterson cleared his throat and furrowed his eyebrows Did you recognize any change of personality of your daughter before she dissapeared? Something that could help us? "

Susan shook her head and took her husband's hand. " No, she was just as always. Samantha was such a happy person who had a lot of friends. "

" Did she also had a boyfriend? ", Jane wasnted to know.

Susan hesitated for a moment and looked at Sam. " Well, yes. But why is that improtant? "

Jane frowned slightly. " Did he changed? Did he became more aggressive or upset? "

Sam studied Jane and raised his eyebrows. " Chad would never harm our daughter. He loved her. "

Masterson looked up from his notes. " What is Chad's last name? "

Sam gritte his teeth. " Perlman. Chad Perlman. "

" Do you think he killed our daughter? ", Susan cried.

Jane slowly shook her head. " We just follow every evidence and make sure we don't miss something. So we can lock up the right person who did this to your daughter. And that she'll find justice for what happened to her. "

Susan nodded crying and put a hand on Jane's . " Thank you. Thank you, the both of you. "

Jane nodded and smiled soothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane frowned deeply and looked at the Wall. "Susan had her boyfriend Chad, why didn't' we find anything about him?"

Frankie looked over his shoulder. "Maybe Chad doesn't exist?"

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He does exist, don't you see?"

Frankie shrugged. "Or maybe the relationship didn't exist."

"You mean they said they were in a relationship because their parents are like Ma?"

Frankie shrugged again and smirked.

Jane got up and grabbed her jacket. "Let's go and have a little chat with Cha ... "she was cut off by her phone. She read the message and frowned. "Crap, I forgot that Maura and I have an appointment at the Doc's. Would you mind going with Masterson and talking with Chad? "

Frankie shook his head and frowned. " You and Maura are okay? "

Jane put on her jacket and frowned too. " Yeah, why? "

Frankie shrugged one more time and smiled. "Because you don't ever go to a Doc, voluntarily."

Jane rolled her eyes and left without an comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had a deep frown on her face as she stared at the monitor. "Hopefully the tots are okay."

Maura had her head on her left arm while she laid with her back on the examination table. " Alexis turned out alright, didn't she? "

"She's okay ", Jane replied and smiled.

Maura raised an eyebrow and smiled. " Just okay? "

Jane smirked and nodded. " She's alright. "

"Do you think Angela said the same about you when she was pregnant with Frankie or Tommy?' Jane is okay ' "

Jane wrinkled her nose. " I'm her only daughter. She loves me ... "

Their gynecologist smiled and looked at Jane. "Your babies are doing just fine."

Jane covered Maura's eyes with her hand before she got a look at the ultrasound monitor and frowned again. "You can't look. I don't wanna know what sex they are. "

Maura sighed and frowned too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura pretended to be asleep as she felt her wife's eyes on her. Then she made the huge mistake of sighing.

Jane's head shot up, "Maura?"

Maura turned on her right side, away from her wife and wrinkled her nose.

Jane raised an skeptical eyebrow. "Maura, I know you're awake."

Maura sighed again. " No, I'm not. "

" Yes, you are. Because you react to what I say and then you sigh. "

Maura rolled back onto her back and closed her eyes. " What is it, Jane? "

Jane looked long at her wife. " Do you love me? "

Maura's eyes shot open and she looked questioningly at Jane. " Of course I love you, Jane. Why do you doubt that? "

Jane blushed crimson and " Because ..."

Maura raised an eyebrow skeptically. " Because what? "

Jane cleared her throat and let her eyes roam over Maura's covered body. " Because it's been a while and I would like to ... "

" Since when did you turned into a teenage boy? ", Maura cut her off.

Jane raised her eyebrows and smirked. " I would like to touch you. "

" Are you asking me if we can have sex? "

" I guess so. "

Maura grinned and kissed her wife passionately. "I thought you'd never ask."

Jane carefully rolled on top of her wife and kissed her neck. "Sometimes I love you being pregnant ", she murmured against Maura's skin and Maura moaned deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jane sat at the dining table while she read the newspaper and her daughter ate breakfast.

Maura came into the kitchen and looked skeptically at the peaceful sight. " Is this the lull before the storm? "

Jane looked up with a confused frown. " Huh? "

Maura rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee. " Normally the two of you argue about breakfast. "

Jane sipped her coffee and raised her eyebrows. "Al, show Mommy what you're having for breakfast."

Alexis did as she was told and stuck out her tongue to reveal a mouth full of half chewed up cereal.

Jane chocked on her coffee as her daughter did so and had to suppress her laughter.

Maura's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. " Alexis! ", she warned her daughter and glared at her wife. " That was not funny, Jane. "

" No. ", Jane said with a way too high voice and chuckled. " Maybe a little bit. "

Maura huffed and turned away.

Jane chuckled and took a deep breath as she looked at her daughter. "Baby, I meant that you should show Mommy what you have in your bowl instead of sticking your tongue out at her."

Alexis looked at Maura and frowned guiltily. "Oh, sorry, Mommy."

Maura sighed and sipped her coffee. "It's okay, Alexis. But don't do it again. We raised you better."

Alexis nodded slowly as she chewed.

Jane sighed and put down the newspaper. " I'm sorry too, Mommy. "

Alexis smirked and Maura rolled her eyes.

Jane grinned and drank from her coffee. " When do we tell the others? "

Maura followed Jane's eyes which had landed on her stomach. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

Now it was Jane's turn to roll her eyes. "You know with the two tiny tots in there it will be obvious sooner rather than later. And you know how Ma can be. "

Alexis looked at her mother. " Who is in where? "

Jane smiled down at her. " Tots are in Mommy's belly. "

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Maura rolled her eyes and sat down at the dining table. "You know that I want to be sure that nothing is wrong or goes wrong before telling the others."

Jane frowned deeply. "How big are the chances that something ... "she paused as she looked at her curious daughter, "goes wrong at this stage? "

Maura sipped her coffee "Eighty percent of all miscarriages happen in the first three months. Approximately ten to twenty percent end in miscarriage. So you could say eight to sixteen percent of pregnancies could go wrong in the first three months. Certainty the numbers are not completely right, however, they're probably even a little higher, since many pregnancies end very soon and are completely unnoticed in a miscarriage because the woman didn't know she was pregnant. But I already told you that when I was pregnant with Alexis. "

Alexis turned her head to the women. " What's with me? "

Jane rolled her eyes and turned her daughter's head back to the bowl carefully. "Eat your food and close your ears", she looked back at her wife. "But you're a Doctor and we go to every single appointment we have. What could go wrong?"

Maura opened her mouth to answer the question just as the back door flew open and Angela came into the main house.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "What the ... "she stopped herself before the wrong words could leave her mouth.

Angela looked at both women and stared them down. "When were the two of you going to tell me?"

Panic spread in Maura's eyes as she looked at her wife. She opened her mouth but closed it again.

Jane frowned as she looked at her mother. " Tell you what, Ma? "

"That Maura is ..." Angela said and her eyes roamed over her daughter in law.

Now Jane felt panic began to rise in her chest. " That Maura is what? "

"That she is sick ", Angela finished the sentence.

Jane kept on breathing in relief while Maura started to chuckle.

Angela eyed the couple skeptically. " What? "

Maura stood up and put her cup to the sink. "Angela, I am not sick."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Just because my daughter thinks she's unshakable, it doesn't mean that she has to drag you to work if you feel ill. You're also just a human being. Contrary to what Jane thinks. "

Jane stood up too and drew her eyebrows together. " What I think, Ma, really? Do you think that I would let my wife work even if she's not feeling well? "

Angela just shrugged and Jane answered the gesture with a low growl.

Maura laughed and took an apple. "Angela, I am totally fine. No one force me to go to work. "

"Nonna? Alexis suddenly said.

Angela looked down and switched her attention to her granddaughter. " Yes? "

" Do you have tots in your belly too? "

Angela chuckled and shook her head. " No, honeypie. You remember that Mommy and Mama told us that you're going to have two little siblings? "

Alexis nodded slowly.

"That's what your... Angela eyed Jane. " your Mama meant. Because before they're finished they stay in your Mommy's belly before they come out of her. "

Alexis had eyes as big as saucers. " Mommy, you poop them out? "

Maura chocked at her coffee and frowned. "No! "

"But they're in your belly. And everything that's in a belly has to come out. "

Jane suddenly buried her nose back into the newspaper.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Well, sweetheart ... they come out after a certain time ... after nine months ... But ... not out of the …. "

Alexis looked at her hands to figure out how long nine months were and held up seven fingers. "In this time?"

Maura smiled and put up two more tiny fingers before she kissed her daughter's knuckles. " This is nine, honey. "

"That's not long," Alexis said with a frown.

Maura cupped her daughter's cheek with an hand and smiled softly. "You know when your birthday is? "She asked and Alexis nodded. "A little after that your siblings will be here with us."

Alexis had big eyes again. "Whoa ... that's long. ", she said à la Jane Rizzoli," Your belly must hurt bad than. "

Angela laughed and kissed Jane's cheek.

Jane chuckled and shook her head with shining eyes.

Maura beamed and nodded slowly. " Yes, it does. But just for a little while, baby. "

" Did your belly hurt too when I was in there? "

"Yes, but I forgot it as soon as I held you in my arms."

"After you ... pooped me out?"

Angela rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Jane really had a hard time as she suppressed a laugh.

Maura sighed with a smile and raised her eyebrows. "You are really Mama's daughter, aren't you?"

Alexis grinned till her dimples were shown and nodded proudly. "Yeah."

Jane chuckled and gave her daughter high five.

Maura rolled her eyes, grabbed her wife's chin and kissed Jane's lips. "You explain to her how she came into world when she's old enough, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes with a big smile.

Angela cleared her throat and frowned as she saw the roasted bacon. "What happened to your healthy diet, Maura?"

Maura frowned confused and looked at her plain yogurt. "Excuse me?"

Angela held up the plate with the unhealthy evidence. "You made bacon?"

Jane cleared her throat. "That's my plate", she mumbled at the paper.

Angela raised her eyebrows. "What did you just say?"

Jane was unfazed as she sipped her coffee. "I said it's my breakfast."

Maura bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes.

Angela sighed annoyed and glared at her daughter. "Really? Scrambled eggs and bacon and for Alexis cereal? Are you pregnant? "

Jane swallowed here coffee and frowned. " Well ... my wife is pregnant. I just ate what I like while I am not physically pregnant and Alexis won't be pregnant for the ... next thirty years. So my diet is alright. "

Alexis grinned. "I like cereal."

" Jane! ", Angela sighed.

" What? ", Jane asked unwittingly.

Maura huffed and walked back to the stairs without a word.

Jane's shoulders slumped and her eyes were big "Really? "

Angela rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Jane took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Korsak came into the bullpen and looked at his former partner. " Your mother look like she could embrace the whole world. "

Jane looked up from her notes and rolled her eyes. " Must be because Maura and I told her some good news some days ago. "

" Care to share? ", Korsak asked as he sat down at his desk.

Jane looked long at him and considered her answer. She was glad as Masterson and Frankie came into the bullpen too. " Hey, any luck with Chad? "

Frankie sighed and and dropped onto his chair. " Yeah, if you like to see how a guy break down and tell you that he wasn't in town. "

Jane sighed and leaned back into her chair. " Great. So, nothing. What do we have at least? "

" Not much because Maura hadn't performed the autopsy yet. ", Masterson said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Jane drew her eyebrows together and cleared her throat as she heard her wife's name. " Well .., yeah ... we had an important appointment. "

Masterson rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. " What kind of appointment would be more important than to find a killer? "

Jane raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. " Well ... uh ...", she sighed as her phone vibrated. She checked her message and stood up. " Maura want to share something with us. Come on. "

Masterson drew his eyebrows together and looked skeptically at Frankie who shrugged and stood up like Korsak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura heard the sound of shoes and looked up. She smiled as she saw Jane, Frankie, Korsak and Masterson entered the autopsy room. " The whole clique. "

Jane stopped dead and raised an eyebrow. " The first whole gang, Maura. "

Maura rolled her eyes and pointed at the body. " Shall we? "

Jane smirked. " Please, after you. "

Maura smiled and looked at the Detectives. " I found something odd. "

" Beside that she is dead? ", Frankie asked with a small smile.

Maura looked at him and frowned before she lifted up the right eyelid.

Frankie gagged as he saw the empty eye socket, " Jesus, couldn't you just warn me? "

Maura smiled at his reaction. " Both vitreous bodies are removed. "

Jane drew her eyebrows together. " By an dabbler? "

Maura shook her head and frowned. " No, the nervus opticus was cut through with an surgical precession. See? "

Jane leaned forward and stared into the nothing while she drew her eyebrows together again. " Mhm. "

Frankie turned away in disgust. " Gosh, you two are gross. "

Jane's head shot up and she glared at her brother. " _Hey_! "

Frankie recognized the hurt look of Maura and blushed. " That's not how I meant it. Sorry, Maura. Keep ... keep going. "

Jane's facial muscles twitched and she clenched her fists until she composed herself again. She took a deep breath and looked at her wife. " So, someone with a medical training cut out her eyes. But why? "

Masterson cleared his throat and rubbed his right eyebrow. " Some people say that our eyes are the mirror of the soul. Well ... even I say so. ", he said as he looked into Maura's eyes and saw her whole goodness and smiled as she blushed a little. " In the eyes you can see how a person feels. They are showing exhaustion, sadness, happiness, they may radiate or be turbide. They also say that the eyes don't lie. I think so too. You can say what you want but your eyes tells the truth. "

" What does my eyes say right now? ", Jane almost growled.

Masterson looked into her eyes and cleared his throat as he saw a dangerous fire in them. " To ... focus back on the case. "

Frankie and Korsak chuckled.

Jane smirked again and sighed. " Okay ... let's guess ... ", she paused when she earned an eye roll of her wife. " Let's assume ... ", she dropped her shoulders as Maura rolled her eyes again. " Wha ... Maura, really? Still? ", she sighed as Maura pouted. " Let's _theorize _that the killer thinks that too. What did he saw in her eyes? "

" Maybe the truth. ", Korsak said and shrugged. " Bare fear. "

" Or that he is a monster. ", Frankie added.

Jane blinked a few times as she jumped on the train of thoughts. " Or maybe he saw nothing. "

Maura slowly looked at her. " You think that he thought that she was soulless? "

Jane shrugged. " It is an possibility, isn't it? "

Maura shrugged with her eyebrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Jane entered the office of her wife and closed the door behind her. " Maura, can we talk? "

Maura looked up from her laptop and smiled. " Of course. You don't have to ask, Jane. "

Jane sat down across from her wife and scrutinized her with a deep frown. " You were flattered today. "

Maura looked confused at Jane. " I'm not sure where that came from or where this will lead to, Jane. "

Jane sighed and rubbed her face with both hands. " You were flattered as Masterson talked about eyes and mirrors of the soul. "

Maura closed the lid of the computer and licked her lips. " You know I can't lie. And even if I would be capable to lie I wouldn't. Because, Jane, I wouldn't lie to those I love. To answer your unsaid question. Yes, I was flattered as Ryan said those words directed towards to me. ", she sighed and smiled. " But not because _he _said what he said. But because as he said it you stared into my eyes. And what I saw in them made me blush and flattered. Because ... Jane ... do you know what I see when you look into your eyes? ", she said and Jane shook her red head. " I see nothing but pure love. I see pure love that you only have for me. I feel like a school girl who is madly in love with you that it sometimes hurt. But when I look into your eyes I know you feel exactly the same way like I do. Then I know that I am not insane. ", she chuckled lightly. " When you lay your beautiful brown eyes on me I feel like I am the only woman who exist on this planet ... in this universe. "

" You are. ", Jane whispered and looked up with nothing but love in her eyes. " You are the only woman who exist in _my_ universe, Maura. ", she stopped and wrinkled her nose. " Beautiful? Really? Those plain-colored, boring brown eyes? "

Maura smiled broadly. " Those are the most beautiful, plain-colored, boring eyes I have ever seen in my _entire_ life, Jane. "

Jane smiled and sighed as she sobered again. " I think he's still in love with you. "

Maura leaned forward and frowned. " I don't care because I am in love with _you_, Jane. "

Jane sat there and let the words sink in. She frowned deeply. " I love you too, Maura. ", she whispered barely audible.

Maura knew better and remained sie. She knew that she hadn't to utter that she loved her wife back.

Jane's frown deepened as she looked up. " You have the most beautiful hazel eyes at the planet, in every universe and in every dimension. "

Maura had to laugh while she bit her bottom lip. " Thank you. "

Jane smirked and joined the round of laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie was about to leave the Cafè and froze as he heard what was said in sing-song. " Frankie! ", Masterson said and walked to him. " Frankie, buddy. How are you? "

Frankie raised an skeptical eyebrow and shrugged. " The same way you asked me fifteen minutes ago. "

Masterson pulled the corners of his mouth downward and took a deep breath as he nodded to the coffee mug. " I thought I stand you a coffee but I see you already have one. "

Frankie drew his eyebrows together. " Enough of this bootlicking. What do you want? "

Masterson gasped in mocked horror. " Frankie,you hurt my feelings. ", he laughed as he saw Frankie's face. " Okay, alright. What for an appointment did Jane and Maura had have yesterday? "

Frankie rolled his eyes. " You know that Jane kill me if I would tell you, right? And the operative word is _if_. "

Masterson chuckled and laid an arm around Frankie's shoulders. " Come on, I'm a big boy. I can protect you. "

Frankie sighed and opened his mouth.

" Frankie, ", Angela prevented her son from his biggest mistake. " would you mind to bring these supplies in the store room? "

Frankie sighed with relief and shrugged Masterson's arm off of his shoulders. " Not at all, Ma. ", he grabbed the items and looked grateful at her. " Thank you. "

Angela smiled and put an arm in his shoulder before he walked into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at her desk and looked at the board. " Samantha disappeared and reappeared. "Masterson looked long at her. " Well, as she disappeared she was alive and as she reappeared she was dead. "

Jane stared at him with an raised eyebrow. " Are you a smartass today? "

Masterson grinned and shrugged.

" Do you wanna know what I wonder about? ", Korsak suddenly asked and Jane looked questioningly at him. " Why the Doc have a knowledge about bondage. "

Jane just rolled her eyes.

Masterson grinned broadly. " I wouldn't be surprised if she have any experience in that, I'm sure Maura like to be bond. Right, Jane? "

" Who said that I am the one who was bond? ", Maura asked as she entered the bullpen while her wife sipped her coffee.

Jane chocked at her coffee and had to cough violently. " Jesus Christ, Maura. ", she gasped and looked at the fresh brown stain at her shirt while Korsak and Masterson laughed in amusement. " You just can't come in and say something like that. "

Maura smiled broadly and shrugged. " Why not? Everyone in here knows that I have some experiences in the topic sex. Ryan and I even share some. Like you and me. It's not like you have any experience in something like bondage. "

Jane stared at her wife and took a deep breath. " Did you just called me prudish? "

Maura thought for a moment and shrugged innocently. " Well, yes. "

Jane growled as she looked at her partners and clenched her teeth. " What brought you up here? "

Maura smiled sweetly and tapped at her watch. " Lunch. "

Jane checked her own watch and rikled her eyes before she stood up.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane literally laid on the bench in the park legs crossed and head in Maura's lap. She looked up at the cloudy sky and frowned. But the frown disappeared as soon as her wife ran a hand through her hair and a smile appeared on her lips as she closed her eyes.  
"Don't you dare fall asleep.", Maura chuckled.  
Jane let her eyes closed and raised her eyebrows. "I'm just relaxing my eyes."  
" Isn't that the statement you'd always said when Alexis was still a toddler and you left the night shifts withme because you just ... 'rested your eyes' and fell back asleep immediately?", Maura asked skeptically and looked down at her wife.  
Jane opened her left eye and a coy smiled played on her lips. "I ... uh ... No?"  
Maura rolled her eyes and kissed Jane's lips. "So it's a yes."  
Jane sighed and closed her eyes as Maura continued to caress her head. "Well, am I to blame when you do what you do so well? I mean, I now understand why Alexis falls fast asleep when you do it with her too."  
"Do what?", Maura asked confused.  
Jane let her eyes closed and pointed grinning at the hand." That."  
Maura smiled and sipped her coffee which was in her other hand. "You know, I am surprised that you didn't argue with me that we are going on a lunch break."  
"What do you mean?" Jane asked, already a bit dizzy.  
Maura looked straight ahead and sighed. "Normally you would tell me that you can't go on a break because the current case. But today you just accepted your fate."  
Jane hummed and sighed, "I'd learned my lesson during the first pregnancy. 'Never argue with a pregnant woman. You can't win this war'. "  
Maura chuckled amused and looked at her wife again. But then she drew her eyebrows together as she realized that Jane already was on her way into the land of dreams. "You are asleep."  
Jane hummed again and smiled." Hmm."  
Maura leaned to Jane's ear. "If you open your pretty eyes we can go back to my office, lock the door and have our first time on my desk." she whispered into the ear.  
Jane's eyes shot open and she sat up straight. "What did you just say?"  
Maura shrugged. "I just suggested that we could go back to my office."  
Jane looked long at her. "Yeah, that part I got. I mean the other part."  
Maura looked innocently at her. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
Jane stared long at her and growled. "You are evil, you know that, right?"  
Maura stared to laugh and collect their leftovers. "I still don't know what you are talking about."  
"Oh, yes you do.", Jane growled while she helped her wife with the collecting.  
Maura hid her face behind a curtain of hair in time an amused smile laid on her lips.  
Jane rolled her eyes and snorted annoyed. "What about the suggestion of your office and your desk?"  
Maura looked up and opened her mouth but closed it again immediately.  
Jane smiled mischievous and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
"I ..." Maura started but then she stopped herself and grabbed her wife's wrist. "Let's go."  
Jane grinned and followed Maura without any disagreement.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Jane came back into the bullpen with a big smile on her lips and sat down in her chair.  
Shortly, Korsak looked up and then stared at his former partner.  
Masterson raised a suspicious eyebrow and grinned. "Did the Doc take care of you?"  
Korsak's head shot up and his mouth opened.  
Jane looked long and hard at Masterson and drew her annoyed eyebrows together. "You know ... I started to really like you ... But you are way too curious about Maura's and my sex life besides being really flirty again. Can you please go back to 'I am depressed and want to focus back on the case'? Thank you?"  
"How am I flirting with Maura?" Masterson asked perplexed. "Just because I complimented her?"  
Jane stared at him in disbelief. "You hit on her like a horny teenage boy. The eyes are the mirror of the soul? Really?"  
Masterson stared at her. "Well, that's my opinion."  
"While you stare into my wife's eyes?" Jane replied loud and Korsak looked up worriedly. "It's like you're trying to pinch my wife. One last time ... and listen well. . . And you've missed it."  
Masterson snorted and smiled. "You're talking nonsense."  
Jane stared at him with a deadly glare. "Everyone ... everyone can see how you look and how you treat Maura. I am not blind."  
"But paranoid."  
Jane opened her mouth to retire something.  
Maura came into the bullpen and the smile that laid on her lips disappeared immediately. "What is going on here?"  
Jane still stared at Masterson and clenched her teeth.  
Korsak eyed the two of the Detectives and cleared his throat. "Those two are having a cock fight again."  
Maura looked confused at him. "Why?"  
Korsak just shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Well ... it seems like those two are fighting about their object of desire ... which is you?"  
Maura let the words sink in and glared at her wife and Masterson. "Stop!" she said firmly and the eyes of the two fighting Detectives landed on her. "Stop it right now. Why are you fighting again? Because of a said word or a glance? ", she stared at Jane." Or a touch? God forbid, a nice word." she pointed at herself. "I am a person and not an object. I am not a trophy that you can win because you tear off each other's head. I've always made my own desicions and I will make them on my own till the last breath leaves my body.", she looked directly at Masterson." Ryan, we were together ages ago. We had a wonderful time together when we were young ... but ... it's over. I already gave my heart away." she looked at Jane and frowned. "Jane, when did you start to doubt my love for you? When are you going to realize that you are it for me? Do you think that being married to you and giving birth to your children is a kind of an experiment for me? That this is just a game to get to know how it would feel like?"  
Jane was already overtaken by guilt and her shoulders slumped. "Maura ..."  
"No.", Maura said firmly and looked at her wife. "No, just stop there. A simple 'I am sorry' doesn't work here. Go have a drink after your shift ... Get drunk, I don't care. But accept who I am. ", she looked at both. "And I am no object of desire. "  
"Maura ... "Jane tried again but Maura turned on her heels and walked away without turning back.  
Jane stared annoyed at Korsak. "Thank you."  
Korsak stared at his screen. "You're more than welcome."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masterson brought two glasses of beer to the choosen table and frowned. "Is there a particular reason why we are sitting here instead at our table?"  
Jane took her glass and frowned. "Well ... yeah."  
Masterson frowned and sipped his beer. "Would you mind if I ask what makes the difference? And what makes you so aware?"  
Jane sighed deeply and stared into herbottle. "It is just a hard time. Those days reminds me of ... It is four years ago and it still hurts. You know ... I have this nagging feeling ... "she looked desperate at him. "Will this ever stop? This feeling that you have failed?"  
Masterson looked with a frown at her and ran his right middle finger across the rim of his glass. "You talk about Frost. If this feeling that you have failed will stop? I don't know, Jane. But I hope so. I know it is a cliché but it is true that a heart needs time to heal. To get over it, if it's possible to get over it,. I can just give you the advice to ask the person herself that you have lost."  
Jane closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Frost can't answer me anymore."  
Masterson frowned deeply and looked deep into Jane's eyes. "Is, this about Frost? Is it why you're so moody?"  
Jane sipped her beer and looked away.  
Masterson nodded slowly. "It is, isn't it?" he sighed. "You know I need five years before I talked about Vick and my son. It destroyed me every day. Have you'd visited Frost's grave already?"  
Jane looked at the glass and, shook her head with a sigh.  
Masterson smiled slightly and sighed. "You should do it. It will hurt and you will cry."  
Jane chuckled and looked at him. I'm not a cryer."  
Masterson smiled. "Maybe you should be. Because a ..."  
"Good cry is a release." Jane chuckled but sobered immediately. "It's so long ago but it still feels like it was yesterday."  
"It will always be an open wound. But it'll be less painful in time. ", Masterson said as he lifted the glass to his lips but then frowned. "Are we good again?"  
Jane smiled and nodded but frowned immediately. "But no more flirting with my wife."  
Masterson rolled his eyes and lifted his glass. "No more flirting."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane sat behind the steering wheel of her car and stared into nothing. She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth. Since the funeral she wasn't here anymore. Her train of thoughts was disturbed as the passenger door opened and closed again immediately. She looked to her right and frowned. "Tommy, what are you doing here?"  
Tommy shrugged and looked out if the windshield. "Just paid Frost a little visit as I saw your car and you sitting in here. Don't wanna go to his grave?"  
Jane sighed heavily and looked straight ahead too. "I don't know. I wasn't here since the funeral. I'm not sure if I want to go to his grave. "  
"It's been a while since the funeral.", Tommy said worried as he looked at his sister. "You never was here again?"  
Jane shrugged her eyebrows and sighed again. "No, it never crossed my mind."  
"It's been three years, Janie."  
"I know that by myself, thank you, Tommy."  
Tommy sighed heavy and looked at her. "You want me to go with you over there?"  
Jane took a deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt. "Yeah, sure."  
The two walked un silence to Frost's grave and Jane stared at the stone for a while. "I won't start talk to a stone while your standing next to me and make fun of me."  
Tommy rolled his eyes and looked at the grave stone. "See, told you she hadn't changed."  
Jane looked at him in surprise and raised her eyebrows. "Did you just talked to a stone?"  
Tommy shrugged and smiled a little. "Yeah, it's nothing bad about it. It makes me feel like Frost is still here anyhow. Even he can't answer me. You should try it. It makes you feel better."  
Jane sighed again and looked at the stine. "Hey, Frost. It's been a while. I ... I ... uh ... haven't had the heart to pay you a visit. You know how I am if it comes to some emotional things. And visiting you here is a huge emotional thing. And as I already mentioned ... I suck at that.", she looked at Tommy who smiled and sighed. "We are missing you, buddy. It's not the same anymore since you left us. I mean, Frankie does a very good job since he joins the Homicide unit ... but he can't replace you and your fancy brain. Maura ... Maura also misses you. I am sure she misses it when your where in the morgue and your turned green. Hell, even I misses it. Even though you'd started to handle it pretty well. Korsak surely misses it to make fun of you because of it.", she exhaled slowly. "Your successor is a good guy ... well ... not as good as you but he fits pretty well into our dynamic team. He's pretty smart at all. But the problem is ... he is Maura's ex. They were a couple as she was still at BCU but sometimes he still try to hit on her. And you know I can be pretty jealous sometimes."  
"Just sometimes?", Tommy chuckled.  
Jane looked at him and snorted. "However ... "  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura stood in the kitchen and put away the dirty dishes into the dishwasher as the front door opened and a rueful Jane entered the house. She turned her back to her wife and took a deep breath. "Dinner is in the oven. Are you taking Alexis to the bed later? I would like to go to the study and do some more work."  
Jane kissed the cheek of her daughter and looked long at Maura." You're still mad at me?"  
Maura crossed her arms and licked her lips. "I rather would not like to discuss this in front of our daughter, Jane."  
Jane swallowed hard and sighed. "Maura, look ... "  
"Did you not heard what I said right now?", Maura asked harshly. "Or did you decided to ignore it?"  
Jane opened and closed her mouth again but then decided to keep on trying to have a conversation with her wife. "I am trying to explain what happened earlier this day."  
"No.", Maura replied with an terrifying glance. "No, you are trying to justify your behavior. Why ... why do you always feel the need to fight with Ryan?"  
"Because he always try to hit on you and he even don't feel the need to do it discreet. And you seem to enjoy it.", Jane said a little harsh.  
Maura placed a hand on the kitchen island and leaned on it. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
Jane drew her eyebrows together and gestured hard. "All this flirting Masterson is doing and the worst is that you are flirting back all the time."  
Maura had an confused expression. "First of all, I am not flirting with him at all. And second, Ryan just tries to be polite."  
Jane snorted as she opened the fridge to get a beer. "Is that the today's term for flirting? Being polite."  
Maura shook her head and folded the kitchen towl. "You are ridiculous, Jane."  
Jane felt how her anger started to boil up inside her. "Gee, thank you very much. I am not sorry that I get pissed when a colleague try to pinch my wife."  
Maura stared at her and pressed her lips together until they almost disappeared. "You are so jealous, it is almost sick."  
Jane stopped in her motion as she was about to sip her beer and raised her eyebrows. "First I am ridiculous then I am jealous and then I am mental sick."  
" That is not what I was saying."  
"Then what are you saying, Maura? Explain it to me because I am just an stupid blue collar cop who doesn't understand all those fancy talkings you share with Masterson. What is it that you want to tell me, Maura?"  
Maura stared in disbelief at her wife but decided to tell her what she meant. "At the beginning it was really sweet that you were jealous and protective because it showed me that you really care about me and love me ... But ... ", she trailed off and Jane raised an eyebrow. Maura sighed and shook her head. "But now it starts to get annoying because you should know better, Jane. You should know that I only love you. But all you do is getting in fights with potential competitor. Out of nowhere and without any real reasons. I feel like ..."  
Jane's heart was already to break into a million pieces and she swallowed hard. "You feel like what?"  
Maura could see the fear and pain in Jane's eyes and her heart contracted painfully. "I feel like I am a trophy that you can win after an competition. Like an object that you and Ryan are fighting about, Jane. I am a person who is very capable to make my own decisions. And I decided to share my life with you , Jane. I made this decision already four and a half years ago. I decided to marry you as you kneeled in front of me at this kitchen island. I decided to be the mother of your children and carry them. I decided to do all dies things because I love you. But all you can do us to jeopardize it because of nothing. And I am so tired of it."  
Jane went pale and stared at her wife. "What does that suppose to mean, Maura?"  
Maura took a shakily breath and had tears in her eyes. " It means that I think it would be best if we take a break."  
Jane wasn't sure if she would like to know what her wife meant. "A break from what?"  
Maura licked her lips and closed her eyes for a moment. "A break from each other, Jane. I think we should take a break from each other."  
Jane wrinkled her eyebrows and a knot had formed in her throat. "But ... where shall I stay? I have no place to stay. ", she slapped herself in her mind.  
Maura looked briefly at the floor and sighed. "Maybe you could go and ask Angela if you can stay with her at the guest house."  
Jane just nodded slowly.  
Maura cleared her throat. "I will go to the study now. Would you mind to put Alexis to bed?"  
" Not at all.", she whispered with a shook of her head.  
Maura smiled sadly and had to resist the urge to kiss her wife. "Good night, Jane."  
Jane looked after her with a frown after Maura walked to the stairway. "Night, Maura.", she whispered.  
"Mama?", brought Alexis' voice Jane back to reality.  
Jane blinked a few times and could slap herself because both of the grown women had forgotten the presence of their own daughter as they had their argue. "Yes, baby?"  
"Why is Mommy so sad?"  
Jane sighed and lifted her daughter on her arms. "_Because_ Mama is stupid and that make Mommy sad. And now Mama have to make it good again, honeypie. But for now let me take care of you."  
Alexis clunched at Jane's neck. "Are you sad too?"  
Jane frowned and took a deep breath. "Yes, I am. But for now we'll watch a bit T.V. before it's bedtime for you little monster."  
Alexis giggled and buried her face in Jane's neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Maura sat at her desk and worked over some reports at someone knocked at her office door. She looked up but didn't smiled as she saw it was Masterson.  
Masterson smiled as he walked into the office. "Did you put on some extra weight on?"  
Maura drew her eyebrows together. " Excuse me?"  
Masterson just shrugged. "You look like you got some weight on your hips. I mean it suits very well."  
Maura decided to ignore this little offense and frowned. "Is there a particular reason why you are in my office?", she asked clinical.  
Masterson raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "You are still mad at me.", it was a statement and not a question.  
Maura gritted her teeth and closes the open file. "That is an understatement, Ryan. I am so pissed off of you can't imagine it. And before you ask something that pisses me more off let me tell you that I am as pissed at Jane as at you."  
Masterson sighed heavily and looked long at the Medical Examiner. " Listen, there us no reason to be mad at Jane it me anymore. We have talked with each other the other night and figured things out."  
Maura huffed annoyed and literally throw the file back on its stack. "I would appreciate if you let me decide if it why I am mad at the two of you. And I am currently really mad. So I hope you don't mind if I ask you to leave my office because I have a lot to do. And please close the door behind you. Thank you."  
Masterson sighed and left the office without any other command.  
Maura watched as the door closed and released a shakily breath. She closed her eyes and rubbed an hand over her forehead. How have things turned out so bad. Just because couldn't stop to try to get to her again. She exactly know what Jane meant as she said that Masterson tried to pinch her. She just tried to ignore it. And the more she ignored it the harder Masterson hit on her. It really was his fault that everything between Jane and her currently went horrible wrong. She needed to figure things out and therefore she needed some time for her own. That's why she put her relationship and marriage with Jane on a break. As hard as it was for herself. Maura exhaled loudly and shook her head.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: First of all thank you for reading this little story. I really appreciate it._  
_Second, don't worry. Everything will be alright with those two women. I just wanted to give them a little hard time. But may it will take some time. Hadn't decided yet__._  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jane sat at her desk and chewed on her thumb nail while she stared into nothing. Two days before at this time the world seemed perfectly fine. She was with her wife in the park to have lunch and to relax their tired minds. But then she came back to the bullpen and everything turned bad. First she had had a fight with Masterson and her wife came right in time into the squad room to blow off some steam at Masterson and her. Then she came home yesterday after she had visited Frost's grave and got right into a fight with Maura. Not that she wasn't the one to blame. She more or less had pushed Maura into it though Maura wanted some time alone. And then ... Maura had broke up with her. Not literally broke up but put their marriage on a break. So ... yes, to her it felt a break up. Her mother more or less yelled at her since she moved to the guest house, no matter how many times Jane told her that it is just a current crisis they are going through. As she laid in the guest house guest room she had stared holes into the ceiling while she tried to figure out what she had wrong. In time she understood that she and her jealous behavior were really the one to blame. This morning wasn't any good at all. Maura barely had spoken to her as she came to the main house to get her coffee. Or even looked at her. As fast as Jane had appeared in the house she had disappeared again after a little time together with her daughter who didn't really understood the whole tense situation. And now it was about her to fix this before her marriage went down the drain.  
" You look a little bit distracted.", brought Korsak's voice Jane out if her train of thoughts. She slowly looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Hmmm?"  
Korsak studied her expression long and frowned worried. "You okay? You look s little pale?"  
Jane stopped chewing and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I am fine. I just have to put some things right again."  
Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "Trouble in paradise?"  
Jane massaged her forehead and drew her eyebrows together. "Just ... let us focus on this case, okay? How about we get to Samantha's apartment and see what we can find there? Maybe there is something helpful. "  
Korsak frowned again before he got up off his chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura entered the Café and catches immediately Angela's glance. She sighed and walked to the counter. "Hello, Angela."  
"You look awful.", came Angela right to the point. "Didn't you slept well?"  
Maura sighed and shrugged. "It's been a while since I slept alone in my bed. I wasn't used to it."  
Angela nodded and poured her daughter in law a glass of water. "It was hard for me too as Frank and I separated."  
Maura sipped her water and frowned deeply. " Jane and I aren't going to get divorced. We just need a little time for ourselves. I need time for myself."  
Angela nodded to Maura's stomach and raised her eyebrows. "Are the two of you fighting because of the twin pregnancy? You know, Jane won't tell me anything."  
Maura looked down at herself and put an hand on her stomach. She almost had forgotten her own pregnancy. So distracted she was by the whole drama with Jane and Masterson. "No, not at all. It is ... it is a little more complicated."  
"Then it is because this Ryan guy?", Angela stated and looked around like she wanted to make sure that Jane wasn't in the near. "I know you were involved with him. And Jane can be really green-eyed. It is a really bad habit of her and it already destroyed some of her former relationships."  
Maura opened her mouth before panic spread through her chest. "I ... really should going. I have a lot work dimmyo do downstairs."  
Angela frowned deeply. "But you haven't ordered anything."  
Maura started to walk and smiled polite. "I don't need anything. Thank you, Angela."  
"You're welcome.", Angela replied to no one as her daughter disappeared fast around the corner. Then she decided to do something against their misery even if her daughter wanted or not. This relationship was worth it to be rescued by a loving mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane looked through the magazines and unopened mail that laid on the coffee table of Samantha McKenna. " Did you find something?"  
Korsak came out of a room that seemed to be the bed room and held up an laptop. "May this have some answers for us."  
A smile played on Jane's lips. "Alright. Mast ...", she paused in the mid sentence and sighed. She really hadn't the desire to run into the reason of her troubled marriage. "Frankie shall check it and see if he can find something."  
Korsak stared at her and drew his eyebrows together. Something smelled like an big crises and that Jane didn't felt the need to talk to someone.  
Jane rolled her eyes as her phone started to ring and looked at the display. " For the love of ...", she growled as she accepted the call. "Rizzoli.", she said and a frown crawled on her forehead. "There must be a misunderstanding. I hadn't made an reservation at the Menton.", she listened and drew her eyebrows together. "Yes. Yes Jane Rizzoli is my name. But ...", she sighed and nodded slowly. "You said at eight? Great, thank you?"  
Korsak looked confused at her. "What was that?"  
Jane stared at her phone and looked at him. "I have not the slightest idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane right at half past eight into the restaurant and introduced herself as Jane Rizzoli. She was led to an table for two and frowned confused as she recognized the person who already sat at the table. "Hey.", she said with a husky voice.  
"Jane?", Maura said surprised as she looked up. "What are you doing here?"  
Jane raised her eyebrows and enjoyed the beautiful sight in front of her. " I could ask you the same question. Did you expected someone else?"  
"Of course not.", Maura replied a little offended and drew her eyebrows together. "I received a call that a table would be reserved on my name but I couldn't remember that we had made this reservation before ..."  
"Had separated?", Jane asked and sighed. "The strange thing is that I got an identical phone call. And I am sure that we'd never made a double reservation when we had a date night. Because we both know even if I would have forgotten it you would have reminded me anyway."  
Maura pressed her lips together so she couldn't smile. "Yes, I would have remind you anyway."  
As hard as her wife tried to hide it Jane still could see Maura's smile. She nodded to the free chair and frowned. "Would you mind if I take a seat? Because I have forgotten to eat and I am starving."  
Maura shook her head immediately. "I wouldn't mind st all. Please, sit."  
Jane smiled a little and sat down. "So ... how have your day been?"  
Maura sipped her water and frowned. "Slow. And yours?"  
Jane raised her eyebrows and shrugged. It felt odd to have a conversation like this with her own wife. Normally they exactly knew how their day was because they barely could spend an our away from each other. But Maura needed space and Jane gave it her. "Korsak and I went to Samantha's apartment and found her laptop. Francis's checking if he can find something useful."  
Maura nodded slowly and sighed before she swallowed hard.  
Jane immediately was worried. "What is it, Maura?"  
"I had forgotten that I am pregnant.", Maura said quietly.  
Jane looked confused at her wife and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, you have forgotten that you are pregnant? Did you ordered wine?"  
Maura rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I had forgotten about it as I went to the Café. But then your mother asked if we are fighting because the twin pregnancy and there I realized that I have forgotten that I am pregnant."  
Jane had to smile a little and looked lovingly at her wife. "It's no big deal, Maura. I sm sure that happens more times."  
"But, Jane. I have never forgotten that I am pregnant as Alexis was in my womb. How can I forget it now?"  
Jane exhaled slowly and put an hand on Maura's. "Stop worrying about it. You have some extreme stressing days with this case and then with our ... with our fight. And I don't make it easier for you. Instead I am a really big jerk who stresses you even more by my jealousy."  
Maura opened her mouth and looked down at the touching hands.  
Jane followed her eyes and pulled her hand away like she was burned. "I ... I am sorry."  
Maura looked away as tears formed into her eyes and stifled a sob. She missed Jane's touches and caresses. But she wasn't ready to take the next step if forgiveness just yet. She smiled sadly at her wife and took a deep breath. "I should go and use the restroom. You know how it can be when I am pregnant."  
Jane smiled back and nodded. "Of course. I am right here when you come back.", she hesitated and frowned. "Unless ... unless you want me to go."  
Maura smiled again and put an hand in Jane's shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous, Jane.", she said before she disappeared.  
Jane sighed and rubbed her eyebrows. It was a step forward, Maura didn't rejected a dinner with her. The only thing she had to do now was to figure out who had this little dinner date had contrived. But she was pretty sure she hadn't have to search long for an suspect. And she was sure as hell that she would go and thank them.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jane came into the main house and smiled as she heard two familiar voice in the kitchen. Maura and she had an relaxing evening in which they talked about everything and nothing. They had shared some healthy laughs and talked about serious topics but always avoided the topic Masterson. They just erased him out of their minds for that night. It was just them and nothing else. But as the night came to an end and the little bubble bursted as Maura asked Jane to give her some more time to figure things out. But at the end Jane had the hope and the feeling that everything will be alright again. Jane entered the kitchen and Angela immediately became quiet. "Jane, you came back home late. How was your evening?"  
But instead to answer the question Jane walked to her mother and hugged her tight.  
Angela didn't need a second to hug her daughter back and smiled. "Sweety ..."  
"Thank you, Ma.", Jane mumbled into Angela's neck before she pulled away to look at her favorite partner. "And you are such an conspirator."  
Korsak lifted both hands up and raised his eyebrows. "Angela just told me that she needed a little help with something. So I'd helped."  
Jane smiled a little. "You arranged the table at Menton."  
Korsak shrugged and frowned. "A friend of a friend had to do me a favor."  
Angela handed Jane a cup of coffee and smiled. "So ... how did it go? I want to hear every single dirty detail."  
Jane chuckled as she sipped her coffee. "There are no dirty details. But it went pretty well. Maura and I talked a much about the pregnancy and what we are doing if the twins are identical. Well ... we still need time but I am sure that we will make it."  
Angela beamed in relief. "That is fantastic. And what will you do about this Ryan guy?"  
Jane frowned and shrugged. "Well ... what shall we do about him? He works with us as well."  
Angela pursed her lips and sipped her own coffee.  
Korsak raised his eyebrows and scratched his chin. "You could request a new partner."  
Jane looked long at him. "Shall I do it everytime when my partner flirts with my wife?"  
Angela looked at her in surprise. "Does that mean that you are trying to be less jealous?"  
Jane rolled her eyes and Korsak chuckled. "I'm working on it, Ma."  
Angela praised the lord and sighed. "And I thought I would never witness this day."  
Jane chuckled too and raised her eyebrows. "Where is Maura?"  
Korsak nodded to the back yard and pushed his empty cup away. " She went with Alexis and Jo to the back yard. I am sure that Bass is still on his way."  
Jane smiled and walked with the coffee cup to the glass door.  
Angela beamed and looked at the same aged man. "That went well. Don't you think?"  
Korsak smiled and shrugged.  
Jane came onto the patio and smiled as she saw that Alexis and Jo Friday ran around in the garden while Maura sat with a steaming cup in the porch swing while she watched their daughter. She cleared her throat. " Mind if I sit down?"  
Maura looked up and blinked against the sun. " No."  
Jane sat down next to her and inhaled the fresh morning air deeply. "We should go for a run anytime soon."  
Maura looked at her and sipped the liquid in her mug what could be tea as it smelled. "Are you suggesting it on purpos because I forgot that I am pregnant?"  
Jane chuckled and sighed. "Now I was the one who forget that little detail. I am sorry."  
Maura smiled and watched her daughter again. "I should be sorry."  
Jane looked confused at her wife. "Why are you saying that?"  
"Because in one moment we are fighting and in the next we are having dinner together and sitting the next morning here. But ... Jane, I feel heartless."  
Jane became deadly serious and very aware. "Why are you feeling heartless? Couples fight sometimes. Even if it about unimportant, small things. Well, our fight is a big one but it doesn't mean that there is no hope for us. Or am I wrong?"  
Maura sighed and rolled the mug between her hands. "Of course there is hope for us, Jane. But I ... I still need time for myself. I mean ... I miss you ... badly. But in the same time I need my space."  
Jane grabbed her wife's hand and squeezed it. " I miss you too. But as long as you need your space I will give it to you ... No matter how long you need. ", she paused and kissed the back if Maura's hand. "You remember my vow at our wedding?", she smiled as she saw that her wife thought hard. " I can't promise that we are living only good times. But I can promise you that I am in good and not so good times, with full confidence in you, by your side, in front of you or behind you. I can't promise you that we will never have rocky roads ahead of us. But I can promise you that I will support you and guide you in all your projects. Maura, I can't promise you that we always agree. But I can promise you that I will always respect and appreciate and that I will have no secrets from you. I can't promise you we will never experience sadness. But I can promise you that I hold you, hug and comfort you always. I can't promise you that we will always b treated fairly and equitably. But I can promise you that I will always fight for you and that you always have my heart which will always accompany you on your ways.", Jane paused and swallowed hard before she said with a hoarded voice. " Because you're my greatest gift, my sunshine, my hapw, my life and my love."  
Silence embraced them both until a heartbreaking sob cut through the silence.  
Jane looked at her feet and sighed heavily because she thought she overplayed it immensely.  
"Jane, look at me.", Maura said with a voice full of tears.  
Jane hesitated a moment but looked at her wife. What she saw was heartbreaking. She saw uncertainty, fear and pain. She saw the naked truth, the vulnerability. She saw it all.  
Maura closed her eyes and a tear rolled over her cheek as she exhaled shakily.  
Jane kissed Maura's hand and sighed. "I love you so much.", she said and saw the plea in her wife's eyes. "I would love to kiss you because I love you. But I am going to kiss your cheek until you are ready for more. I will wait for you.", she kissed Maura's moisture cheek a little longer before she pulled away and sighed. "Even if it takes forever. But I will be waiting."  
Maura took a deep breath and wiped the tears away. "Thank you.", was all she could say.  
Jane sighed and nodded with a soft smile.  
Angela watched the interaction of the two women from the window and smiled.  
Korsak looked long at her. "And?"  
Angela turned to him and beamed. "They're getting better."  
Korsak grinned and nodded slowlyq


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Maura sat at her office desk and stared into nothing instead of focusing on the report in front of her. Since the fight with her wife she hadn't felt like herself. She knew that there wasn't anything that Jane wouldn't do for her, and all she could do was push her away. She wasn't really sure why she had done it at all. It was just an instinct, an impulse. Yes, she was mad at Jane, but to treat her that way wasn't what Maura normally did. She wasn't sure what she had to blame for acting like she had. Was it her pregnancy or that annoying little spark in her heart that still burned for Masterson? It annoyed her that her usual rational brain was suddenly so irrational. She knew that she had to do something about it. No matter how much it would hurt. Maura sighed and got up from her chair and left her office before she could change her mind. She entered the bullpen and recognized immediately the person she had to talk to. Maura walked to the desk and looked at the person. "We need to talk."  
Masterson slowly looked up and frowned. "Okay, shoot."  
Maura licked her lips and shook her head. "Not here. Somewhere we can be alone."  
Masterson stood up and started to walk.

Jane looked at her wife worriedly as she saw the deadly serious expression. Maura followed Masterson and closed the door of the conference room. Masterson sat at the edge of the table and put his hands on it. "What is it, Maura? You look horrible." Maura sighed and hesitated for a moment. "Ryan, you have to stop this." Masterson raised his eyebrows confused. "Stop what?" "This whole thing. This flirting and trying to pinch me from Jane. It has to stop immediately." Masterson smiled a little and shrugged. "You seemed to enjoy it." Maura sighed heavily and looked at him. "I did and it was a mistake. It was my fault and I blamed Jane. It can't happen again, Ryan, because I am a married woman. I jeopardized my marriage because ..." she paused and shook her head. "Because I wasn't thinking clearly. You know, I thought we could be friends. But it seems like it is impossible for us."

Masterson frowned deeply and crossed his arms. "Well, I am not sure if I can promise that I can stop flirting with you. You know, I still like you ... a lot." Maura's biggest fear hit her hard and she swallowed hard. Now she knew what she had to do. "Then I have to ask you to leave this Department." Masterson chuckled and frowned. "Excuse me?" "You've heard me quite well." Masterson stood up and took some steps toward Maura. "I think that is something I can't do either. I have been here for three years and now I leave because you can't handle your own marriage? No. No, I won't leave." Maura stared at him and clenched her hand to a fist. "You are the reason my marriage isn't working right now. Because since the very first day you haven't cared if Jane was around when you flirted with me." "It takes two for that, Maura." Masterson replied already a little annoyed. Maura took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know. I'm to blame as well. I'm surprised that Jane had this much patience until now. You and I ... we are done. We can't have a friendship nor a relationship. And if you can't behave like all the other Detectives around me because we had a relationship I have to ask you to leave the Department." Masterson looked at her and sighed deeply. "Maura, I think you overestimate your own power here. I am working for the Boston Police and not for you. You have no right to ask me something like that." Maura exhaled loudly and nodded slowly. "You are right it is not my authority and I can't force you to leave the Department. But you surely know that I work very closely with Lieutenant Cavanaugh. And your transfer is within his authority. But for the sake of our friendship ... please ask him yourself to get transferred, Ryan. Ask for all our peace of mind." Masterson stared at her and clenched his teeth. "Is it worth it? Is she worth it that you would throw away everything we had and run away from your past?" Maura nodded slowly and looked directly in his eyes. "Jane is worth so much more, Ryan. It's sad that you haven't figured it out in the last three years. And I don't run away from my past, I've just moved on. You should do it too. Because ... because you and I ... are not going to happen." Masterson looked after her as she walked out of the room and exhaled loudly. He walked back to his desk and sat in his chair. Korsak looked at him. "Everything okay?" Masterson huffed and shook his head. "Depends." Jane looked at him and frowned, then she directed her eyes to her former partner. "Have you seen Frankie? He is not in the bullpen. I thought he would take care of Samantha's laptop." Korsak looked over his glasses and shrugged. "He was about to when Cavanaugh called him into his office." he checked his watch and frowned. "He's in there for a while though." Jane sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "Great, it is not like we're trying to solve a crime. I mean we have all the time in the world. Who cares?"

Korsak smiled and was about to get up. "I'm going down to get some coffee would you like me to ..." He was cut off as the door of Cavanaugh's office flew open and a red faced Cavanaugh stomped into the bullpen. Korsak slowly sat down again because he didn't want to miss anything. Cavanaugh stood in front of Masterson's desk. "In my office." he almost growled. Masterson looked confused at his supervisor and frowned. "Why?" "This is something I want to discuss behind closed doors. In my office, now." Masterson sighed and stood up again before he followed Cavanaugh into his office. Jane stared at the closed door and looked then up at her brother. "What's going on?" Frankie looked at her and took Samantha's laptop to his desk. "Cavanaugh sensed that something was wrong in here and asked me what the hell had happened. So I told him." Jane exchanged a confused glance with Korsak, and then looked at Frankie. "What did you tell him?" Frankie opened the lid of the device and shrugged. "Everything. That you and Masterson had a fight a view days ago, and that you and Maura had a fight because of that. And that he has been the trouble spot for three years." Jane suddenly had big eyes and a deep frown. "You are aware that this can cost Masterson a lot of trouble, aren't you?" Frankie looked at her and drew his eyebrows together. "Hey, I just told the truth. Wouldn't you have done it too if you were in my shoes?" "Not if it meant that a colleague got kicked out of here." Jane replied a little louder. "Even if Masterson and I sometimes have a difference of opinion, it doesn't mean that I would drop a dime on him." Frankie rolled his eyes and closed the lid again. "Sometimes? Jane, the two of you are like a time switch. Three months or maybe four you are good friends, and then you are about to bite off his head because he's said something about Maura and her sex life or he looked at her like he's stripping off her clothes in front of everyone. I didn't drop a dime on him because of you, sister. The whole bullpen suffers because of the two of you. Cavanaugh asked what is going and I answered his questions."

Jane looked at Korsak and asked him with her gaze if it really was this bad and sighed as he discreetly nodded. Of course, not only she suffered when they had a fight. But in the heat of the moment she never realized it. Suddenly the ugly feeling if selfishness spread through every fiber of her body and the sense of guilt settled down deep in her heart. "Sorry." she mumbled. Frankie sighed and opened the lid again. "S'okay, Jane." The door of the office opened and a tense Masterson exited the office. He took a stack of files from his desk, handed some to a confused Korsak and Frankie, and then dropped the rest on Jane's desk. Then he walked back to his desk and opened the drawers. Jane looked confused at him. "What are you doing?" Masterson didn't look at her. "I'm clearing out those drawers." "I can see that. But why?" Cavanaugh cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "Detective Masterson will be transferred to Brighton Police Department immediately." Jane's mouth fell open and frowned. On one hand she was relieved that Masterson was being transferred, but on the other she sympathized with Masterson. "Masterson, I am so ..." "Save it, Jane." he harshly cut her off." I don't need your Pecksniffian pity. Now you're on your own again." Jane looked shocked and confused at him. Cavanaugh looked at her. "Rizzoli, you are working with Sergeant Korsak and Frankie. Hopefully this combination will be a little more peaceful." Jane raised her eyebrows and wanted to reply as Cavanaugh turned around and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the autopsy room in which her wife was working on a body and frowned. "Is it bad timing?" Maura looked up and smiled a little. "Not at all. What brings you down here?" Jane sighed heavily and crossed her arms. "Cavanaugh transferred Masterson to the Brighton Police Department." Maura looked into the open chest in front of her and frowned. "I know." Jane pursed her lips and drew her eyebrows together. "Wait ... What do you mean, you know?" Maura scratched her chin with her shoulder and looked back into the body. "I talked to Cavanaugh." "Maura, is he getting transferred to Brighton because of you?" Jane asked carefully. Maura looked at her seriously and sighed. "I was one of the reason but he's getting transferred because there are a lot complaints about him. And not all had to do with your fighting. But I think Lieutenant Cavanaugh used that as his main reason." Jane looked long at her wife. "Maura, why would you want Masterson to get transferred? I thought he was your friend."

Maura straightened up and pulled off her gloves. "I thought so too ... and I was terribly wrong. I asked him to leave this Department on his own for the sake of us all. But he rejected it and told me that he is still in love with me. I ..." she paused and exhaled loudly. "Jane, I was so wrong. You've always seen it and told me that he still loves me and all I could think about was how jealous you were and that you wanted to destroy my friendship with Ryan." Jane frowned deeply. "I would never do such a thing." she said softly. Maura dropped her shoulders and looked guiltily at her. "I know that, Jane. And I don't know why I had those thoughts. Or felt what I felt when we had our fights. I blamed you for things that you would never have done to me. But I can't understand how you must feel after these three years of flirting that I've put you through." Jane raised her eyebrows. "So you agree that you have had flirted with Masterson?" Maura closed her eyes briefly and licked her lips. "God, yes. I mean, I must have done it unwittingly. Because if I had sent him the right signals, that I am not interested in him ... maybe Ryan would have stopped three years ago and we wouldn't having this conversation right now." Jane looked intensely at her. "So ... this is your way of telling me that you are sorry?" Maura bit her bottom lip and frowned. "Yes. And the way I try to tell you that I love you from the bottom of my heart. And that I wantno one but you as my friend, my spouse, my life partner and my lover. Because ... Jane, without you my life is so empty. Do you ... do you think you can forgive a complete nincompoop like me?" Jane had to suppress her laugh and closed her eyes briefly. "Under one condition." "Anything.", Maura replied with hope in her voice. Jane wrinkled her eyebrows. "We stop this stupid 'Our relationship needs a break' right here and right now." Maura had to smile. "I have no objection." Jane walked to her wife until she was in her personal space. "Can I kiss you?" Maura's eyes fell on Jane's lips and her breath hitched. "Yes, please." Jane leaned forward and closed the distance. She sighed deeply as she felt Maura's lips on hers and the world stopped turning. A huge smile was on her lips as they broke apart. "I have missed this." Maura smiled too and licked her lips. "Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

Jane came back to the bullpen with a huge smile. Frankie looked at her and frowned. "Is this a smile of joy or is this a smile of gloating?" Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Definitely a smile of joy. I am not as mean as you pretend I am.", she paused and stared at the empty desk of Masterson. "That was fast." "He was in a hurry to get out of here.", Korsak said and nodded at Jane. "Want to tell us why you are so happy?" Jane sighed and sat down at her desk. "Not now. Let us focus back on the case. Did you find anything good on Samantha's laptop, Frankie?" Frankie raised his eyebrows while he looked at the monitor. "I am going through it right now. It took me a little longer to break through the security." Korsak stared at him and grinned. "You know, if we had known that you were fully joining the Homicide department today ... we would have thrown a welcome party for you." Frankie looked up slowly and smiled sarcastically. "I'm sure of that. Anyway, I am happy that my time as a stand-by man is finally over." Jane finally chuckled again and raised her eyebrows. "It would have been a nice party." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Frankie mumbled. "Hello!" "What?", Jane wanted to know. Frankie turned the laptop toward her. "Look what I found." Jane stared at the screen and frowned. "That's a dating website. I thought Samantha had an boyfriend. What the hell did she do on a website like this?" Frankie tapped on the edge of the monitor and looked at his sister. "Take a closer look, Jane." Jane stood up and walked to his desk before she took a closer look. "What the fucking hell? SM and Bondage? Did Chad mentioned unusual sex practices?" Frankie thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. But when Masterson interviewed him we didn't really know what we were looking for. " Jane straightened up and looked at Korsak. "Well, then let's have a little talk with him again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat in the interrogation room and eyed the nervous light blonde haired young man who was in front of her. "Why are you so nervous?" Chad Perlman looked at her, then Korsak and then at Frankie. "I've never been in a room like this." "If you've done nothing wrong, you have no reason to be nervous." Korsak stated seriously as he looked over his glasses. Chad swallowed hard and exhaled loudly. "I already told you everything I know." Jane raised her eyebrows as she slowly opened the case file. "It happens that some more questions have popped up." Chad slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll try my best to help." Jane cleared her throat and sighed. "Did you know that Samantha was a member of an online dating website?" Chad looked at her in disbelief. "Why would she be a member of a site like that? We had a good relationship." "We hoped that you would be able to answer that question." Jane replied and pushed a print of the dubious website across the table to Chad. "She joined this side. Do you recognize it?" Chad stared at the print and drew his eyebrows together. "Is this a sick joke? Sam would never have joined a site like this." "But this is what we found on her laptop." Frankie said as he leaned against the wall. "And we also found several emails in which she arranged dates for sex. Detective." Jane frowned as she pushed the printed emails to the shocked Chad. "She also described in those emails what she would like to do." Chad read through the emails and shook his head slowly while he went pale. Korsak studied his reaction and frowned. "Did Samantha mention that she liked to have unusual sex?" Chad looked at him and shook his head. "No. No, not once. We had pretty normal sex and Sam never complained about it. ", he paused and clenched his teeth." I can't believe that Sam cheated on me and wrote this shit to complete stranger. I feel like I didn't know her for real." Jane sighed. "Maybe she had an acquaintance she slept with that you also know. Did any of your friends say anything unreasonable about Samantha's death? Maybe that she deserved being killed?" Chad thought for a moment and shook his head. "No, not one of our friends has said something like that. And I am sure that I would have recognized it if one of our friends had changed because they had sex with Sam." Jane looked at him and then at her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in front of the board and stared at it with a frown. It seemed like Samantha McKenna had led a double life. For her friends and family, she had this conservative and almost prudish life. And for strangers, she was this sexy object of desire who liked unusual and rough sex. Jane sighed. "I'm almost starting to believe that Masterson was right. That her death was an accident and it happened when she practiced her bondage thing and she got strangled." "A lot of autoerotic fatalities end up on my table.", Maura said as she entered the bullpen and three pairs of eyes settled on her. "Autoerotic fatalities are deaths that occur during sexual activity when an action, chemical, device or prop that is being employed to enhance physical or psychological stimulation causes the death. These deaths may be accidental, natural or homicidal and occur in connection with consensual acts, criminal sexual assaults, or autoerotic acts. The term is often applied to only those deaths related to solitary sexual practices such as self-bondage and autoerotic asphyxia.",

she looked at the two men who stared with open mouths at her and smiled. "Male victims are much more likely to use a variety of devices during autoerotic behavior than are female victims. The most common causes of death in autoerotic fatalities are asphyxia by strangulation, suffocation, chemical or postural asphyxia. These causes dominate autoerotic deaths to such an extent that other forms of autoerotic death are termed atypical. Atypical deaths are through causes such as electrocution, sepsis after bowel perforation, crushing, and accidental self-impalement." Jane also stared at her and blinked a few times. "Thank you ... Maura. That was very helpful." Frankie cleared his throat. "Well ... uh ... but why the cut out her eyes?" Korsak shrugged but still had his eyes still on Maura who looked and sounded a lot like her old self again. "Maybe to distract us from them. I mean, it is easy to arrange a body so that it looks like some kind of sicko walks on Boston's street, we we're on the lookout for someone like that instead of a professor of a university or some other normal looking person." Jane looked at him and wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, maybe. But something feels odd. I doubt that it is that easy because as Maura had said the eyes were removed by a professional.", she paused and looked at her wife. "Speaking of the devil ... Maura, what are you doing here?" Maura looked at Korsak and Frankie, wholooked curiously at her, as she leaned into Jane's personal space. "I missed you.", she whispered. Jane had to smile and raised her eyebrows. "I missed you too." Maura licked her lips. "I thought we could drive home together and have a nice dinner after we put Alexis to bed." Jane's smile grew wider. "I would love to ...", she looked at her watch and made a face. "Oh, shoot. I didn't realized that it was already that late. Maura, I am sorry but I still have a lot to do." Maura smiled and waved it off. "It's okay, Jane. I'll wait for you at home." "I am welcome at the main house again?" Maura answered that question with a seductive smile and walked away. Jane grinned from ear to ear and turned serious as she saw the goofy smiles of Korsak and Frankie. "What?" Korsak chuckled and waved as he walked back to his desk. But Frankie had a hard time as he tried to stifle his laugh. Jane rolled her eyes and snorted annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night as Jane came home and she tiptoed through the house. She walked up the stairs and the first thought that came to her was her daughter. Jane opened the door of the nursery carefully and walked to Alexis' bed. She sighed as she sat down at the edge and moved a strand of hair out of Alexis' face. She smiled as her daughter stirred a little. Jane kissed her cheek and inhaled her scent. "I love you, baby girl.", she whispered. "Go back to sleep." Alexis sighed deeply in her sleep. " Love you, Mama." Jane grinned like an idiot and watched her daughter. "I love you too, sweet baby.", she whispered and sneaked out of the room. Jane sighed deeply as she closed the door. She pulled her gun from her belt while she walked to the bedroom and opened the door. She was welcomed by total darkness and the heavy breathing of her wife. Jane knew the way to the gun safe by heart and locked the item away. She had pulled her shirt half the way over her head. "Jane?", Maura asked with a sleepy voice. Jane frowned and threw the shirt in the next corner. "Yeah?" Maura sighed and buried her head into her pillow. "What time is it." Jane looked at the red display of her alarm and took a deep breath. "Uh ... a little after two." Maura groaned and turned onto her back. "Why are you so late?" Jane prepared herself for the next fight and hesitated before she pulled her pants down. "I told you that I still had to work." Maura sighed and turned her head to the closet where she thought her wife was standing. "What are you doing?" "I'm getting ready for bed." "Why don't you stop changing your clothes, strip down completely and come to bed. I always appreciated good make up sex." Jane growled and almost flew to the bed. But then she hesitated again and frowned. "But we have to get up early." Maura sighed and leaned over her wife. "That's the reason we have coffee in the kitchen." "But you are pregnant. ", Jane replied. Maura rolled her eyes. "That's the reason I have green tea in the kitchen." Jane chuckled but turned serious before she kissed Maura slowly and sensually. She moaned deeply as her wife kissed her back.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane drew her eyebrows slightly together and growled barely audibly as she was awakened by a tickling feeling along her bare belly. She frowned without opening her eyes. She heard a whisper and sighed."What are you doing, Maura?"  
Maura stopped her motion and looked at her half-asleep wife. "I just named all the muscles in your upper body."  
Jane smiled and took a deep breath. "Why so?"  
"Because your well toned body is quiet exciting to me.", Maura said while she kissed her way down on Jane's body.  
Suddenly Jane was very aware of what her wife was doing and she groaned. "Maura?"  
"Hmmm?"  
Jane rolled her eyes back and moaned. "Maura, stop.", she said and sat up as her wife didn't listened. "Maura, stop!"  
Maura looked confused at her and frowned. "What's wrong?"  
Jane took a deep breath and wrinkled her eyebrows. "Nothing. I really, really enjoy every time you go down on me. But right now I would like to spend some time with my wife in bed and ... cuddle with her as long as I can without having sex. I just ... I missed it holding you in my arms these last couple of days. Can we ... just hold each other for a while before we have to get up?"  
Maura looked at her wife and searched for answers. Then she saw them all, all Jane's fears and insecurities. She scooted up and frowned. "Oh, baby, of course. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's middle and buried her face in Maura's neck. She exhaled and literally clutched at her wife. "I thought I'd lost you, Maura."  
Maura pulled away a little to look at Jane and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Why did you think that?"  
Jane avoided looking into Maura's eyes and shook her head. "Because Masterson and you were so close over the years, and I felt like the fifth wheel when he was around. It was a slow sinking feeling. But when we were separated, it felt like I'd lost you to him. And that's why I was always freaking out when it came to him. Because ... because I knew he was still in love with you. And you were always flattered when he charmed you. And it made me jealous, and angry, and miserable all the time. Because I knew he was so much more cultivated then the stupid, blue collar cop that I am who needs a description of what you are talking about sometimes. And I still don't get why you are with me."

at her and frowned. All the pain and insecurity she saw in Jane's eyes was her fault, she was the one to blame for this. She put a hand on her wife's cheek and kissed Jane's lips. She put all her emotions into this little gesture. It meant **I love you, I missed you too, I trust you, I can't live without you, please forgive me that I hurt you so badly. I love you so much**. Jane sobbed and looked at Maura. " Maura ..."

"Don't.", Maura said as she leaned her forehead against Jane's. "Don't apologize for something I've done. Because if I'd been in your shoes, I would have left me all by myself. But you have such a big heart that you have forgiven me." Jane sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "Because I love you." "And I love you, Jane.", Maura said and kissed her wife gently. "I love you so much."

Jane wanted to say something as her phone started to ring. She growled before she accepted the call. "Rizzoli.", she drew her eyebrows and sat up. "Where? Okay, we'll be right there." Maura looked at her and frowned as Jane got out of bed. "What's wrong?" Jane started to walk towards the bathroom and sighed. "They found another body." Maura looked in horror at Jane and exhaled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane rode with Maura to the new crime scene on an industrial park and frowned as she discovered her brother was already there. "What do you have?" Frankie looked up from his notepad and raised his eyebrows. "Too little sleep." Jane rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "I don't care if you got too little sleep. What you are you going to do when you have children of your own?" Frankie stared at her and made a face. "I don't plan on having any children in the next fifteen years." Jane stopped in her tracks and frowned but then she started to get impatient. "Frankie, come on. I don't want to talk about your family planning right now. Who is the victim?" Frankie grinned and looked at his notepad. "Paolo Hernandez, twenty-four. He was found by an employee as he was about to start his early shift." Jane drew her eyebrows together and kneaded her hands. "A man?" Frankie looked confused at her. "I think I already said that." Jane rolled her eyes and walked with him to the body and sighed. "Was he also kidnapped?" Frankie nodded and sighed. "Yup, three weeks ago, his wife Michelle reported him missing. She lives in Chicago. Korsak is at the Department contacting her." Jane looked at him confused and furrowed her eyebrows. "What was he doing in Boston?" "He had an job interview." "Where?" Frankie nodded to a building and raised his eyebrows. "Here." Jane looked to the building and had big eyes. "Are you kidding me? He was found on the property of the company he was about to work for?" Frankie nodded agreeing and shrugged. Jane pressed her lips together as she sighed and looked at her wife. "What happened to him?" Maura looked up and frowned as she examined Paolo's skull. "There is blunt force trauma to his head." Jane looked at the lifeless body. "Are his eyes also removed?" Maura lifted the right eyelid and nooded slowly. Jane sighed again and scanned the area. "It was the same guy. And he chose his victims randomly. And he killed them randomly. The only freaking thing that connects those murders with each other are that their eyes are removed. What the hell is going on?" Maura sighed and looked at Frankie and she could see that he was as stumped as she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in the bullpen and stared at the board while she chewed on the nail of her pinky. Something in this case was odd. Why would their killer first kill Samantha McKenna and then a few days later Paolo Hernandez? What connected those two people with each other. She made a mental note to ask Michelle Hernandez if her husband knew Samantha or if he knew Chad. She stared at the crime scene photos. They were two absolutely different homicides but carried one signature. What was it about their freaking eyes?  
"Jane?" Maura's voice brought her out of her train of thought.  
Jane looked in her direction and blinked a few times. "Hmmm?"  
Maura held up a folder as she walked to her wife and handed it to her. "I found GHB in his blood."  
Jane looked at the results and then looked questioningly at Maura. "It's a date rape drug."  
Maura nodded in agreement. "Gamma-hydroxybutyrate is a central nervous system depressant. It has no odor, tastes slightly salty, and is almost undetectable when mixed in a drink. GHB is used recreationally to stimulate euphoria and hallucinations, to increase sociability, to promote libido and lower inhibitions. It is sold under names such as Liquid E and Liquid X. It is usually taken orally, by the capful or teaspoon."  
Jane, confused, tilted her head to the side. "But you didn't find any GHB in Samantha's blood, did you?"  
Maura shook her head. "No."  
Jane stared at the photo of the dead Paolo Hernandez and frowned. "What had changed?"  
Maura shrugged and looked at the board too. "Maybe he wasn't as easy a victim as Samantha was."  
Jane nodded slowly and sat down at her desk. "This whole thing is another M.O. except for the eyes. Maybe we're looking for two killers?"  
"That idea isn't so far-fetched.", Korsak said as he entered the bullpen. "Raymond Fernandez and Martha Beck were a serial killer couple. They killed women in the 40's. It's rare but not impossible."  
Jane looked at him and licked her lips. "Yeah, maybe the woman had allayed Samantha's suspicions and she went voluntarily with her and right to her doom."  
Korsak looked over his glasses and nodded slowly.  
Jane groaned and rubbed her face with both hands. "Oh God, I hate this case. Korsak did you contact Hernandez's wife?"  
Korsak nodded and logged into his computer. "Yeah, she will be by tomorrow. But she wasn't sure at what time because she has to make sure that someone will watch their two kids and because she needs to travel on the bus."  
Jane groaned louder and hid her face in her hands. "I can't sit the whole day wait around."  
Maura cleared her throat and frowned. "Uh ... Jane, tomorrow we have an appointment."  
Jane stared at her and narrowed her eyes as she tried to recall her personal docket. Then she made big eyes. "Oh sh ... shoot. I completely forgot about that. I am so sorry, I promise you that I will be there when it's time."  
Maura nodded and forced a smile on her lips. "It's okay, Jane."  
Jane could see the disappointment in her wife's eyes and immediately coursed herself.  
Korsak looked between the two women with a frown. "You know what? You two go to this appointment tomorrow when it's time. And in case Misses Hernandez arrives Frankie and I can interview her."  
Maura looked hopefully at him. "You would do that?"  
Korsak smiled and nodded.  
Jane sighed in relief and smiled too. "Thank you.  
Korsak waved and focused on his monitor. He was glad that this awful fight between the two of them was finally over and everything was back to be normal again.


	14. Chapter 14

Frankie came into the bullpen the next morning and frowned as he saw that Jane wasn't sitting at her desk like she usually did at this time of the day. "Where is Jane? Paolo Hernandez' wife just arrived."  
Korsak looked over the rim if his glasses and stood up from his chair. "She and the Doc have an appointment. I told her that we would interview Mrs. Hernandez if she couldn't make it in in time. I think they need some time after the drama with Masterson."  
Frankie followed the older Detective and shrugged. "Yeah, that should help. Well ... Maura shouldn't stress so much right now."

Korsak had his hand on the door knob of the conference room as he looked confused at Frankie. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
Frankie raised his eyebrows and smiled nervously. "Uh ... nothing?"  
Korsak eyed him skeptically and walked into the room. He put his notepad on the table and looked at the dark haired woman. "Thank you for coming, Mrs. Hernandez. I am Sergeant Korsak. I am sure my colleague already introduced himself to you."  
Michelle nodded and looked at him with a worried look. "You said it is about my husband Paolo. Why was I contacted by a Homicide Detective?"  
Korsak looked at her and sighed. "I'm afraid I have to tell you that your husband was murdered." he paused as the woman started to sob."We found his body yesterday."  
Michelle looked at him as she cried. "I knew that something had happened to him when he didn't call me. It wasn't like him. Paolo always called me when he was out of Chicago because he knew how worried I can be. What happened to him?"  
Frankie cleared his throat. "The murderer uh ... Beat Paolo to death."

Michelle sobbed harder and shook her head. "Can I see him?" Korsak opened his notepad and the file and nodded. "Of course you can. But first we'd like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." Michelle nodded and took the tissue that was offered by Frankie. "Of course. I will help as much as I can." Korsak nodded and slid the photo of Samantha to her. "Do you know her?" Michelle looked at the photo as she blew her nose and furrowed her eyebrows. "That's the woman who's been missing for quite a while. Samantha ... uh ..." "McKenna.", Frankie finished the sentence and Michelle nodded. "Did you or Paolo know her personally?" Michelle shook her head and looked at him. "No. I mean, I can only speak for myself. I don't know if Paolo knew her. He was here in Boston more times than I was.. But I am sure he would have mentioned it when the news said that this girl was missing. What happened to her? Is she dead too?" Korsak nodded slowly. "Yes." Frankie frowned. "Did your husband mention that he visited some clubs or that he met someone who was interested in him while he was in Boston?" Michelle thought for a moment and took a deep breath. "He only went to one or two pubs. But he never told me that anyone tried to hit on him. You know, Paolo was a good husband and father. He never lied or cheated on me. And he never would have. If a woman tried to hit on him, he would have turned her down. And he would have told me. We had no secrets from each other." Korsak looked at her and sighed. "Why did he want to move to Boston?" "He always liked it here. And Paolo had lots of friends here. He always told me that he never felt at home in Chicago because the people he knew there always turned out to be ... to be criminals." Frankie drew his eyebrows together. "He has no criminal record." Michelle sniffed and frowned. "As I already said, Detective, he was a good man. As soon as Paolo learned that someone was a bad influence, he cut off contact. He always wanted to be a role model for our children." Frankie nodded slowly and sighed. "Would you mind writing down the names of these 'bad influences'?" Michelle accepted Korsak's notepad and wrote the names in it. "Not at all." Korsak looked at the page, closed his notepad, and moved his glasses off his nose. "Thank you for coming to Boston. You were very helpful. Detective Rizzoli will accompany you to the morgue so you can see your husband." Michelle nodded slowly. "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat in the Café and sipped her coffee as she received a text message. She opened it and frowned. "That's Frankie. He and Korsak interviewed Michelle Hernandez. She said that Paolo had some dubious friends in Chicago. He's going to check on their names." Maura sipped her tea and automatically put a hand on her stomach. "Do you think that his murder is not related to Samantha's?" Jane looked at her and drew her eyebrows together. "I'm starting to think that we've been looking at this completely wrong. What if it isn't about the murderer cutting their eyes out because of what he saw in them, but cutting them out because of what they'd seen?" Maura put her cup down and titled her head to the side. "But Samantha's background didn't show any illegal activity." "Neither did Paolo's.", Jane replied with a frown. "But we've just focused on them. I mean, Samantha lived a normal life. But then she suddenly became a member of an S&M website. Who brought her into this world? I am pretty sure '50 Shades of Gray' didn't."

"And when the books did inspire the murderer?"  
Jane looked with big eyes at her wife. "What shall I do? Arrest E.L. James for writing books about SM and sex?" she drew her eyebrows together as Maura tilted her head to the side."What?"

Jane blushed a little and looked in her mug. "Everyone was so hysterical about it. So ... I ... I got curious and maybe I bought one book ... or two ... or three." Maura chuckled and sipped her tea. She liked it when her wife looked embarrassed when she got caught. "We are not doing a book review now." Jane almost shouted as her wife opened her mouth and some heads turned to them. Now it was Maura's turn to be embarrassed and to blush and she sank a little into her seat. "I was about to ask you if you'd like to have another coffee because you couldn't have one at home after you dawdled. I need another tea." Jane turned crimson and tried to hide her face behind her cup. "Oh, sorry. I would like to have another coffee." Maura smiled and took Jane's hand before she got up and walked to the counter. Jane rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head. She watched her wife and smiled broadly as Maura walked back and she noticed the little baby bump. Maura sat down again and drew her eyebrows together. "Why are you smiling?" Jane accepted the cup and nodded to Maura's stomach. "You're starting to have a little belly." Maura sipped her tea with a grin and furrowed her eyebrows. "I noticed it just this morning myself as I got dressed." Jane smiled and sighed. "I think we should tell Korsak and Cavanaugh soon, especially if you start to get a bump - before they think you eat too much." Maura rolled her eyes as she sipped her green tea. "There is a little difference between a baby belly and a belly that's caused by too much food, Jane." Jane grinned but said nothing. Maura sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women entered the bullpen and Jane sat down at her desk. Frankie looked at her curiously. "How was the appointment?" Jane shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Good."

Korsak looked up at Maura. "You sure you're alright?"

Maura licked her lips and looked at Jane. "Well, to be honest, there is something I'd like to tell you, Sergeant. Um ... well ... Jane and I have decided that we want to have more children."  
"So that's what all those appointments are about? You've started the procedure again?"  
Jane rolled her eyes. "And you dare to call yourself a Detective?"  
Frankie chuckled and shook his head.  
Korsak looked at her confused. "What? What am I missing?"  
"Put on your glasses and take a closer look at Maura." Frankie chuckled.  
Korsak scrutinized Maura from her head to her toes and back and then his eyebrows shot high up as the realization hit him. "Oh my ... You are pregnant, aren't you?"  
Jane grunted as she stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.  
Frankie shook his head and sighed.  
Korsak got to his feet to hug Maura. "How could I miss this, for heaven's sake?"  
"Maybe your eyes got old and tired while you watched all those odd animal videos on YouTube." Jane retorted with raised eyebrows.  
Frankie burst out laughing and Maura looked at her warningly.  
Korsak decided to ignore the statement and held Maura at the shoulders. "Are you having a boy or a girl?"  
Maura smiled and nodded to Jane. "I would know if Jane wouldn't always put her hand over my eyes at the ultrasound."  
Jane shrugged and frowned. "I hope we get both. So I will not have any problems distinguishing them."  
Korsak looked confused at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Jesus, Korsak." Frankie almost growled."Are we standing on the line today?"  
"What?" Korsak asked with a high pitched voice.  
Maura chuckled and laid a hand on her belly. "I am pregnant with twins, Sergeant."  
Now Korsak's eyes grew huge. "Oh."  
Jane chuckled and took a deep breath. "Okay, we can celebrate that later. Frankie, have you run those names?"  
Frankie nodded as he got to his feet and handed her a file. "Yeah, all his acquaintances have a record."  
Jane looked through the file and drew her eyebrows together. "This is almost the whole palette, robbery, burglary, extortion ..." she looked at her partners. "We have to get all names of Samantha's friends that she has socialized with in the last months of her life."  
Korsak raised his eyebrows. "You have a particular idea?"  
Jane wrinkled her nose and nodded while she rubbed her neck.  
Frankie took the receiver off his landline. "I asked Chad to send those names to us."


	15. Chapter 15

Jane was exhausted as she came into her house and was almost thrown off balance as Alexis launched herself at her legs. "Mama!" Jane rebalanced herself again and lifted her eyebrows. "Jesus Christ, what's going on here?" Alexis clutched at her legs like they were her life line. "Mama, I missed you." Jane drew her eyebrows together as she looked down at her daughter. "I missed you too, baby. What's wrong?" Angela came around the corner and rolled her eyes as she saw the sight. Jane looked up and frowned deeply. "Hey, Ma. What's going on here?" Angela tried her hands in the kitchen towel and sighed. "She's been a bit iffy the whole day. I don't know why?" Jane lifted Alexis up and looked straight into her daughter's brown eye. "What's the matter that you are iffy?" Alexis decided to ignore the question and looked over Jane's shoulder. "Where is Mommy?" Angela raised her eyebrows. "That's a good question. Where is Maura?" Jane adjusted Alexis on her right hip before she walked into the kitchen. "Maura had to work a little longer. A last second body arrived as we were about to leave. But it shouldn't take her too long to come home." Alexis tugged at Jane's hair. "Where is Mommy?" Jane looked at her and sighed. "Baby, Maura is Mommy's name. You don't think that Mommy's parents named her Mommy, do you?" Alexis frowned and then started to giggle as the realization hit her. Jane smiled and kissed her cheek. "Mommy still has some work to do. Now you have to deal with me." "The two of you should wind down your work.", Angela stated seriously. "Especially now when Maura is pregnant." Jane rolled her eyes as she fished out a beer from the fridge. "Really, Ma? Again that speech? I mean, we know how much work we can do, especially because Maura is pregnant. The last pregnancy turned out quite well." "Beside the fact that Maura almost delivered in the morgue. Poor Frankie.", Angela said. Jane rolled her eyes, put the beer on the counter and started to examine her daughter. Alexis giggled and squirmed. "Ma, what are you doing?" Jane still examined her. "I'm checking to see if there's anything wrong with you. but ... you seem pretty fine to me. You have ten fingers, ten toes. Hmm, and you are heavy." Alexis gasped and pushed herself a little away from Jane. "You are tickling me." Jane beamed and sat Alexis on the counter. "Sit still, okay?" "But Mommy says that I shouldn't sit on here." "I don't see Mommy anywhere.", Jane said with raised eyebrows. "Do you?" Alexis shook her head with a big grin. Jane braced herself at the kitchen counter and sipped her beer. "Alexis looks pretty fine to me, Ma. It was a bad timing that Maura wanted a coach when she had contractions. And what do you mean poor Frankie? He wasn't in the labor room getting his hands almost smushed." Angela rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "He was as white as a ghost when he guided Maura through the foyer. Do you want the twins delivered at the Department?" Jane stared at her mother in disbelief. "I am not really sure what we are discussing right now and ... why. Because the due date isn't even close. So who is iffy today? You or Alexis?" Angela huffed and turned to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "I am just worried about the two of you. You both work too much." Jane rolled her eyes and sipped her beer. She winced as Angela hit her on her shoulder with the towel. "Ow!", she laughed. Angela smiled broadly. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Janie." Jane chuckled and sipped her beer. Maura came home later that night and sighed as she was welcomed by total darkness. She slipped out of her shoes and tiptoed to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. It was later than she had planned to come home but she had to take a few breaks during the autopsy. "Maura?", someone in the dark whispered. Maura winced and chocked on her water as she heard her name whispered. She searched the dark living room.. "Hello?" "Maura.", her name was whispered again. Maura followed the source of the voice to the couch and had to smile at the sight in front of her. Jane laid with her back on the couch and on top of her laid a sleeping Alexis who used her mother as a mattress. "Why are you down here and why is Alexis not in her bed?" Jane rolled her eyes and wrapped arms around her sleeping daughter. "Alexis wanted to wait for you but felt asleep two hours ago.", she whispered. "And you just laid on the couch and let her sleep?", Maura whispered back. Jane shrugged a little and frowned. "Maybe I fell asleep too from all her snoring." Maura chuckled, leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her wife's lips. "Hi." Jane smiled broadly. "Hey. I would offer you a spot to lay down too but ..." Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "Thank you for that offer but I politely reject it." Jane grinned. "I thought so." Maura smiled and ran a hand over her daughter's hair. "Shall we take her to her bed?" Jane nodded and sat up carefully. Alexis stirred a little and frowned but immediately relaxed and snuggled into Jane's chest. Jane looked at her and smiled. "She's just like you." Maura chuckled and shrugged. "She lived nine months inside me. I am not to blame." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever.", Jane mumbled as she got to her feet and looked lovingly at her wife. She closed the bedroom door after they had taken Alexis to bed and frowned as she looked at Maura. "You look exhausted." Maura sighed as she pulled her night gown over her head and frowned. "I am exhausted. I don't know what it is, but I had some problems concentrating on the last autopsy. I had to take some breaks during it." Jane's frown deepened and her expression turned to worry. "You okay? Maybe you should slow down a little bit. I mean, we've had a lot to handle these past days." Maura walked to her wife and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "I am alright. Stop worrying, Jane. Please. All I need is a good sleep and maybe ... just maybe ... a big cup of coffee in the morning.", she said and kissed Jane's lips gently. "Now ... let's go to bed. We both need sleep because you look as exhausted as I feel." Jane smiled and nodded. Finally they were back again, like their old selves. Like they were before Masterson had made such a problem. She laid down on her side of the bed and tugged at Maura. Maura looked at her and smiled when she saw her wife's expression and laid her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane took a deep breath and hummed content. "I think we should take the day off tomorrow." Maura frowned as she looked up. "Even with that open case?" Jane shrugged and sighed. "I think Frankie and Korsak can handle the case for a day on their own and I'm sure Cavanaugh will be happy if I take a break. And Ma thinks that we're neglecting Alexis." Maura put her chin on Jane's collarbone and looked in Jane's eyes. "Did she say that?" Jane put a strand of hair behind Maura's ear and shook her head. "No, she didn't. She just said that we are working too much.", she paused and chuckled. "Oh, and that you will deliver right in the morgue." Maura slapped Jane's shoulder and smiled. "She didn't say that I would deliver like some cow on a farm?" Jane stifled a laugh and raised her eyebrows. "No." Maura rolled her eyes and laid her head back on Jane's shoulder. "You are impossible, Jane." Jane smiled broadly and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela came the next morning into the kitchen and stopped dead in her movement as she saw her daughter sitting at the kitchen island. She looked at the kitchen clock and frowned. "Did I woke up in a parallel universe?" Jane looked tiredly at her mother and frowned. "Hey, Ma. What are you doing here?" Angela raised an skeptical eyebrow. "I was supposed to watch Alexis after you and Maura went to work. I also have a question. How does it happen that you are already awake and since when are you up?" Jane stifled a yawn and sipped her coffee. "That was two questions in one sentence. But to answer them ... Maura and I decided to take a day off and share it with our daughter.", she looked at the clock too and frowned. "And we are up since ... uh ... Alexis did woke us at half past five." Angela pured herself a cup of coffee. "Where are Maura and Alexis?" Jane sighed and laid her head on her arms on the kitchen. "They're taking a bath." Angela sipped her coffee and raised her eyebrows. "You mean, Maura bathes Alexis." Jane rolled her head back and forth. "No, I mean that Maura have to take a bath with Alexis. Alexis didn't wanted to brush her teeth or bath without Maura. So Maura agreed to do as our daughter pleased. I don't know why Alexis is suddenly so clinchy." Angela shrugged and raised her eyebrows. "Maybe because Maura and you spend a lot time at the Department." Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Again,Ma?" Angela raised an hand to stop Jane's protest. "Or it could be because Maura is pregnant. And Alexis isn't the only one anymore." Jane drew confused her eyebrows together. "What do you mean with that?" Angela opened the fridge door and inspected the items in it. "Alexis was for almost four years your one and only. The center of your universe. And soon she have to share your attention with two other babies who will require your full attention. As I was pregnant with Frankie you acted almost the same way." Jane lifted her head up and looked questioningly at Angela. "You mean that Alexis is jealous of the babies already?' Angela shrugged and closed the fridge door. "It happens, Janie. A healthy relationship between siblings needs a healthy rivalry. And it will happen, no matter what you are doing. You just can make sure that your children knows that you love them on the same level." Jane frowned and sighed. She knew that it wouldn't always be easy with three children but it never came to her mind that those fight she and her brothers have had already started as Frankie and Tommy still were in Angela's womb. And she never saw herself in the same position like her mother was once. "I think we have to talk to Alexis." Angela nodded in agreement as she sipped her coffee. "Do it. It will clear things out."


	16. Chapter 16

Jane

sat on the picnic blanket and smiled as she watched how her daughter and her dog played together. Maura sighed as she settled down beside her wife. "It's a bit chilly today." Jane looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "It was your idea. Though I told you that it was chilly." Maura rolled her eyes and tightened her cardigan. "I thought it would be nice if we all spent our day off together in the fresh air. I didn't think that it would cool down so fast." Jane grinned and sipped her water. "I told you that it was cold." she mumbled. Maura sighed and shook her head. Jane laid back on the blanket, closed her eyes but then opened her right eye again to look at her wife. "I talked with Ma about Alexis and that she's currently angry with us." Maura bit into her apple and frowned. "And what did she say?" Jane took a deep breath and shrugged. "She said that it's probably sibling rivalry between the twins and her. And that it is okay as long as it doesn't' get out of control. But I think we should talk with Alexis about it." Maura nodded slowly in agreement. "I think that really might help." "Shall we do it now or after we get home?", Jane wanted to know. "I think we should let Alexis enjoy the day in the park and talk about that with her later.", Maura said and leaned on her left elbow. She lowered the zipper on Jane's jacket and placed her right hand under it. Jane raised her eyebrows and looked at her wife. "What are you doing, Maura?" Maura smiled whimsically and shrugged. "I just want to warm my hand a little." All of a sudden Jane jumped when she felt the cold hand on her bare belly. "Jesus Christ in heaven, your hand is like ice." Maura started to laugh and came closer to Jane. "There are many ways to get them warm again.", she whispered in Jane's ear. "But none of them are family-friendly." Jane growled and changed their position so she was over Maura. "You can't just say that and not expect that I will attack you, Dr. Isles. And it is not fair because of all of those poor children and couples and animals." Maura bit her bottom lip and smiled seductively. "Mama.", called Alexis and Jane rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura put the duvet under Alexis' chin and sighed as she looked at Jane. Then she looked back at her daughter and frowned. "Honey, Mama and I want to talk to you about something." Alexis scrutinized her face and sunk deeper into her bed. "Oh, oh." Jane chuckled as she sat next to Maura. Maura smiled warmly and ran a hand over Alexis' hair. "It's nothing bad, Alexis. It just ... Baby, how do you feel?" Akexis shrugged. "Good." Jane smiled and took a deep breath. "Alexis, I think what Mommy is trying to ask is how do you feel about Mommy's pregnancy?" Alexis shrugged again and started to play with the edges of her duvet. Maura looked at her wife with panic in her eyes. Jane licked her lips and frowned. "Are you happy or are you sad about it?" "I am sad because when the babies are here you won't love me anymore." Alexis suddenly said. Maura's heart contracted painfully and she took Alexis' hand. "Baby, why do you think something like that? We will always love you, no matter what." "Or no matter how old you are." Jane added with a deep frown but soft eyes."You will always be our number one girl, Al. No matter if you are three or a hundred. We will always love you and your siblings from here till the end of the universe. And the same way." Alexis looked at her. "Big promise?" Jane raised her left hand and raised her eyebrows. "Scout's honor." Alexis smiled broadly. "I love you, Mama." Jane smiled too and kissed Alexis' fingers. "I love you too, honeypie." Alexis looked at Maura. "I love you, Mommy." Maura smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you too, honey. Now go to sleep." Alexis nodded and turned on her right side. "Night, Mommy and Mama." "Good night, sweetheart.", Maura said and turned the night lamp off. "Night, baby.", Jane said and left the nursery with her wife. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jane frowned as she felt soft lips on her cheek. Maura chuckled and put a strand of hair behind Jane's ear. "Honey, you have to wake up." Jane made a face and turned on her back with her eyes still closed.. "Why?", she asked with a sleepy voice. "Frankie called. They found another body." Maura answered. Jane dragged her eyes open and yawned. "God, I hate my job." "No you don't.", Maura replied with a smile. "Now, get up and get dressed." Jane rolled her eyes and stood up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women arrives at the new crime scene in an dark alley. Jane put on her gloves and frowned as her little brother walked toward her. "Hey, what do we have?" Frankie looked at his notepad. "Caucasian, female. No ID so far. She was found by a resident when he brought out the garbage. He called 911 as soon as he found her. Didn't see anything suspicious." Jane nodded and walked to the dead woman and scrutinized her. Then she looked at her wife with a frown. "What do you think?" Maura examined the body extensively and didn't look at Jane. "She's thoroughly fit. I am sure she went to a gym very often." Jane slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I meant whether you think that Jane Doe fits the same M.O., Maura." Maura looked up. "Oh.", she examined the eye sockets and nodded slowly as she found nothing. But then she frowned deeply as she detected a little blood at the right ear and took her flash light. Jane lifted her eyebrows up and kneaded her hands. "What is it?" Maura didn't look at her. "That's odd. The ear got injured too. I can tell you what the weapon was after I have done ... "

"The autopsy.", Jane finished the sentence with a nod. But then she stopped and narrowed her eyes. "Eyes got cut out and ears are stabbed." "Jane, I cannot say if they were stabbed.", Maura objected. "It could be possible that the murderer hit her ears hard and the tympanic membranes burst." Jane ignored the objection and stared into nothing. "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil.", she slowly said. Frankie drew his eyebrows together. "Why are you talking about the three wise monkeys?" Maura looked up at the two Detectives. "The three wise monkeys san'en or sanzaru, or sanbiki no saru, literally ' the three wise monkeys' sometimes called the three mystic apes, are a pictorial maxim. Together they embody the proverbial principle of 'see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil'. The three monkeys are Mizaru, covering his eyes, who sees no evil; Kikazaru, covering his ears, who hears no evil; and Iwazaru, covering his mouth, who speaks no evil. There are various meanings ascribed to the monkeys and the proverb including associations with being of good mind, speech and action. In the Western world the phrase is often used to refer to those who deal with impropriety by turning a blind eye. In english thr monkeys' names are often given as Mizaru, Mikazaru, and Mazaru, as the last two names were corrupted from the Japanese originals."

Jane stared at her and raised eyebrows. "Is there anything you **don't** know?" Maura thought for a moment and nodded. "Of course, Jane. There are a lot of things I don't know." Jane smiled softly and exhaled. "Anyway. I'm starting to think that they got killed because they saw slash heard something that was in the opinion of the killer bad. I think we should focus on their friends.", she clenched her teeth. "God, we have to catch this guy or we will have a hell of a lot more victims."


	17. Chapter 17

Jane had her arms crossed as she sat at the empty autopsy table and shot a dirty glare at her wife.  
Maura was everything but impressed or scared as she examined Jane Doe. "The membrana tympani in the left and right ears are pierced through with a ..." she said more to the Dictaphone and Jane groaned as she threw her head back. Maura paused and stared at Frankie as he took a closer look at the right ear, "too close".  
Frankie looked up and raised his eyebrows. He cleared his throat and stepped back. One thing he had learned in the past: never mess with a pregnant Maura Isles. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
Korsak chuckled amused but sobered as he saw Maura's gaze. One thing he had learned in the past: never mess with a pregnant Maura Isles.  
Maura paused the electronic device and stared at him. "Is it too much to ask for a little respect during the autopsy?"  
Korsak closed his mouth again and searched for help.  
Jane sighed and stood up from the table. "Maura, you already mentioned at the crime scene that her ears got ...", she paused and frowned. "No, you mentioned that they got badly injured. Could you please jump to the point with what they got pierced with? Please."  
Maura sighed heavily and looked at her wife. "It could be anything. From a screwdriver to a ice pick ..."  
"Or a sharpened pencil,", Jane cut her off. "a colored pencil or a wax crayon."  
Maura drew her eyebrows together and wrinkled her nose. "Don't be ridiculous, Jane."  
Jane slowly walked to the dictaphone and let her left index finger hover over the record button.  
Maura narrowed her eyes as she understood what her wife was about to do. "Do it, Jane, and I have to start all over again."  
Jane stopped dead and decided against her teasing. She huffed. "Maura, come on. What is the cause of death?"  
Maura shrugged and pointed to a bruise on the woman's throat -strangulation." she took the fluoroscope and placed it over the bruise. The os hyoideum is also broken."  
Jane looked at the monitor. "Two got strangled and one had an broken skull. What did you say was the weapon in Paolo Hernandez' case?"  
Maura took a clipboard and made a note on the body sketch. "Something heavy."  
Korsak pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh while his chest and shoulders vibrated.  
Frankie turned his head away and rubbed his right brow.  
Jane closed her eyes and counted to ten before she looked at Maura. "Really? I thought he got hit with a down-filled pillow. Come on, was it a bat, a pipe, a stone or a two-by-four?"

Maura took a deep breath and put the clipboard to the side. "A stone. I came to the conclusion because the broken area on his head was round. And I did find soil particles in the wound." Jane's mouth hung open and she blinked a few times. "And why didn't you tell me that?" "You didn't ask me.", Maura replied. "Maura!", Jane almost growled. Maura shrugged innocently."What? I gave you the autopsy report. I thought you read it." "I did.", Jane said through gritted teeth. "I did, but eighty-five percent of it is like Greek to me." "Why didn't you come to me and ask me what it meant like you always do?" Maura asked and tilted her head to the side. Jane opened her mouth but closed it again. Korsak cleared his throat. As much as he loved to watch those two interact with each other, they needed answers ... fast. "Was she raped too?" Maura looked at him and nodded slowly. "Yes." Jane thoughtfully narrowed her eyes. "Maybe Paolo was kidnapped after Samantha and forced to have sex with her and Jane Doe." Maura looked at her and frowned. "I didn't find any semen in Samantha's nor the other victim's vaginal canals, and Jane Doe was killed after Paolo Hernandez." Frankie looked questioningly at his big sister. "Does that mean ..." Jane looked at him. "The killer already had his next victim." she finished his question. Korsak closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Maura gasped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at her desk and rubbed her face with both hands. "I wanna lie in my bed and sleep until this case is over." Frankie rolled his eyes and looked back at his monitor. He had finally received the list of Samantha's friends and checked their lives thoroughly. Korsak sat at the edge of his desk and stared at the board. "How do all three connect with each other?" "You mean beside the fact that all three were kidnapped, the women were raped and all three got killed?" Jane asked as she massaged her temples. Korsak looked questioningly at her. "Who says that Paolo wasn't raped as well?" "No one.", Jane groaned and leaned back in her chair. "But Maura says that it is harder to prove if a man's been raped." "Well, he was drugged with GHB." Korsak argued. Jane licked her lips and ran her left index finger along her bottom lip. "True." Angela came into the bullpen with two paper bags and put one on Frankie's desk and one on Jane's. Jane frowned deeply. "What are those?" "It's lunch.", Angela replied and crossed her arms "You always forget to eat when you're engrossed in a case. And since Frankie works with you, he forgot too. You'd rubbed off on your brother, Jane. At least I don't have to take care of Maura." Jane rolled her eyes while Korsak chuckled and inspected the items in the bag. Suddenly she grinned like an idiot. "You are aware that Maura would lecture you about how unhealthy this is, aren't you?" Frankie ripped open his back and chuckled low. "Thanks, Ma." Jane beamed at her mother. "Yeah. Thanks, Ma." Angela smiled but the smile disappeared when she saw the crime scene photos on the board. "Is this the current case you are working on?" Jane stood up and took her mother at the shoulders as she led Angela out of the bullpen. "Come on, you know you should not look at those photos and that I can't talk about an running case." "It is so awful that people do such awful thing to other people." Angela said and looked sadly at her daughter." I wish you would have chosen another profession." Jane rolled her eyes and sighed as she pushed the elevator button. "We are so not going to have this conversation again, Ma. And if I didn't work at the BPD you wouldn't have met Cavanaugh and I wouldn't have met Maura." "And I would just have T.J. as my grandchild", Angela said lost in thought. Jane looked up and stared at the elevator door. "Why did it sound so pejorative?" Angela snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, no. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I love T.J." Jane smiled broadly. "I know, Ma.", the door opened and Jane frowned. "See you later?" Angela smiled and nodded before she entered the elevator. "Of course, Janie."

Jane watched as the door closed and sighed loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat alone in the bullpen and studied the newest information that they had as she felt certain lips on her cheek and certain hands on her shoulders. "You are so tense", Maura stated as she started to knead Jane's shoulders. Jane closed her eyes and leaned her head against Maura's belly. "Not really", she chuckled as she could see Maura raise a skeptical eyebrow. "You raised an eyebrow, didn't you?" Maura chuckled too and shrugged. "Maybe. How about we go home and you join me in the tub after we put our daughter to bed?" Jane hummed and smiled. "Sounds tempting." Maura ran her hands over Jane's shoulders and her neck. "Come on. You need a break." Jane slowly stood up, took her jacket and turned off her desk lamp. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat in the tub behind her wife and kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you, Maura." Maura leaned back and smiled as Jane wrapped her arms around her middle and placed her hands on her stomach. "I love you too, Jane." Jane took a deep breath and rested her chin on Maura's shoulder. "Do you know that I think?" "I think that you are more beautiful now then during your pregnancy with Alexis." Maura blushed a little. "Thank you.", she paused a moment. "Jane?" "Hmm?" "I think we should start to think about names for the babies." Jane kissed her shoulder again and rested her lips on the skin. Then she frowned. "Don't you think we should wait until you've delivered? I mean, we don't even know their sexes yet. What if we decide on two girl names and they are boys?" Maura raised her eyebrows. "You mean we should make a last minute decision like we did at Alexis' birth?" Jane shrugged. "We did pick a beautiful name, didn't we?" Maura sighed and nodded. "We did. But you know how much I hate to wait till the last second to make decisions. We could discuss names for boys and girls and make the decision after I give birth. We'd just be narrowing the possibilities." Jane sighed and frowned. "I'd promised Frost to name our first born son after him when he talked me into telling you that I had fallen for you." Maura thought for a moment and repeated the name in her head to see how it would sound. Jane chuckled and kissed her shoulder again. "He didn't make me promise that it would have to be our son's first name." Maura relaxed in the embrace and smiled. "I think Barry as the second name for our son is acceptable." Jane slowly nodded and tightened the embrace a little. "Do we have to discuss it now? Because right now I would like to relax and enjoy this bath with you." Maura turned a little bit and kissed Jane's lips. "We have quite a lot of time before we make a decision. So ... no, we don't have to discuss it now." Jane grinned and kissed her wife again. "Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

Maura entered the next morning the kitchen and slowed her steps down as she saw an unexpected visitor but then smiled broadly, "Cailin, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"  
Angela stifled a laugh as she poured her daughter in law a cup of decaf.  
Cailin, who had encouraged Alexis to keep in drawing, looked at her and frowned. "Good morning to you too."  
Angela chuckled and handed Maura the mug.  
Maura rolled her eyes at herself and sighed. "I'm sorry. Good morning to everyone."  
Angela laughed and sipped her coffee. "Good morning, honey."  
Alexis was focused on her drawing and her breakfast and didn't looked up. "Moning, Mommy."  
Maura looked at her cup and frowned deeply.  
Angela noticed the look and frowned too. A little bit afraid that something serious was wrong. "Maura, what's wrong?"  
Maura stared at the coffee. "I would kill for a cup of real coffee."  
Angela grunted as she tried not to laugh. "Maura, are you starting to compromise your own principles?"  
Maura looked guilty at her. "Yes!"  
Angela smirked and took the cup of decaf. She poured a new cup of real coffee and handed it to Maura. "Your secret is safe with me."  
Maura sipped the caffee and moaned nodding. "That is so much better.", then she looked at her sister. "So, what is the reason for your surprising visit?"  
Cailin sipped her own coffee and shrugged. "I thought I came by to ask you if I could move in permanently."  
Maura choked on her coffee. "Excuse me?", she asked under her coughs.  
Angela had to laugh hearty as she saw Maura's expression.  
Cailin chuckled amused and waved. "I was just kidding. Don't look so afraid. The real reason why I am here is that I wanted to see my niece and wanted to know how you are doing. Because it's been a while."  
Maura wiped away the coffee from her chin and raised her eyebrows. "Oh. How nice of you."  
Cailin looked around and frowned. "Where is Jane?"  
Maura sat down next to her daughter and sighed. "She is up and hopefully taking a shower, which is doubtful. Or she is up and trying to ignore the alarm that I've set up for her, which is more possible."  
Angela rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee. "Oh, this woman. Since she was a child it was a problem to get her out of her bed.", she said as she also sat down at the dining table. "No matter what I have tried, she didn't cared and pretend to be asleep till I gave up. Even a bucket of ice cold water didn't bothered her."  
Maura and Cailin chuckled in amusement.  
"Are we talking about me?", Jane almost growled as she entered the kitchen.  
Angela looked at her and nodded. "Yes."  
Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Why?"  
"Because you're an **awful** morning person.", Maura chuckled.  
Jane looked at her and stopped dead as she saw Cailin. "What are you doing here?"  
Cailin furrowed her eyebrows and wrinkled her nose."What is it with this family to ask a visitor what they are doing here instead of a 'hello' or a 'good morning'?"  
Jane poured herself a cup of coffee. "Hello and morning. What are you doing here?"  
Cailin rolled her eyes and smiled. "Visiting my sister and niece. I'm not sure if I came by to see a grumpy you."  
Jane raised an skeptical eyebrow and sat down. "You like me."  
Cailin shrugged and sipped her coffee. "I'm not sure."  
"You like me.", Jane growled.  
Cailin smirked. "If you say so.", then she scrutinized Maura for a moment. "You are quite good in shape for woman who is pregnant with twins since ... uh ..."  
Maura smiled and sipped her coffee before she accepted the plate with breakfast that Angela handed her. "Four months and thank you. Yeah, I even feel pretty comfortable. A little bit more tired but we all know it is normal. But it become more difficult to do the yoga practices."  
Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. " Why? Because you can't jump through hoops anymore?"  
Maura looked warningly at her and licked her lips. "That is not true. And you know that pretty well."  
Cailin made a disgusted face. "Ew, too much informations."  
Jane chuckled while Angela rolled her eyes.  
Maura slowly shook her head and looked at Cailin. "So, how are you and Hope? I didn't see her for a while either."  
Cailin sipped her coffee and shrugged. "We're pretty good. Well, Mom is busy like always and my study takes all my time. But at all we're good."  
Maura nodded slowly. "Yeah, I still remember how it was as I were at the BCU."  
"Yeah, me too.", Jane said dreamy.  
Angela rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
Cailin looked puzzled at Jane. "You were at BCU?"  
"No.", Jane chuckled.  
Maura slumped her shoulders and exhaled loudly. "Just ... ignore her."  
Jane's mouth dropped to the floor and Cailin started to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came into the bullpen and sat down at her chair with a sigh.  
Frankie looked up and drew his eyebrows together. "What crawled up your ass and died?"  
Jane looked at him and frowned. "I am just happy that I have two brothers."  
Korsak's had shot up and he looked confused at her.  
Frankie was confused as well. "Okay, what happened?"  
Jane sighed and rubbed her face with both hands. "Cailin came flying by for a visit. Now I think Maura and her are conspiring against me."  
Korsak chuckled and Frankie laughed amused.  
Jane rolled her eyes and looked at the photo of Jane Doe that was pinned at the board. "Do we know who Jane Doe is?"  
Frankie stood up and handed her a folder. "Actually, yes. I was busy."  
Jane opened the folder and drew her eyebrows together as she read through the information. "Kate Lewis. She ... ", she paused and looked puzzled at the two men. "She was a parole officer?"  
Korsak shrugged, stood up, walked to the board and tapped at the photo of Kate's bleeding ear. " Your idea, that the killer killed those three because they saw and heard something bad, is right then it makes sense. Parole officers see and hear a lot of awful things."  
Jane looked at the board and crossed her arms over her chest and frowned deeply. "Do you want to know what I am scared of?"  
Korsak turned to her and nodded.  
Jane's frown deepened as she looked at him. "That my gut is right."  
Frankie looked questioningly at his sister. "What do you mean?"  
Jane sighed and licked her lips as she looked at him. "You already mentioned the three wise monkeys. We all mean see no evil, hear no evil speak no evil. Samantha and Paolo got their eyes cut out. See no evil. Kate's eyes got cut out and her ears got pierced through, see no evil, hear no evil. If my gut is right I am afraid that we will have at least three more victims."  
Frankie tilted confused his head to the side.  
Korsak raised his eyebrows as the penny dropped. "You mean they make pairings."  
Jane nodded slowly. "Which confirms my guess that we are talking about two killers. Probably a man and a woman."  
Frankie drew his eyebrows together. "Because female serial killers prefer to kill with a partner in crime. Like Raymond Fernandez and Martha Beck. And we didn't reach the last monkey."  
Jane nodded and rubbed her eyebrows. "Speak no evil. God damn it."  
Korsak frowned deeply. "But how can we prepare the citizens of Boston not to become the next victims?"  
Jane thought for a moment and looked at him. "We have to decipher their M.O. Otherwise we have no chance."  
Frankie looked at the two and sighed. "What are we doing now?"  
"Now, we contact Kate Lewis' family. Maybe we can get more information from them.", Jane said slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat across a sobbing man with light brown hair and frowned sympathetically. "I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. Lewis."  
Gerald Lewis slowly nodded and sniffed. "Thank you."  
Frankie cleared his throat and opened his notepad. "How long has your wife worked for the parole office?"  
"Since five years ago.", Mr. Lewis said and looked at him. "Kate loved her job. She did all she could for her clients. Is she dead because of her job? Did she get killed because she was an parole officer?"  
Jane sighed and licked her lips. "We guess so. I am sorry."  
Mr. Lewis took a deep breath and shook his head."I saw this coming. I always said to Kate that I was afraid something would happen to her one day. But she just laughed it off. I pleaded with her to get a safer job. But Kate ... Kate was stubborn. And now she is dead."  
Jane nodded slowly and drew her eyebrows together. "Did Kate change her habits or her behavior?"  
Mr. Lewis shook his head and pulled the corners of his mouth downward. "Not really. She did go out more often then before but that was because she met some new people."  
Frankie looked up and frowned. "Did she tell you who those people were?"  
Mr. Lewis shrugged. "Kate just said that they are also from the law enforcement. I think she mentioned that they were also cops that she met because of her work."  
"Did she have many friends who were cops?", Jane wanted to know.  
Mr. Lewis thought for a moment. "Well, yes. She had all kind of friends. included were all kind of professionals. She didn't judge people by what they did for a living. She had a big heart."  
Jane smiled slightly and frowned. "It sounds like that. Mr. Lewis, would you mind writing down the names of Kate's friends?"  
Mr. Lewis shook his head. "I ... I can bring you her address book. They are all in there. I can also send you her list of clients."  
Jane nodded in agreement and smiled. "That would be very helpful, thank you."  
nodded and sighed before he stood up.  
Jane watched as he left.  
Frankie looked long at her and frowned. "What do you think?"  
Jane leaned back in her chair and shrugged her eyebrows. "That we should wait for those lists and compare them with the others. Maybe we'll find an anomaly in them."  
Frankie nodded slowly and closed his notepad.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane sat in her chair the bullpen as she chewed on the nail of her thumb and stared at the Wall. Something seemed odd, something seemed so wrong. She frowned as she studied three lists of friends, three absolutely different lists. Jane sighed heavily. But then something caught her attention as Frankie scrolled down. "Frankie, go back." Frankie did as he was told and looked at the Wall. Korsak came in with a cup of coffee. "Did you find something?" Jane stood up from her chair and drew her eyebrows together. "I guess so. See those two names? They appeared in all three lists." Frankie looked at the lists and raised his eyebrows. "They seem like one of the last enries. You think they are new?"

"Or they're old." Korsak objected. Jane bit her bottom lip and looked at him. "Do you think that two identical names could appear on all three lists? Come on, let's give it a try. Frankie, check them." Frankie nodded and tapped on his keyboard. Jane saw Korsak's skeptical gaze and sighed. "We have to start somewhere if we wanna solve those cases. It is worth a shot." Korsak sipped his coffee and shrugged. Frankie frowned and looked at Jane. "Nothing about a Simon Lassiter or an Anna Craig. They don't exist." Jane looked at Korsak and smiled triumphantly. "See, I told you it's worth a shot." Korsak looked at her seriously. "Well, now we have two aliases but we still have nothing, Jane." The smile disappeared and got replaced by a deep frown. "Damnit." Frankie looked questioningly at his sister. "What do we do now?" Jane massaged her forehead and took a deep breath. "Let's go and talk to their friends again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at her desk and stared at the two composite sketches which were the results after they had questioned some of Samantha's and Kate's friends. One showed a man who looked quite familiar to her and the second showed a woman her age. Jane sighed but couldn't tear her eyes sway from the man who called himself Simon Lassiter. Korsak sat down at his desk. "What's bothering you, Jane?" Jane didn't look at him and shook her head. "This Simon guy looks familiar to me." Korsak furrowed his eyebrows and sipped his coffee. "To me too. I just can't tell were I could have met him." Jane looked over her shoulder. "Same by me. I have a strange feeling with this guy. Like I ...", she sighed. "I don't know." "You don't know what?", Maura asked as she entered the bullpen and walked straight to her wife. Jane looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "We talked to Samantha's and Kate's friends after we found out that two of the names were just aliases." She nodded to the board. "And those are the results. Korsak just told me that this guy look familiar to him as well as to me." Maura looked at the board and frowned deeply. Jane recognized the thoughtful expression and sat up straight. "What is it" Maura shook slowly her head and narrowed her eyes. "I have to say ... he looks familiar to me too." Jane drew her eyebrows together and looked confused at her former partner. "That's odd. I mean, that two people recognize a face. But three ... that's ... that's not a coincidence. We have to figure out who this guy is. I think we should release those composite sketches and the names to the media and see what we catch." Korsak nodded in agreement and picked up the receiver to his landline. "I'll set it up." Jane nodded and looked at her wife. "What are you doing up here?" Maura looked at her watch and frowned. "I just wanted to inform you that I am done for today and that I am heading home." Jane checked her own watch and frowned. "Shoot, already that late. I ... uh ..." Korsak drew his eyebrows together. " Didn't you invite Frankie for dinner today?" Jane's eyebrows shot up as she looked confused at him. "Huh?" Korsak stifled a laugh as Maura put her hands on her hips. "A week ago you invited Frankie to your house because today is the day of that Red Sox game." "Oh fu ...", Jane stopped herself as she looked at Maura, who rolled her eyes, and smiled. Maura inhaled heavily, shook her head, and started to walk. Jane got up from her chair and grabbed her jacket. Then she waved at Korsak. "See you tomorrow, Korsak." Korsak also raised his hand and chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela winced in the kitchen as all three of her children suddenly yelled in unison at theT.V. . "You should get one of those old T.V.'s, Maura. Then there would be much less of an attraction."Maura looked at Angela and smiled slightly. "You mean one of those tube T.V.'s. I don't think Jane would mind when it comes to her Red Sox or Patriots." Angela took a glass of water out of the fridge. Maura frowned and sat down at the kitchen island. "Angela, just because I can't drink any alcohol you don't have to sympathize with me. Go have a glass of wine or scotch. Or whatever you'd like to have." Angela looked unsure at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "You sure?" Maura smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll tell you the same thing I told Jane. Please don't change your life because of what I can't do, or eat or drink everything I want to during the pregnancy. It wouldn't do any of us any good." Angela slowly nodded and poured herself a glass of wine. Jane came into the kitchen and paused. "Why does Ma look like you caught her stealing a cookie?" Angela rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. Maura smiled and rolled her cup of tea between her hands. "She just wasn't sure if she should drink a glass of wine in front of me or not because of the pregnancy." "Oh.", Jane said as she walked to the fridge. "Okay. Why don't the two of you come into the living room and watch the game with us?" "And become deaf because of all of your yelling? No thank you.", Maura replied and Angela choked on her wine. Jane kissed her wife before she sipped her cold beer. "We aren't that loud." "Oh yes, you are.", said Angela with a grin. "I am surprised that the neighbors haven't called the police already." Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Ma, Frankie and I are the police." Angela shook her head slowly. "You are impossible." Jane grinned broadly. "I know.", she said and wrapped an arm around Maura's waist. "Come on, let's go watch the game." Maura sighed and walked with her to the livingroom. Angela huffed and followed the two women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came into the bullpen the next morning and frowned as she saw Korsak talking with a man his age. She pulled off her jacket and hung it over the back of her chair. "Morning guys." Korsak turned to her and lifted a hand. "Morning, Jane. Let me introduce you to Lieutenant Foley from NYPD." Jane shook Foley's hand and frowned deeply. "New York Police? What brings you here?" Foley pointed to the board and sighed. "Those two guys. We have been looking for them for four years." "What did they do that you're looking for them too?" Korsak clenched his teeth because he knew that Jane wouldn't like the news Foley brought to them. "The same as they are doing here in Boston." Foley said and handed her a big stack of files." I know that this couple already killed three people here. But they were much worse in New York. They killed twelve people we know about." Jane opened the first file and looked at him. "But you think there are more?" Foley frowned deeply. "I guess so. I also know that the two operate along the east coast. I think it started in New York and as it got too hot there, they changed their location. They always have the same M.O..." Jane looked through the file and drew her eyebrows together. "Befriend with the victim before they kidnap and kill him or her." Foley nodded and handed her his business card. "I left some notes in the files. If you have any questions ... Please feel free to contact me, Detective Rizzoli." Jane eyed the card and sighed. "I surely will do. Thank you, Lieutenant." Foley nodded and looked at Korsak. "Vince." Korsak nodded goodbye and looked at Jane. "You okay?" Jane read the files and sighed. "Not really. I thought we could have just one case without some sick serial killer. I mean one is bad enough ...", she shook her head. "But too active ... Damn." Korsak nodded slowly and clenched his teeth. Those were also his thoughts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came into Maura's office and slumped down onto the uncomfortable couch. She made a face and re-adjusted her sitting position. Maura looked up from the report and frowned. "You look stressed. What's bothering you?" Jane found a comfortable position and sighed. "A Lieutenant from the NYPD came by a four hours ago. He gave me a stack of files of crime victims who got killed by Simon and Anna. He investigated those murders four years ago.." Maura put the pen aside and her frown deepened. "And how many murders are we talking about?" "Twelve he knows about. But those are in a stack of twenty-four." "Oh my god.", Maura gasped and went pale. "This is the worse case we've ever worked on.

Jane lifted her eyebrows and licked her lips. "I think it is the worse case that the BPD has ever had. I mean they always changed their M.O. . And as the police get too close they travel up and down the east coast. Never leaving evidence." Maura drew her eyebrows together. "Even when they just started?" she asked and Jane shook her head. "Jane, you know yourself that no one is that good." Jane leaned forward and put her elbows on her thighs. "I know. And that's what worries me a lot. I ... I ... I am scared that we can't solve this case this time." Maura scrutinized her wife and stood up from her desk chair. She walked to the couch and sat down. Maura took Jane's hand in hers and ran her thumb over the scar. "This wouldn't be the first case that we couldn't solve, Jane. You are also just human. And I know that you will go to all lengths to solve even this case. But no matter how you decide to go ... please ... please remember that you have a family that waits for you, Jane. Alexis needs you ... I need you." Jane stared at the linked hands and took a deep breath. She knew what her wife was talking about. She understood everything that Maura had touched on because she had taken her to the hospital often enough. Her selflessness and her carelessness. She sighed and tightened the grip a little bit. "I will always come back to Alexis and you and the babies, Maura. I promise." Maura smiled a little. "Good. Surely you'll want to go through the files tonight. Do you need an extra pair of eyes?" Jane looked up into Maura's eyes and shook her head. "No, I'll l be good. Go home to Alexis. I won't be home that late." Maura sighed and nodded. "Okay."


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: First of all I want to thank the Beta reader who is a huge help for me through the last chapters. Thank you very much. And second I want to thank those who still read this story. Thank_ you_ as well. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura felt someone lie down next to her in the conjugal bed and opened her eyes. She sighed as her alarm said that it was 6.47 a.m. She turned onto her left side and smiled as her wife looked at her.  
Jane felt exhausted. She had planned to be home at twelve last night ... latest. But she was so engrossed in these New York files that she didn't realize that that plan had turned into thin air. She returned the smile and frowned. "I didn't want to wake you. I am surprised that your still asleep."  
Maura ran her right index finger along Jane's jaw line and smiled again. "Alexis is with your mother. Angela suggested that she take her for one night so we can sleep in since we didn't have to go to work this morning. I was awake till two last night so then I was too sleepy. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you."  
Jane closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't be, Maura. You would be still up too if you would have waited. How about we go to sleep?"  
Maura snuggled into Jane and wrapped an arm around Jane's middle. "Sounds good to me."  
Jane smiled and kissed Maura's head. "I love you."  
Maura smiled and buried her nose in Jane's neck. "I love you too, Jane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat in her sweats and t-shirt at the kitchen island and read the newspaper while she sipped her coffee. She smiled as Maura rounded the island and kissed her cheek. "What was that for?"  
Maura bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?"  
Jane smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I have the feeling that there is a ulterior motive behind this all."  
Maura grinned and shrugged. "Not that I would know."  
Jane closed the newspaper and pulled her wife to her. "A half day without a child, just the two of us. How long is it ago since we had that opportunity?"  
Maura sighed with a smile and put her hands on Jane's shoulders. "Way too long. Since we've been together again."  
Jane looked deep into her wife's eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's not talk about this, Maura. I want to keep going without thinking about that little ... incident."  
Maura looked into the warm, soft eyes and nodded before she kissed Jane on the lips. "Okay. No objection."  
Jane smiled again and sipped her coffee. "I noticed that the decaf is still pretty full. How come ?"  
Maura pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows.  
Jane raised her eyebrows as she saw how her wife's neck started to turn crimson. Then she bursted out laughing. "Jesus, are you thinking about lying to me?"  
Now not only had Maura's neck turned red but also her face. "No?"  
Jane laughed amused and kissed her wife again. "You are so damn cute. You know that?"  
Maura shrugged and smiled. "You mentioned it now and then. But thank you very much."  
Jane smirked and sipped her coffee. But then a sudden frown crept onto her face.  
Maura raised her eyebrows as she sipped her coffee. "What is it?"  
Jane didn't answer right away but then shook her head to dismiss her train of thought. . She took a deep breath and smiled again. "Nothing that can't wait until we're at work. I want to enjoy the half day off."  
Maura nodded slowly and sat next to Jane. She took her wife's hand in her own and sighed. "What do you want to do till we have to go to work?"  
Jane sipped her coffee and raised her eyebrows. "How about we lie down on the couch and cuddle. I mean we don't often have the opportunity of not being being caught by Ma while we're cuddling."  
Maura bit her bottom lip to suppress a wide grin. She stood up and led the way to the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane cracked an eye open and groaned. But she wasn't sure what the reason was. If it was because a pregnant woman laid half on her and caused that her back to ache, or was it the vibrating of her phone. She fished for the device and drew her eyebrows together as she saw Frankie's name on the display. She accepted the call and cleared her throat. "What is it?" She listened to her brother and frowned deeply. "What? When? Where?", Jane sighed and closed her eyes again. "We will be there soon."  
Maura opened her eyes and leaned her chin on Jane's shoulder. "What is it?"  
Jane rubbed her eyes with her palms and groaned again. "There's a new body, at the harbor, a woman again."  
Maura rolled away from her wife and sat up. She looked at Jane and raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you suppose to get up as well?"  
Jane raised her left index finger and furrowed her eyebrows. "Just a moment, Maura. I'll be ready in a minute?"  
"Jane, are you alright?"  
"In a minute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie pinned the newest crime scene photos at the board and looked at his sister. "That was a short cool off phase."  
Jane sighed and sipped her coffee. "Which makes me more worried."  
"Why?", Frankie wanted to know and leaned with the back of his legs against her desk.  
Korsak looked at Jane and stood up to inspect the pictures closely. "Because everytime Simon and Anna finished their 'project' they left their current location. And as far as we know we entered the 'speak no evil' stage. Which means we do not have much time anymore."  
Frankie sighed and closed his eyes. "Damn."  
"That's right.", agreed Jane with a sigh. "Okay, Abbey Dale was young, successful and worked as a meter maid, again an officer."  
"What does a meter maid hear or see that's so awful that someone would kill her and pierce her ears through.."  
Korsak sat down at his chair again and leaned back. "As much as a patrol officer, Frankie, and sometimes even much worse."  
Frankie raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "But what exactly made those four potential victims for Anna and Simon?"  
Jane stood up, walked to the board and pointed at Samantha. "Samantha was a nice girl with a second life in the bondage scene. She saw a lot of things that people like you and me call ... uh ... unusual. Our friend Paolo had friends who were criminals and decided to look away and tried to move another city instead of going to the police. Kate was a parole officer who helped petty crooks reintegrate into their social lives. She had seen a lot of things as she read through the files of her clients and heard a lot as they described their misdemeanors. Abbey was a meter maid, and she had also seen and heard a lot of things. But all four have one thing in common."  
"They are dead?", Frankie asked with a shrug.  
Korsak rolled his eyes and hit the back of Frankie's head.  
Frankie rubbed the hit area and looked confused at the older man. "Ow, hey!"  
Jane pressed her lips together to suppress a grin. "No, none of them reported what they had seen or heard."  
Frankie frowned. "See no evil and hear no evil."  
Jane nodded slowly. "Exactly."  
Korsak walked to the board and tapped at the composite sketches. "And the other thing all four have in common is that all four befriended those two."  
Jane chewed on her bottom lip and drew her eyebrows together.  
Frankie cleared his throat as he looked at the sketches. "I wonder why no one called us because of the composite sketches. I mean normally the hell breaks loose as soon as the media is sent anything that has to do with an open case, and the Bostonians give us a hell lot of false leads."  
And with that Frankie had spoken out loud what Jane was thinking. Something felt wrong in this current case. But she couldn't tell what. She sighed and shrugged. She hadn't had an answer to his question and they didn't have much time anymore before Anna and Simon would disappear again. And they would be the idiots who had let them escape again, like Foley and the NYPD. Just the thought of that possibility made her sick.  
They needed a break through ... and they needed it as fast as possible.  
"Jane, what are you thinking?", Frankie's voice brought her out ofher train of thought. Jane looked at him and shook her head. "Just ... just that I want to catch those bastards."  
Frankie nodded slowly and exhaled loudly.  
Korsak scrutinized her former partner and sighed heavily. He knew how Jane worked and he knew that this case had brought her to her breaking point.  
Jane saw how he looked at her and forced herself to smile. But she could see that it didn't convinced a Vince Korsak. She sighed and turned her head to her brother who had the same expression. She rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "What?"  
Frankie shook his head and stood up.  
Korsak decided to look back at his notes.  
A patrol officer entered the bullpen and cleared his throat. " Detective Rizzoli?", he paused as the heads of Frankie and Jane turned to him and blushed. "Um ... I mean Detective Rizzoli Senior. Sorry, Frankie."  
Frankie grunted as he stifled a laugh and Korsak put an hand in his mouth to hide his smile.  
Jane rolled her eyes again and raised her eyebrow. "Yes?"  
He scratched his chin and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "There is a woman in the conference room. She said that she recognized the man from the composite sketch that was shown on the news."  
Jane's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Korsak before she looked at the man. "Thank you."  
He nodded and left the bullpen again.  
Jane stood up and took her jacket. "Well, I think God just heard my prayer."  
Korsak raised his eyebrows and followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat across from a young red-haired woman and smiled a little. "Thank you for coming here, Miss Henson."  
Kelly Henson smiled and nodded. "As long as I can help you."  
Jane nodded and pushed the composite sketch of Simon Lassiter towards her. "You told the Officer in the foyer that you recognize this man."  
Kelly looked at the sketch and nodded again. "Yes, he talked to me a few days ago when I was in a pub. I went to meet with some friends there. He was really nice and charming, He was also very educated and handsome."  
Jane looked long at her and frowned. "What did the two of you talk about?"  
Kelly shrugged and took a deep breath. "About everything and nothing; what my hobbies are, were I went to school, if I have a boyfriend, what I do for a living."  
Korsak looked over his glasses. "And what do you do for a living?"  
Kelly stared at him and drew her eyebrows together. "I am still at the college."  
"What is your major?", Jane wanted to know.  
Kelly frowned now. "Law. Why? Is it important? Why is he in the news? Did he kill someone?"  
Jane licked her lips and exchanged gazes with Korsak.  
Kelly sat up straight and had big eyes. "Oh my God, he did, didn't he?"  
Jane cleared her throat and licked her lips again. "Did he mentioned what he does for a living?"  
Kelly swallowed hard and thought for a moment. "Yes ... yes, he did. He was pretty interested because he was in law enforcement too."  
Jane stared at her and felt her hands become sweaty. "What exactly does he do in the law enforcement?"  
Kelly stared at her hands and frowned. "Uh ... I guess ... I guess he said that he is a cop."  
Jane sank back into her chair and a sigh escaped her lips without her permission.  
Korsak slowly closed his eyes, but then looked back at Kelly. "With what name did he introduced himself to you?"  
"Simon. Simon Lassiter.", she answered and looked at the two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak stood with Jane in the hallway as the two watched Kelly enter the elevator. "What do you think?"  
Jane stared at the closed elevator and sighed. "I think now we have the answer to question why no evidence could be found at the crime scene."  
"So ... you think he could be a cop?"  
Jane started to walk toward the bullpen. "I think that we have been pranked pretty bad if Simon Lassiter **is** a cop."


	21. Chapter 21

Maura came home and frowned as the whole house was dark except for the kitchen. She locked the front door as she closed it and walked into the kitchen. She sighed at what she saw and walked to the kitchen counter. "Do you want to tell me why the whole house is dark and why you're studying the files and your notes? And why those files are at our house?"  
Jane rubbed her focused eyes with a hand and sighed before she sipped her scotch. "Because I am in the kitchen and don't need light everywhere, and, because I don't see the obvious, and because a witness was at the Department and said that this Simon guy is a cop. And I want to catch this bastard especially if it is a cop."  
Maura sighed again and closed all files and notes. "But you need rest."  
Jane opened the files again and frowned. "Make me."  
Maura took a bottle of water out of the fridge and smiled a little. "Don't start that, Jane."  
Jane smiled too and leaned back in her chair. "You know ... I ... could use a little distraction."  
Maura chuckled as she sipped her water but then frowned. "You said John Doe is a cop?"  
Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "That's what Abbey Henson, the witness, told us. Did I mentioned that she is a student of law?"  
Maura looked worried at her wife and licked her lips. "Again a person who has to do with the law."  
Jane nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I already told Frankie that all the victims had witnessed something that has to do with crimes or unusual sex practices."  
"You mean Samantha McKenna.", Maura stated and Jane nodded. "Well, maybe she saw something she shouldn't have."  
Jane drew her eyebrows together and ran her thumb and middle finger along her chin. "Or she had experienced something. Maura, you said she was raped." she cursed herself as the thought came to an end. "Did you find any other signs of sexual assaults?"  
Maura thought for a moment and lifted her eyebrows. "There was some old scar tissue that I found. But in context with her sexual practices I didn't pay much attention to them."

"But it could also be that the scar tissue are the result of a rape?"  
Maura sighed and tilted her head to the side and thoughtfully furrowed her eyebrows. "Well ... yes, maybe."  
Jane opened the files of all the victims and tapped on every single picture. "That's it. Samantha McKenna got raped. Paolo Hernandez had criminal friends. Kate Lewis was a parole officer and Abbey Henson was a meter maid."  
Maura looked confused at her wife. "What does that have to do with the three wise monkeys?"  
Jane stood up and ran a hand through her hair. "Not literally, Maura. Let's ..." she paused and looked at her wife. "Okay, let's say theoretically Samantha was raped before, Paolo witnessed it, one of Kate's clients told her about it and Abbey was at work and heard Samantha's screams for help."  
Maura was still confused and made a face. "I still don't understand."  
Jane sighed with a smile and pointed with both index fingers at Samantha and Paolo. "Samantha got raped in the past but was too ashamed to go to the police. Paolo saw how a friend of his, because he had connections to Boston, had raped Samantha." she pointed at Kate."This person had told Kate about it.", now she pointed at Abbey. "And Abbey worked as Samantha got raped." she pointed at Samantha and Paolo again."Samantha denied it, she didn't go to the police. Paolo saw it but didn't report It.", she pointed again at Kate and Abbey. "Kate had a confession but she protected her client by not reporting it and Abbey ... she didn't help Sam and also didn't report it. Do you understand? See no evil and hear no evil."  
Maura stared at the photos as she ran her left middle finger over her lips thoughtfully. "I think I understand the concept that you mean." she pointed at Samantha."But why kill Samantha, Jane? She was the victim."  
Jane's shoulders slumped and the elationleft her body. "I don't know. Damn, I don't know. In my head it sounded so good. Now it just sounds dumb."  
Maura raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "No.", she said fast. "Anyhow it makes sense. It always comes back to Samantha. You have a victim and three witnesses who didn't report it. You mentioned that Samantha was abducted on her way to her friend's dorm."  
Jane took a deep breath and nodded.  
Maura narrowed her eyes and frowned. "You also mentioned that she was in a pub before she disappeared."  
Jane frowned deeply. "Did I?"  
Maura nodded. "Yes. As you fell asleep but kept talking about the case." she said and Jane rolled her eyes. "When Samantha drank a little too much, after she was abducted, she had met friendly Simon. It is possible that Samantha told him her history.. And who gives you the feeling of someone you can trust and be protected by?"  
Jane stared at her and sighed loud. "A person who says that he is a police officer who promises to keep his mouth shut."  
Maura smiled sadly and lifted her eyebrows.  
Jane closed her eyes and exhaled loud. "You mean this could be someone who sees himself ... or better to say themselves as a kind of avenger angels?"  
Maura walked to Jane and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her wife. "All I mean is that those two people may have experienced something similar and that they want revenge for it. But they don't care who to pay for. It is a kind of stress reduction for them."  
Jane sighed heavily and looked into Maura's eyes. "You are a genius."  
Maura smirked and kissed Jane once more. "You are pretty brilliant by yourself."  
Jane grinned. "Thank you, Dr. Isles."  
"You are welcome." Maura whispered before she kissed Jane again and moaned as this kiss became pasionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had decided to question Samantha's best friend Mandy Bosworth this morning. She looked at her watch and drew her eyebrows together. "Mandy should have been here an hour ago. God, I hate unpunctual people."  
Korsak looked at her and grinned. "What? You?"  
Frankie stifled a laugh and hide his grin behind his coffee mug.  
Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Gee, I just have appointments when we catch heavy cases."

"Which never happenes." Frankie said with an innocent face.  
Jane looked at him and opened her mouth to argue but closed it again.  
Korsak laughed amused and threw his hands up. "I won't say anything to that. I never saw you speechless."  
Jane huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am at work 24/7."  
"That's why I am amazed that you're still married." Frankie jumped.  
"What was that?" Jane almost growled.  
Frankie pursed his lips and looked concentrated at his monitor. "Nothing."  
Jane took a few deep breaths and exhaled loudly as she got a text message. She grabbed her phone and stared at Frankie. "I swear to God if this is a reminder of any kind of a ..." she paused as she read the message and turned serious.  
Frankie looked at his sister and frowned. "Jane?"  
Korsak looked up and drew his eyebrows together. "What is it?"  
Jane re-read the message and looked slowly up. "It is Mandy. She was found." she clenched her teeth." In West Cambridge. ", she sighed. "She's dead."  
Frankie slammed his hand on his desk.  
Korsak closed his eyes and sighed. "God damnit."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane inspected the new crime scene and kneaded her hands . Something bothered her. She slowly walked to the dead body of Mandy and frowned. "The same M.O.?"  
Maura looked up and nodded slowly. "Eyes are removed, ears got pierced through. But ..."  
"The tongue is also removed." Jane finished the sentence and sighed as Maura nodded."There we have our three wise monkeys. So Mandy also knew."  
Korsak looked confused at his former partner. "Knew what?"  
Maura examined the body and looked at him with a frown. "Jane has the theory that Samantha got raped and all the victims knew about it."  
Korsak looked scandalized at Jane. "Why don't I know about this?"  
Jane sighed heavily and looked at Mandy. "Because I got this **theory** just last night. And it confirms it even more with Mandy's death."  
Maura looked up and raised her eyebrows.  
Frankie cleared his throat and sighed. "So ... we're looking for a maniac serial murder couple?"  
Jane shrugged her shoulders and licked her lips. "In which the male is a sick murderer."


	22. Chapter 22

Jane sat at her desk and frowned while she followed every path of her thoughts. She chewed on her thumb nail and sighed heavily. With Mandy they had lost their chance to confirm her theory that it all was just about Samantha and because she didn't report the rape. And with Mandy's murder Anna and Simon were about to leave Boston to terrorize another city.  
"You look like shit.", said a familiar voice and brought Jane out of her train of thought.  
Jane looked up and drew her eyebrows together. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
Masterson shrugged and took a chair to sit down at Jane's desk. "I was the one who had requested you and Korsak. I knew you would be interested in Mandy Bosworth's death."  
"What made you think so?", Jane almost growled. "Because we invastigate a chain of murders that are connected to Samantha McKenna?"  
Masterson smiled slightly and shrugged. "Don't forget ... I was also a member of your investigator team."  
Korsak entered the bullpen and stopped dead as he saw the cause of trouble. "Oh, come on. You must be kidding me."  
Masterson looked at him and chuckled. "I'm glad too to see you, Vince."  
Korsak raised an skeptical eyebrow and sat down at his desk. "What brings you here?"  
Masterson brought his notepad out of the inside pocket of his jacket and threw it on Jane's desk. "I thought my notes could be helpful for you. I have my copies. I don't need those anymore. Use them."  
Jane sighed and opened slowly the notepad. She looked through them and took a deep breath. "Thank you."  
Masterson bit his bottom lip and nodded. "You're welcome. I've heard that Lieutenant Foley also offered you his help."  
"How do you know Foley?", Korsak wanted to know as he looked at their former colleague.  
Masterson ran a hand over his unshaved chin and shrugged. "I met him once or twice when I still worked in Baltimore. He also helped me when I was a Rookie."  
Jane looked at him and drew her eyebrows together. "You never mentioned that you also have connections in New York."  
Masterson shrugged as he got up to his feet. "I already told you that I have a lot of connections, Jane."  
Jane raised her eyebrows and bit her tongue.  
Masterson smiled as he passed Maura as she entered the office. "Maura."  
Maura turned her head toward him confused, and frowned. "Ryan.", she walked to Jane's desk and looked questioningly at her wife. "Why was Ryan here?"  
Jane lifted Masterson's notepad up and shrugged. "He came by to give me this."  
Maura's frown deepened and she took a deep breath. " I came upstairs because the results of Mary's blood are back."  
Jane laid one hand on the folder and one against her forehead. "I can see that Mary had GHB in her blood."  
Maura looked at her wife. "How did you know that?"  
Jane stifled a laugh and opened the folder while Korsak chuckled. "Well, I think that is a pretty high dose."  
" It's double that you would normally need.", Maura stated and crossed her arms over her chest. Jane sighed and looked at the autopsy report. "She wasn't raped? Well ... that is new."  
Korsak looked at her and drew his eyebrows together as he followed his train of thought.  
Jane was about to ask Maura her next question as she saw his expression. "Korsak ... what is it?"  
Korsak got up to his feet and walked to the board. "You said that Mandy was Samantha's best friend. And best friends tell each other everything, right?"  
Jane looked at Maura and shrugged. "Well, normally they do, yeah."  
Korsak turned to Jane and pointed to Mandy. "And Mandy got killed because you wanted to talk with her about your theory that Samantha got killed. Isn't that an odd coincidence?"  
Jane leaned back un her chair. "I don't believe in coincidences.", she said and looked thoughtfully at him. "So you think that we have a mole in Homicide?"  
Korsak shrugged and furrowed his eyebrows. "It is possible, isn't it?"  
Jane looked at Maura with raised eyebrows. "It would explain why the killer couple is always two steps ahead of us. But it could be anyone except for you, Korsak, Frankie, Cavanaugh and me."  
Maura lifted her eyebrows and nodded as she tilted her head to the side.  
Korsak looked at Jane. "And what a we doing now?"  
Jane took the files and her notes and looked at him with a certain expression. "Now we move our work place to somewhere else."  
Korsak nodded and took all his notes.  
Maura took her phone and typed something into it. "I texted Frankie so he knows where to go."  
Jane looked at both and exhaled loudly. "All right, let's move."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie came into Maura's office later with four paper cups and placed them on the table.  
Jane grabbed the cup with her name on it and sipped it. "That's what I needed. Thanks, Frankie."  
Maura and Korsak grinned as they sipped their coffees.  
Frankie rolled his eyes. "I always wanted to be a coffee deliverer. I always missed it since I am a Detective."  
Jane rolled her eyes and grinned.  
Frankie sat down next to Jane and leaned forward on his elbows. "So we are in Maura's office because the three of you think there is a mole upstairs. But that would crash the theory of just two murderers."  
"Not really.", Jane said with a shake of her head. "When the male killer is really a cop it is possible that he has friends in here. Let's say the mole and the killer meet regularly in a pub somewhere in Boston, have a couple drinks, and talk about work."  
"Which would make the Officer a mole without his knowing.", Maura said and Jane nodded in agreement.  
"It would be a dirty trick.", Korsak mumbled against his cup.  
Jane pursed her lips and lifted her eyebrows. "It would. But it would give Simon the opportunity to be up-to-date on our investigation. Which would explain why Mandy had to die."  
"But you decided today that you want to question her.", Maura stated and looked with a frown at her wife.  
Jane shrugged and opened Mandy's file. "All the lines come together at Samantha. The only logical next step would be to question Mandy. If I am right, then the mole came to the same conclusion and talked through the next steps with Simon . And Simon had all the information he needed."  
"Sounds logical to me.", Korsak said and sipped his coffee.  
Frankie frowned deeply and sighed. "But what are we doing with the cop who gave Simon all that information when we get him?"  
Jane blinked a few times and took a deep breath. She had asked herself that question since they had found out that there must be a leak. What would they do with this cop. She shrugged. "We arrest him for aiding."  
Frankie furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "Jane, you said yourself that the Officer probably didn't know that he helped a serial killer."  
Maura inhaled sharply and looked at her wife.  
Jane sat up straight and looked at her younger brother.. "Frankie, we are not allowed to talk about open cases. So it isn't an Officer, who is responsible for the case,. The Officer has to live with the consequences. I don't like it either. Believe me."  
Frankie huffed and shook his head. "That's some bullshit."  
Jane pressed her lips together before she licked them. "I know. But I didn't made the rules, Frankie."  
"You also talk about open cases with Maura.", he argued.  
Jane drew her eyebrows together and looked confused at her brother. "Wha ... Maura is the Chief Medical Examiner.", she laughed in disbelieve.  
"I am responsible for the most of your cases.", Maura added.  
Frankie rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. "I know."  
"Frankie,", Jane said softly and he looked at her. "Look, I know you are afraid that it could be a friend of yours and I understand you. But it could also be a Detective who's worked for years with Korsak and me in Homicide. But it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if we know him. All that matters is that we catch Simon and Anna before they move on."  
Frankie looked at her and nodded.  
Korsak cleared his throat. "So ... what do we do next?"  
Jane shrugged and furrowed her eyebrows. "I say that we go and pay a visit to Mandy's dorm tomorrow. Maybe we can get lucky and find something helpful."  
Korsak nodded in agreement and took off his glasses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane laid down on her side of the bed and rubbed her eyes with a groan.  
Maura came out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. "Would you really arrest an Officer because he was aiding these killers, even he didn't know he did it?"  
Jane leaned on her left elbow as she looked at her wife. "Yes ... yes, I guess I will do it. We all have to take the consequences. I would even arrest Korsak if he was the leak."  
Maura raised her eyebrows surprised. "Would you really? Would you really arrest Vince if he was the leak?"  
Jane looked away from Maura as she thought about the question. Would she? **Could** she? But then she looked back at her wife. "Yes, I would. I arrested you when I had to, didn't I?"  
Maura walked to their bed and pulled off her dressing gown. "Yes, you did.", she said as she laid down and turned to Jane. "But when you arrested me I could see how hard it was for you, how painful it was for you."  
Jane rolled on her right side and scrutinized Maura's face. "Because I did know that you didn't killed Brian Adams."  
Maura took a deep breath. "You couldn't know it then, Jane."  
Jane nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. Because I know that you are incapable of harming a living creature."  
Maura raised her eyebrows. "But I can harm dead creatures?"  
Jane furrowed her eyebrows and smiled a little. "Well ... you cut open dead bodies for a living."  
Maura chuckled and kissed her wife's lips. "Yes, I do."  
Jane grinned but sobered immediately. "And I know that Korsak isn't that stupid to talk about an open case.", she sighed heavily. "You know I love my job. But I hate it when we have to investigate a case that involves cops."  
Maura smiled sadly and put a strand of hair behind Jane's ear. "I know, Jane, me too."  
Jane pulled her wife closer to her or ... as close as possible. She sighed again. "You know ... your baby bump is starting to move."  
Maura chuckled and hit Jane's shoulder. "I love you too."  
Jane smirked and inhaled Maura's scent deeply before she closed her eyes and was embraced by a dreamless sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_Day 0 ..._

Jane took a deep breath and ran the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead as she stared at the punching bag. She had decided to go extra early to the headquarter and wait for Frankie and Korsak before the go to Mandy's dorm. She looked at the clock on the wall above the door of the gym and rolled her eyes. Still two hours until Korsak and Frankie would come. Still two painful slow hours she would have to wait.  
Patience is a virtue, Jane. She could hear Maura say and madea face. "Oh, come on. Not enough that I live and work with you. Now you also have to be in my head, Maura?", Jane said to no one but herself. She looked back at the clock and groaned as just two minutes had gone by. Jane stomped in the direction of the locker room but changed the direction to the showers. It was just a god damned dorm and not a freaking large-scale raid. Right? Right!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura smiled broadly as she entered the Café and Angela eyed her ling. "You had a ... good night?"  
Maura tilted her head to the side and grinned. "I had a wonderful night, thank you. And yourself?"  
Angela smiled knowingly and shrugged. "I had also a great night. But I am sure that mine wasn't as good as yours."  
Maura needed a moment until she understood what Angela was talking about and lifted her eyebrows. "Oh no, Angela. Jane and I didn't have had sex last night. We just ... we just talked before we fell asleep."  
Angela grinned and waved before she handed her daughter in law a cup of coffee. "Whatever. It is not like I pry in my daughter's sex life."  
Maura choked on her coffee and smiled apologetically as Angela lifted an skeptical eyebrow. "The coffee is very hot."  
It wasn't a lie, the coffee was hot.  
Angela crossed her arms over her chest and looked long at Maura. "You are way too long with Jane together. I preferred it as you were unable to lie."  
Maura frowned deeply as she put the cup down. "Angela, I am still incapable to lie."  
Angela raised her eyebrows and started to clean the counter. "Speaking of Jane. Where is my lovely daughter? I hadn't seen her."  
Maura looked at her watch and raised her eyebrows. "I think she is in the gym. She was very jittery the whole morning so I sent her to the Department to wait there for Sergeant Korsak and Frankie. I ... uh ... Jane made me nervous. Well, she said that she would need a good fight with the punching bag."  
Angela grunted as she stifled a laugh. She beamed as Frankie entered the Café. "Good morning, baby."  
Frankie stopped dead and rolled his eyes. "Morning, Ma. Can I have a cup of coffee, please."  
Angela grabbed a mug and sighed. "You are as bad as Jane, Frankie."  
Frankie closed briefly his eyes and shook his head before he looked at Maura. "Morning, Maura. Where is Jane."  
Maura pointed with her index finger downwards. "In the gym and waiting for you and Vince."  
Frankie rolled his eyes and thanked his mother for the fresh coffee. "Let her work out maybe then she won't be so sassy."  
Maura started to chuckle and sipped her coffee.  
"That won't help either.", Angela laughed.  
Frankie grinned and sipped his coffee.  
Korsak came into the Café too and stifled a yawn.  
Frankie drew his eyebrows together. "Long night with your dogs?"  
Korsak rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up."  
Maura and Angela started to laugh together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came onto the floor where Mandy's room was and drew her eyebrows together as she saw that the door was broken in. She took her gun from the holster and pushed the door carefully with her elbow open. She pressed her lips together as she entered the room as quiet as possible and draw her gun up. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and the blood roared in her ears. Jane looked in every corner of the room and was about to lower her gun as a sharp pain spread in her neck. She turn around to look confused at her attacker. But before she could see the face the room started to spin and then all went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura sat at her desk as Susie entered her Office. "Dr. Isles?"  
Maura looked up from her laptop and frowned deeply. "Yes, Susie?"  
Susie cleared her throat and pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. "Um ... Detective Masterson asked me to bring him to you."  
Masterson came in the office too and raised his hand. "Hey, Maura."  
Maura raised up and the frown deepened. "What are you doing here?"  
Susie hesitated a moment and frowned too. "I ... uh ... I go back to work if you don't need me."  
Maura looked at her and nodded with a small smile. But she became serious again as she looked back at Masterson. "So?"  
Masterson held an folder up and cleared his throat. "I ... uh ... I wanted to bring Jane those notes for the case that I had at home."  
Maura put an hand on her desk to lean on it. "And why are you down here?"  
Masterson rubbed his chin as he raised his eyebrows with a loud sighed. "The guys suggested that Jane would be down here."  
Maura's heart skipped a beat as those words reached her brain and she felt like her legs became jelly. "No ...", she said quietly. "No, she's not. I thought Jane would be with Frankie and Korsak to Mandy Bosworth's dorm."  
Masterson drew his eyebrows together and shook his head briefly. "They are upstairs and discuss one of those ridiculous YouTube videos.", he paused as scrutinized Maura. "I see you're pregnant again."  
Maura took her cell phone in a shaking hand and licked her lips as she had dailed Jane's number. "I rather don't dicuss this with you, Ryan.", she frowned as she just reached the voicemail. A odd feeling spread in her chest.  
Masterson also frowned and made a step forward Maura. "What is it?"  
Maura stared at the device. "I just reached Jane's voicemail."  
Masterson shrugged. "Maybe Jane is at Boston Joe's and she forgot the phone in her car."  
Maura looked at him and her eyes watered immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura paced up and down in BRIC, her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and a deep frown laid on her forehead. Her lips formed a thin line. How could a 'simple' case go so wrong? Why did they had missed the clue that Jane wasn't in the Department anymore? Why did it have to happen especially now?  
Masterson followed with his eyes her movements and sighed. "Maura, if I watch you then I get seasick."  
Maura didn't stop to walk. "Then stop watching me."  
Frankie kneaded his hands and looked at the Wall. "I try my best to trace her GPS but ..."  
Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Frankie, please try harder."  
Frankie nodded and continued his task.  
Masterson stood up and took her at the shoulders. "Maura, stop pacing up and down. It won't help and I need you to calm down in your situw."  
You could think that Maura tried to burn Masterson directly to hell with her gaze. "I pace up and down as much as I like. Stop telling me what to do."  
Masterson frowned deeply. "I am just worried, Maura."  
"Stop worrying about me and do your fucking job.", Maura hissed.  
Korsak entered BRIC and stopped dead in his track as he heard those words out of the Medical Examiner's mouth. "Whow, calm down, Doc. Such words out of your mouth."  
Maura closed her eyes again and counted to ten. "Anything new ?"  
Korsak nodded and ran his right hand over his beard. "I informed Cavanaugh right now. The whole BPD is on the street. We just need a new hint."  
Maura took a shakily breath. "Then it could be too late."  
A heavy silence suddenly laid over the group of four. No one dared to imagine this scenario.  
Masterson jumped up and grabbed his phone. "I may have a CI who can help us."  
Korsak looked in disbelief at him. "And you have forgotten that little detail until now?"  
Masterson shrugged and left BRIC on his heels.  
Korsak shook his head and rubbed his face with both hands. "Come on, guys. We have not much time."  
Maura exhaled shakily and put her hands on her belly. **Jane** was her thought in that moment and a tear ran down her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane groaned loud as she came around again and drew her eyebrows together. What on earth had happened? Her mouth was dry as the desert and her head was throbbing. Did someone had knocked her out? Jane groaned again as she tried to reach for her head but she felt a resistance against her wrist. She pulled again put there was that resistance again. She tried it with her other hand but she still had no luck. Jane dragged her eyes open and groaned as she was welcomed by a blinding light. She blinked a few times and looked down at herself with a frown. "What the hell ...", she said to herself. She was bond to an old metal table that looked similar to Maura's autopsy tables. She looked around in the room that looked like a vaulted cellar. Jane pulled again at the cords with full force but still had no luck. She stopped dead as she heard someone talking and closed fast her eyes as the door opened.  
"Shouldn't she be awake now?", asked a female voice.  
"Shell be awake pretty soon.", answered a man with a familiar voice.  
Jane forces herself to let her eyes closed. **Shit**., she thought and swallowed hard.


	24. Chapter 24

Cavanaugh stood in the bullpen and frowned deeply. "Why did Rizzoli go to Mandy Bosworth's dorm without any backup?"  
Korsak looked over his glasses and drew his eyebrows together. "She wasn't suppose to go there all by herself. We agreed that we would drive to BCU as soon as Frankie and I got here."  
Maura licked her lips and wrapped her arms around herself. "She was really jittery the whole morning. So I sent her to the Department. I shouldn't have done that."  
Cavanaugh looked at her and sighed. "It isn't your fault, Doc. And even if Jane would have come in with you, you wouldn't have been able to hold her back even if you had her cuffed to you."  
Maura fought against the upcoming tears and nodded before she looked at her feet. She knew that the Lieutenant was right. The cost of Jane's impatience was always trouble. But the whole situation was different now because out in Boston's streets was a couple who killed people who had witnessed awful things. And her wife had seen a lot of awful things.  
Korsak could almost hear Maura's thoughts as he looked at the pregnant woman, but decided against reacting. He didn't want to be the reason for Maura's breakdown. He looked at Cavanaugh and nodded. "Frankie try to locate Jane's car. If we find that maybe we'll know where Jane is."  
Cavanaugh frowned as he looked at Masterson. "And you are fine with that, Vince?"  
Korsak looked in the same direction and shrugged. "As long as Masterson keeps it down and help us find Jane. I am good with that."  
Cavanaugh nodded slowly as saw that Maura was starting to break down. "Doc, why don't you go down to the Café and have a cup of coffee or tea?"  
Maura looked at him and shook her head vehemently. "No, I ... I ... I prefer to stay here."  
Korsak walked to her and took her carefully by the shoulders. "Come on, Maura. Let's go down to Angela. I am sure the both of you need a distraction. Sit with her and have a tea. As soon as we have something new I will come to you. Come on."  
Maura stifled a sob and let Korsak led the way to the elevator.  
As soon as Maura and Korsak were gone Cavanaugh released a worried sighed. He'd already lost one of his Detectives, and he would turn the world upside down to bring Jane safely back to her family.  
Angela looked up as someone entered the empty Café and her heart broke once more as she saw the bundle of misery that Maura was. She rounded the corner and stepped toward her daughter in law. "Maura.", she said but hesitated because she knew that Maura didn't like physical closeness when she felt miserable.  
Maura saw the hesitation and closed her eyes. "Please.", she whispered almost inaudiblely.  
Angela didn't miss the plea and closed the distance. She hugged Maura tightly and her heart broke a third time as the younger woman began to sob. "Oh, Maura."  
Maura clutched at Angela like she was her last life line as she sobbed. "I can't lose Jane. Not now."  
Angela looked at Maura and put her face in between her hands as she frowned. "We won't lose her, honey. **You** won't lose her. Jane is strong, she is so strong, Maura. And I know that Frankie, Vince and Sean will do everything they can to bring her back home in one piece. Then you can bite off her head."  
Maura had to laugh and dried her tears.  
Angela smiled reassuringly and looked at Korsak. "Vince, would you like to have a cup of coffee?"  
Korsak shook his head and looked at Maura with a worried look on his face. "No, thank you. I probably should go back upstairs and see what we've . Could you do me a favor and keep an eye at the Doc?"  
Angela nodded and gently pushed Maura to an chair at the counter. "Of course."  
Korsak nodded and left.  
Angela went behind the counter. "Maura, would you like to have some tea?"  
"I rather would prefer a bottle of wine.", Maura replied.  
Angela made a face and grabbed a mug. "Uh ... sorry, honey, but that I can't offer right now. But what I **can** offer is an extra large portion of french fries. And don't worry, I won't tell Jane."  
"Thank you.", Maura whispered with a said smile. "Angela?"  
Angela turned her head to her and raised her eyebrows. "Yes, sweetheart?"  
"How can you be so calm?"  
Angels placed the mug in front of Maura and sighed. "I am everything but calm. My inner self is climbing up inside my ribcage after it ran a thousand circles and slide down my spine.", she smiled and put and hand on Maura's as she saw the puzzled look. "I go crazy, Maura. But now you need me until your mind works again. And it wouldn't be helpful for you if I was hysterical right now."  
Maura nodded slowly and looked at her tea. "Thank,you."  
Angela sighed heavily. "Now, let me get those french fries."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak came into the Boston Regional Intelligence Center and frowned as Cavanaugh was with Frankie and Masterson. "Any good news?"  
Frankie didn't look at him as he hit the buttons on the keyboard hard. "I'm still trying to track her phone. I can try as much as I like, but I'm never going to get anywhere as long as it's turned off."  
Cavanaugh frowned."What about her car?"  
"It's at BCU.", Frankie grumbled.  
Masterson ended the call and looked at Korsak. "My CI's will keep their eyes open. But they didn't see anything unusual."  
Cavanaugh looked at Korsak and shrugged. "Let's go to BCU and see what Jane had seen."  
Korsak nodded slowly and looked at Frankie. "You stay here."  
Frankie looked at him and nodded.  
Korsak started to walk. "Come on, Masterson."  
Masterson grabbed his jacket and followed Korsak and Cavanaugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane tried to free herself as she tore at the cords and growled desperately. "Come on, your son of a bitch", she growled through clenched teeth and whimpered as she was unsuccessful. "Fuck."  
She stopped dead as the heavy metal door opened with a creak then she tugged at the cords again.  
"Look who decided to come back in to the world of the living.", the man said with a smile in his voice.  
Jane stopped tugging and looked at him and her eyes grew wide. "**You**!"

Foley laughed and nodded before he walked into the room. "Yes. Me. Who did you expect?"  
Jane licked her lips and tried to calm herself down as a woman with dark hair entered the room too. "And you must be Anna."  
He laughed and put an hand on Anna's shoulder. "My bad. Let me introduce you to my daughter Donna. You know her as Anna."  
Donna grinned and lifted her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Detective."  
Jane looked frightened and her chest rose and fell quickly. "You helped us. You gave me your notes. I thought you were one of us?"  
He laughed as he slowly walked toward her. "Well, it made the whole game more interesting, Detective. I was curious as to whether you could find out our little secret. Well, I must admit that I am surprised by how smart you really are. No one ever came as close to us as you did."

Jane stared straight into his eyes. "So that's it to you? A game? How many times did you foolyour colleagues?"  
He shrugged with an amused smile. "So many times that I have stopped counting. But you and your team are the only ones that ever got this far."  
"Why are you doing this?", Jane whispered with a shaking voice.  
He pointed at his daughter. "You see this young woman, my daughter? She was once a cute, innocent girl. But then she met this monster who called himself her boyfriend. And then he raped her ... and threatened her that if she went to the police he would kill her; that he would find her, no matter where she hid, and kill her."  
Jane looked to Donna and then back to him. "You are a cop. You could report the rape."  
He sighed and tilted his head to the side. "You know when I found out that my sweet Donna got raped? Five years later. And what could we do then? Nothing."

Jane looked at him and she took another another breath. "That's why you're doing this? So you can have revenge for what happened to your daughter? Is that the reason you picked Samantha?"  
He shook his head and sighed. "We picked Samantha because she pretended that nothing happened. She even started to visit this sick website with all this bondage shit. She was not supposed to do that."  
"She was also a victim.", Jane said quietly. "She just kept on living."  
"She should have suffered like Donna did.", he almost shouted. "She should have gone to the police and told them what happened. But no ... she just let her raper get away."  
"Why did you kill Paolo?"  
"He had seen it all. The whole rape. It was his friend and he was a coward. He didn't help that woman and he also didn't report it - like Brandon Koller's friend did."  
Jane frowned deeply and a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. "Is this all about your daughter, hmm? So you can get justice for her? So you can judge all those rape victims who hadn't the courage to go to the police, like your daughter didn't have the courage."  
He laughed and looked at his amused daughter. "We don't choose just rape victims. We chose our victims really carefully."  
Jane pressed her lips together and exhaled sharply through her nose. "I thought you were a couple, but there are actually three of you, aren't there?" He laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Very good, Detective."  
"Who is the third partner in crime?"  
Hr shrugged playfully and pointed at her. "You tell me."  
Jane started to shake out of anger and she clenched her teeth as she couldn't come up with a name. "You won't get away with this, Foley."  
Foley leaned forward and his eyes sparkled. "Oh yes, we will.", he whispered into her ear.  
Jane turned her head away in disgust and closed her eyes. She asked herself why she had to be so stupid.  
Foley grinned and sighed. "You asked who the third partner in crime is. Let me tell you a little story ..."


	25. Chapter 25

Jane looked around and tried to free herself even though she knew that every tug was very painful. Her angry grunt was in vain. She took a deep breath as she laid down at the cool metal table. What was the breathing technique that would bring her to the present? Ooh- what? Jane took a steady deep breath. "Ooh-jie .", she breathed and smiled as she heard Maura's voice and closed her eyes. **Maura**. As if the name had enraged her Jane tugged hard on the cords again. She didn't care that her wrists became sore. The only thing she cared about right now was that she getting out of this freaking vaulted cellar. She needed to get back to her wife. She needed to get back to her daughter and to her family. She growled in frustration and tugged at the cords again. She stopped and looked to a dark corner as an amused laugh filled the room.  
Donna came out of the shadow with a broad smile on her lips. "You can do that as much as you like. The only thing you will achieve are broken wrists."  
Jane chomped with rage and she pierced Donna with her gaze. "I'm going to kill you as soon as I make it out of here."  
Donna laughed again as she walked beside the table. "You won't make it out of here.", she raised her eyebrows. "Well, not alive."  
Jane's facial muscles twitched and she tugged hard at the cords again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura closed the front door as she entered her house.. Angela had insisted on going home while Frankie, Korsak and Cavanaugh did everything possible to find Jane. Maura had agreed after the four men had come back from BCU with nothing but the realization that someone had broken into Mandy's dorm and that Jane must have been kidnapped there because Masterson had found Jane's badge on the floor.  
Maura was prepared for everything but not the impact that hit her as Alexis threw herself against her mother's legs. Maura almost lost her balance and had to brace herself against the door.  
Angela looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows. "Careful, Alexis. You don't want your Mommy fall, do you?"  
Alexis shook her head and looked guiltily up to Maura. "Sorry."  
Maura ran a hand through her daughter's hair and smiled tired. "It's okay, baby. Nothing has happened", then she lifted her daughter up and sighed. "I missed you."  
Alexis wrapped her arms around Maura's neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you, Mommy.", then she looked over Maura's shoulder. "Where is Mama?"  
Maura swallowed hard and forced her tears back. "Mama ...", she took a deep breath. "Mama can't be home right now. You have to just be with me."  
Alexis just shrugged. "Okay."  
Maura smiled again and walked into the kitchen. She frowned as she saw that Angela shoved the baby sitter out of the back door. "You know that Sarah could have stayed for a little bit. Right?"  
Angela closed the door again and waves. "Hush. Tonight is just a Rizzoli evening. Just the three of us. Now go and sit."  
Maura smiled and placed her daughter on the chair next to her.  
Angela put both hands on the kitchen island and leaned on them. "What do the two of you want have to drink?"  
Alexis scrutinized her mother and raised her eyebrows. "Coke?"  
Maura looked at her daughter and furrowed her eyebrows. "No. No, you don't get a Coke. Especially not at this time. Sprite is fine by with me."  
Alexis pouted. "Okay.", she mumbled.  
Maura rolled her eyes and looked back at Angela. "The same for me please."  
Angela opened the fridge and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure, Maura? When was the last time you had a glass of wine?"  
Maura closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Some weeks ago."  
Angela placed a soda can in front of her granddaughter. "A Sprite for my favorite granddaughter", she walked to the kitchen cabinets and got out two wine glasses, "and a glass of wine for my only daughter in law."  
Maura looked at her. "Angela ..."  
Angela ignored the tone and poured two glasses of wine. "Does it sound good when I say I'll cook?"  
Alexis' eyes lightened up. "Yeah!"  
Maura chuckled and ran a hand over her daughter's head.  
Angela smirked and sipped her wine. "How does asparagus and potatoes with butter sauce sound?"  
Alexis wrinkled her nose in disguise. "Ew."  
Maura choked on her wine and looked with big eyes at Alexis.  
Angela laughed amused and placed the glass back on the kitchen island. "Well, that was in a real Jane Rizzoli manner."  
Maura chuckled as Alexis smiled looked proudly at her and sighed. "Yes. Yes, it was. "  
Alexis beamed and held both of her thumbs up.  
Angela beamed broadly and held her thumbs up too.  
Maura rolled her eyes and sipped her wine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura laid down on her side of the bed and smiled as she soothed the worried lines on her daughter's forehead. "Stop frowning, baby."  
Alexis skidded closer to Maura. "Are you sure that Mama won't be mad if I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
Maura nodded once. "Yes, I am sure. Mama won't be mad if you sleep for one night in our bed."  
Alexis seemed satisfied by the answer but then frowned again. "Mommy, are you mad at Mama again?"  
Now Maura frowned too. "Why would you think something like that?"  
Alexis shrugged and skidded closer again. "The last time Mama wasn't at home at night you were mad at her. And Mama slept at Nonna's house."  
Maura swallowed hard and caressed Alexis cheek. "No, honey. I am not mad at Mama. Not at all. Mama can't be home tonight because ... because she has to be somewhere else."  
"Is Mama mad at you?"  
"No. No one is mad at anyone, Alexis. Mama will be home soon and everything will be alright."  
Alexis snuggled into Maura and sighed loudly. "Okay."  
Maura wrapped her arms around her daughter and wiped away her own single tear as it ran down her cheek. "Okay."  
Alexis looked up but couldn't see Maura's face. "Mom?"  
Maura took a deep breath. "Yes, baby."  
Alexis nestled against Maura's collarbone. "I love you."  
Maura couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "I love you too, honey. Now go to sleep."  
"Night, Mommy.", Alexis mumbled.  
"Good night, honey.", Maura said before she pressed her lips together to stifle a sob.  
She believed her own words that everything would be alright. She had to. **It** had to be alright again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Maura stood in the kitchen and prepared breakfast for her daughter as someone knocked at the front door. She frowned and wiped her hands on the kitchen towel. She walked towards the door and glanced at Alexis who sat on the couch and watched one of her favorite cartoons.  
Maura opened the door and looked surprised at the visitor. "Tommy."  
Tommy smirked and lifted an hand. "Hey, Maura."  
Maura stepped to the side and closed the door as he had entered the house. "I am surprised you're here at this time of day."  
Tommy rolled his eyes as he took off his jacket. "I am not as bad as Jane. I can be up early."  
Maura smiled and tilted her head to the side.  
Tommy gasped as Alexis threw herself against him. "Uncle Tommy.", she almost yelled.  
Tommy lifted her up and frowned as he saw the broad grin of his niece."Hey, little monster."

Maura smiled and walked back to the kitchen with Tommy and her daughter in tow. "What brings you here?"  
Tommy sat down at the kitchen counter and shrugged. "Ma called me and asked if I could keep an eye on this cookie monster. Because she has to work and she suggested that you may want to head to headquarters too."  
Maura poured a cup of coffee and handed it to him. "It's very thoughtful, but you don't have to. I can call Sarah before I go to work."  
Tommy placed Alexis on a chair next to him as Maura put a bowl in front of her. "Hey, she's my niece and I love keeping an eye on Alexis. And I am free. Lydia will come by later and drop off T.J. Would you like that, Al?"  
Alexis shrugged as she chewed her breakfast cereal. "Only if I have to.", she said with her mouth full of food.  
Maura sighed and shook her head. Her daughter had way too much of her wife in her. "Alexis, please swallow your food first before you talk. Thank you."  
Alexis grinned and shoved another spoon with cereal in her moth.  
Tommy chuckled but sobered as he looked at Maura. "How are you, Maura?"  
Maura shrugged as she played with her own cereal and sighed. "It'll be alright again."  
Tommy nodded slowly and sipped his coffee.  
When it was time to leave, Maura took Alexis' chin in her hand and looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "Be good for your uncle and be nice to your cousin."  
Alexis wrinkled her nose. "Why?"  
Maura raised her eyebrows. "Because I said so. Understand."  
Alexis nodded with a pout.  
Maura smiled satisfied. "Good. Now give me a kiss."  
Alexis reached up and placed a loud kiss on her mother's lips.  
Maura smiled and rolled her eyes as shestraightened up. She grabbed her purse and her car keys before she walked to the door. "If you need anything call me. It doesn't matter why."  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "Jesus, you are worse than Jane. Now go and catch the bad guys."  
Maura waved before she closed the door behind her.  
Tommy sighed and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Alexis. He smirked and cracked his fingers. ""Well ..."  
Alexis' eyes grew wide and she jumped off the couch with a happy screech as he walked toward her and ran with a laugh toward the hallway.  
Tommy chuckled and rolled his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Maura entered the BRIC and frowned deeply as she saw Jane's call list on the Wall. She drew her eyebrows together as she saw her number at the top.  
Korsak looked over his shoulder and nodded,"Morning, Doc."  
Maura stepped closer to him and looked questioningly at him. "Why did Jane dial my number yesterday when she went to BCU?"  
Korsak looked confused at her and shrugged. "Maybe she wanted to tell you that she was going there on her own."  
Maura suddenly felt sick and all the color drained from her face. "Oh God."  
Frankie got up and frowned worried. "Maura, you alright? You are not about to deliver in the bullpen, right?"  
Maura shook her head and braced herself on a table. "No. No, I just ... I just need to sit down for a minute."  
Korsak grabbed Maura's elbow as she started to sway slightly. He led her to a chair and sat her down. "Easy, Doc.", he looked at Frankie. "Frankie, get the Doc a glass of water and call an ambulance. "  
Maura shook her head and closed her eyes. "No. I don't need an ambulance, just ... just get me a glass of water please."  
Frankie raised his eyebrows and looked at Korsak.  
Korsak saw his expression and frowned too. "You're sure, Doc?"  
Maura nodded and licked her lips. "Yes. It is just the stress. That's all."  
Frankie shrugged and left the bullpen.  
Korsak sighed and looked seriously at Maura. "I think you should see a Doctor."  
Maura raised her eyebrows. "I am a Doctor. And I can assure you that I am fine. Just give me a few minutes to compose myself."  
Korsak sighed again and nodded.  
Maura took a deep breath and looked back at the Wall. "I didn't get called by Jane before she got kidnapped."  
Korsak straightened up and cleared his throat. "Frankie said that Jane just dailed your number and hung up immediately. We are about to find out why she did that."  
Maura nodded slowly and inhaled deeply. "Okay.", she looked back at the Wall. "Okay."  
Korsak scrutinized her and drew his eyebrows together. "I would like to go through Foley's files. Maybe ..."  
Cavanaugh stopped at the open door and entered the room. "Foley? Tim Foley was here?"  
Korsak looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, a few days ago. He brought Jane his files from Simon and Anna who were suspects in a chain of murders in New York."  
Cavanaugh looked confused at him. "How could he give Rizzoli files of a case? He hasn't worked for the NYPD for three years."  
Korsak's mouth fell open and he looked in horror at Maura who had the same expression.  
Maura sat the BRIC at a desk behind a stack of files and shook her head the whole time as she read through different medical reports. "Those medical reports are just humbug. They are nonsense."

Frankie looked at his monitor and checked all the purported eye witnesses. "Like the people that should have seen Simon and Anna. Actually, none of them exist."  
"God damnit.", Cavanaugh said through clenched teeth.  
Korsak looked at his supervisor. "Sean, you said that Foley isn't in law enforcement anymore. Why did he retire?"  
Cavanaugh looked at him. "He didn't retire. He was discharged from the police service after he almost beat a suspect to death."  
Frankie typed something into his keyboard and looked at the wall. "I got it, Lieutenant Timothy Foley got discharged from the police service after he had beaten a suspect named Brandon Koller while he questioned him."  
Cavanaugh nodded slowly. "Yeah. Brandon was his daughter's ex-boyfriend. She said that Brandon had raped her - five years after the incident. The guys in New York found out that it was just some bullshit and that Donna, Foleys' daughter, said that for revenge because she couldn't accept the fact that Brandon had broken up with her after he met her best friend Cindy."  
Maura typed something on her keyboard and looked at the Wall. "She is Anna."  
Cavanaugh and Korsak looked also at the Wall and frowned.  
Frankie stared at his sister in law and raised his eyebrows. "How did you ...", he paused and looked back at the Wall. "You know what? Never mind."  
Maura smiled a little and frowned. "She has a medical record."  
Frankie shrugged. "Well, even I have a medical record. Hell, even you have one."  
Maura looked at Frankie. "I don't know about your medical record but mine doesn't say that I have delusions."  
Cavanaugh smirked as he looked at the younger Rizzoli.  
Korsak grinned and raised his eyebrows as he waited for Frankie's answer.  
Cavanaugh cleared his throat and looked again at Maura. "What does that mean, Doc?"  
Maura took a deep breath and raised her eyebrows. "Well, a delusion is a belief held with strong conviction despite superior evidence to the contrary. As a pathology, it is distinct from a belief based on false or incomplete information, confabulation, dogma, illusion, or other effects of perception. Delusions typically occur in the context of neurological or mental illness, although they are not tied to any particular disease and have been found to occur in the context of many pathological states both physical and mental. However, they are of particular diagnostic importance in psychotic disorders including schizophrenia, paraphrenia, manic episodes of bipolar disorder, and psychotic depression. Delusions are categorized into four different groups:Bizarre delusion: A delusion that is very strange and completely implausible; an example of a bizarre delusion would be that aliens have removed the reporting person's brain.  
Non-bizarre delusion: A delusion that, though false, is at least possible, e.g., the affected person mistakenly believes that he is under constant police surveillance.  
Mood-congruent delusion: Any delusion with content consistent with either a depressive or manic state, a depressed person believes that news anchors on television highly disapprove of him, or a person in a manic state might believe she is a powerful deity. Mood-neutral delusion: A delusion that does not relate to the sufferer's emotional state; for example, a belief that an extra limb is growing out of the back of one's head is neutral to either depression or addition to these categories, delusions often manifest according to a consistent theme. Although delusions can have any theme, certain themes are more common. Some of the more."

Frankie stood up and held a hand up. "Okay, okay. We got that. But how is it relevant?"  
Maura looked at him and sighed as she thought for a moment. "To define delusional thinking of a specific patient, it is important to consult a local psychiatrist who can make a thorough examination before diagnosing the problem. Explaining the causes of delusions continues to be challenging and several theories have been developed. One is the genetic or biological theory, which states that close relatives of people with delusional disorder are at increased risk of delusional traits. Another theory is the dysfunctional cognitive processing, which states that delusions may arise from distorted ways people have of explaining life to themselves. Cavanaugh drew his eyebrows together. "Could that mean that Foley is not the danger but Donna?"  
Maura looked at him and nodded slowly. "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane dragged her eyes open. Her eyes and head hurt because she needed water. She growled as she realized that she hadn't had a nightmare, but that she really was in the basement. She looked at the door as it was slowly opened. She clenched her teeth as Donna entered the room with a broad smile. "You're awake again."  
"It seem to entertain you.", Jane growled.  
Donna walked next to the table and stopped at the Jane's hands. "I read a lot about you. You're kinda famous."  
Jane huffed and tugged once more at the cords.  
Donna chuckled at that again. "You were the youngest officer who was promoted to Detective. Very impressive. I also read about your encounters with the famous psychopath Charles Hoyt. "She took one of Jane's hands. "He did that, didn't he?"  
Jane clenched hand to a fist. "Don't touch my hands.", she growled.  
Donna nodded slowly. "You don't like it if someone touches your hands. I see. But I think you don't mind it when your wife touches them", she smiled as she saw Jane's tense expression. Then she took Jane's wallet from a table and opened it. She held up the picture of Maura and Alexis and shrugged. "The famous Dr. Maura Isles with your daughter Alexis. I have to confess that I was a little surprised when I found out that you're a dyke. I mean, you are Catholic. Is that right? How did your parents react? Were they shocked?"  
Jane clenched her teeth and her facial muscles twitched. But she didn't answer the questions.  
Donna sighed and threw the wallet back on the table. "I bet they were."  
"You know nothing about me or my family", Jane barked.  
Donna took a close look at her prey. "I know a lot more then you think. You want an example? I'll give you one. I know that Maura is pregnant again."  
Pure rage explored in Jane's chest and she tugged so hard at the cords that the table lifted off the floor a little. "Don't you dare speak her name."  
Donna laughed amused. "Would you like it if we bring Maura here too and take a closer look how your child is growing in her? Or shall we go and talk to your mother?"  
Jane balled her hands into fists so that her knuckles turned white.  
Donna sat down at the other table and sighed. "I always wanted to have a mother like yours. Mine always said I was the spawn of the devil."  
"She wasn't that wrong, was she?", Jane replied. "Why don't you end this game and kill me right now. Or do you need Daddy's permission?"  
Donna stared at her and started to laugh and that laugh turned into a hysterical one. But as fast as she started to laugh she immediately sobered and grabbed Jane tightly by her throat. "I don't need any permission from that idiot. If anyone needs permission then it's him."  
Jane whimpered and breathed heavily as she stared into Donna' eyes.  
Donna looked at the ceiling as a door opened and closed again and she released Jane's throat. "We're not done yet."  
Jane watched as Donna left the basement then started to cough roughly. She took a deep breath and banged her head against the metal table.


	27. Chapter 27

Frankie sighed heavily as he stared at his monitor and straightened his back.  
Maura stared at her own monitor like she was hypnotized and read through the medical records of the family Foley. "Her mother also suffered with delusions.", she whispered to herself.  
Cavanaugh looked up from a file and frowned. "Excuse me?"  
Maura looked at him and pointed at the monitor. "Donna's mother, Sybil Fokey also suffered from delusions. She always said that Donna was the spawn of the devil."  
Frankie snorted in agreement.  
Cavanaugh just shrugged."Why is that important?"  
Maura exchanged looks with both men and raised her eyebrows. "We just looked to see whether Tim and Donna Foley have ownership of houses here in Boston. Sybil Foley died seven years ago. Maybe she, and not her husband, had a property in Boston."  
Cavanaugh looked with a frown at Frankie. "Frankie, see if a property is registered to Sybil Foley's name."  
Frankie nodded and tapped on his keyboard.

Masterson came with a groan to the group and held up his notepad. "I checked every coffee shop that is on the way to Cambridge."  
Cavanaugh nodded toward him. "And?"  
"I'm so done with coffee.", Masterson replied and cleared his throat. "One of the Baristas in Boston Joe's recognized Jane. Her name is Melanie Hodges. She said that Jane was very edgy and grumpy. As she ordered, she was called but she disconnected the call, grabbed her coffee and left without an tip."  
Cavanaugh looked at Maura. "That would explain why Jane dailed your number and hung up immediately."  
Maura sighed and nodded agreeing.  
Frankie stood up and looked at the Wall. "I got ...", he paused as Angela entered the bullpen with a tray with some sandwiches. "Ma?"  
Cavanaugh, Maura and Masterson turned toward the entrance.  
"Angela, what are you doing here?", Cavanaugh wanted to know.  
Angela shrugged and put the tray on a desk. "I brought something to eat for you since no one came down to the Café."  
Frankie growled and rolled his eyes.  
Maura licked her lips and frowned. "Angela, it is very kind of you. But right now it is a very bad time."  
Angela shoved a sandwich into her hand. "I just care about all of you. Especially about you, Maura, since you're eating for three. Here, eat this. It's with tuna. I know you like it."  
Maura opened and closed her mouth again.  
Cavanaugh walked to Angela and led the way out of bullpen  
Masterson shrugged and grabbed a sandwich. "I'm hungry."  
Frankie rolled his eyes.  
"What was it you wanted to say?", Cavanaugh asked and looked in disbelief at the eating Masterson.  
Masterson looked at him and shrugged. "What?"  
Frankie shook his head and looked back at the Wall. "I got something. Here. Sybil Foley owned two houses. Both in the area of Cambridge."  
Cavanaugh rolled down the sleeves of his dress shirt and put on his jacket. "Let's check them. Maybe we'll get lucky."  
Frankie typed a message in his phone. "I texted Korsak."  
Cavanaugh looked at Masterson. "You're coming or are you too busy with gulping down this freaking sandwich?"  
Masterson swallowed the food and followed him.  
Maura pressed her lips together and fought against the upcoming tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane whimpered as the door to the basement opened and frowned deeply as Foley entered the room with a bottle of water.  
He walked slowly to her. "I thought you might be thirsty. You didn't drink since you got here.", he said and helped Jane to lift her head. He put the bottle to her lips and smiled as she welcomed the refreshing liquid.  
Jane choked at the odd aftertaste and tried to turn her head away.  
Foley held her head in position and forced the water into Jane's throat. "Come on, it will help you to go through the next proceedings.", he said while Jane shook her head with a drowning sound. "Come on, it's a good thing.", he smiled as the bottle was finally empty. "Good girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak brought his car to a stop on abandoned property number one of Sybil Foley with squealing wheels and walked toward Cavanaugh's car.  
Cavanaugh nodded and looked at him, then at Frankie and finally atMasterson. "We'll go in there and see what we find. No gun fire as long as it is not necessary. We don't know if Jane is in this house and I want those sick bastards alive. Understand?"  
The three Detectives nodded while they put on their bulletproof vests and took out their weapons.  
The group carefully made their way to the front patio and paused as the wood squeaked.

Korsak exhaled slowly and looked at his old friend Cavanaugh before he walked on.  
Cavanaugh looked through a dirty window and signaled Korsak that he had saw one person.  
Korsak nodded and turned door knob slowly the . It wasn't locked.  
They entered the house quietly and rounded the corner to the room where Cavanaugh had seen a person.  
"Hands up!", Korsak barked.  
Foley looked surprised at the three man. "What?"  
But before he could end the sentence a gunshot filled the room and Foley slumped to the floor.  
Cavanaugh stared over his shoulder at a tense Masterson. "I said no fucking gun fire."  
Masterson looked surprised at him. "I saw a gun."  
Frankie walked to Foley's lifeless body and held up a pen. "Was that your freaking gun, your idiot?"  
Masterson licked his lips and ran a hand over his mouth.  
Cavanaugh clenched his teeth and forced himself not to hit Masterson. "See if Jane is here. And be aware of his daughter."  
After the three had cleared the house Frankie walked to his car as he put his gun into his holster. "Jane is not here."  
Korsak huffed and threw a dead glare at Masterson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masterson entered the autopsy room and could immediately say that Maura was hopping mad. "Maura, I'm sorry."  
Maura glared at him and huffed. "You are sorry? You. are. sorry? Well, that won't bring my wife back alive."  
Masterson sighed and smiled his shoulders. "Look, I thought I saw a gun."  
Maura pointed with a pencil at him. "I have a pencil in my hand. Are you going to shoot me too?"  
"It was a mistake.", Masterson said emphatically.  
Maura pushed the cover from Foley's dead body. "A shot in his shoulder would be a mistake. Or a shot in the leg.", she pointed at the gunshot wound in Foley's chest. **"_This_** ...wasn't a mistake, Ryan. This was a specific shot to his heart."  
Masterson sighed and ran his tongue over his lips. "I just reacted."  
Maura turned to him and forced her tears back. "Your reaction can be the reason why Jane dies. Do you want to tell my daughter why her Mama can't come home anymore? Because I know I can't. Darn, I can barely even look at you without hating you."  
Masterson swallowed hard. "I'm sorry.", he whispered.  
Suddenly Maura lost her last restraint and gave Masterson a hard shove. "Stop saying that you are sorry.", she yelled as the tears started to run down her cheeks and all work in the lab was forgotten.  
The employees turned their heads to the autopsy room. Normally the very cool and composed Dr. Maura Isles never lost her temper at work.  
"Stop saying that you are sorry.", Maura sobbed loudly and gave him another shove. "I almost lost Jane once because of you and now I might lose her for real. And it's your fault. It is just your fault."  
Masterson didn't stop her or say anything. He was shocked. He had never witnessed such a angry Maura. He wasn't able to react.  
Frankie entered the room and drew his eyebrows together as he saw the situation. "What the hell is going on here?"  
Maura turned away and buried her face in her hands while she sobbed.  
Frankie looked between her and Masterson. And pointed at the double door. "Out!", he commended.  
Masterson straightened up. "Frankie ..."  
"I said out!", Frankie barked and Masterson left the autopsy room.  
Frankie sighed and walked to Maura. "Maura ..."  
Maura took a deep breath and shook her head. She wasn't able to talk now. She was scared. She was scared of herself.  
Frankie put a hand on her shoulder and sighed again which caused Maura to sob more. Frankie pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Come here.", he said softly. "Shall we go to your office, I texted Tommy so you can have a Skype session with Al?"  
Maura nodded slowly. "Yes, please."  
Frankie took a deep breath and broke the hug. "Okay, let's go."  
Frankie placed Maura on her designer chair and opened her laptop. But then he frowned. "Well ... you have to do on your own logging in."  
Maura sighed heavily and wiped away the tears before she logged into her Skype account. It was just a view blinks before Alexis appeared cheerfully on the screen. Maura had to chuckle as she saw the chocolate smeared face of her daughter.  
Alexis waved with a bright smile. "Hi, Mommy."  
"Hi, baby.", Maura said with a chuckle and sniffed.  
Alexis suddenly frowned deeply. "Mommy, are you sad?"  
Maura took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Yes, a little bit."  
Suddenly the screen went black and Frankie and Maura could hear that Tommy saying something to the girl.  
Frankie stifled a laugh and shook his head.  
Maura laughed shortly. "Honey, what are you doing?"  
Alexis reappeared again and shrugged. "I make you feel better. Mama always say that a hug always helps if I feel sad. So I gave you a hug."  
Maura smiled broadly and ran a finger over Alexis cheek. "Thank you, Alexis. I already feel better. I love you, baby girl."  
"I love you too.", Alexis said light-heartedly. "Is Ma there too?"  
Maura became serious again and looked shortly at Frankie. "No, but uncle Frankie is here. Do you want to say hello to him?"  
Alexis nodded happily and Frankie leaned over and waved. "Hi, Al."  
Alexis waved happily and looked to the side. "Hi, Uncle Frankie. Uncle Tommy wants to say hi too."  
Tommy appeared with a big grin at the screen and waved. "Hey, Maura. Hey, Frankie."  
Maura smiled broadly and looked at Frankie. Suddenly the feelings of pain, anger and loneliness left her body and was replaced by feelings of love and affinity and having a caring family. Now she knew what her wife meant when Jane told her that neither her nor their daughter would experience the feeling of being alone at all.  
"Mommy, why are you naked?", Alexis asked suddenly and Frankie bursted out laughing.  
Maura looked confused at the scene. "Excuse me?"  
Alexis shrugged and pressed her index finger at the screen. "Ma said that if you don't wear your dress you feel like you are naked."  
Maura looked down at herself and realized that she still wore her black scrubs. "Oh. These are my working clothes, Alexis. I wear them when I ...", she paused. "do work. Like Ma wears her suits for work."  
"Oh.", Alexis said in Jane style  
Maura grinned and sighed as she realized how much Alexis was like Jane, especially when she figured some things out. She frowned as she saw the facial expression of her mother and looked over her shoulder. "T.J. and I had a water fight. We included Jo."  
Maura frowned deeply. "I hope you had that fight in the garden."  
Alexis made a face. "No?"  
Maura opened her mouth to rant and rave at Alexis as Tommy reappeared in the screen. "Yeah, it was in the garden. I ushered them out when they started it in the house."  
Frankie raised his eyebrows as he saw the wet hair and clothes. "It seems like they had involved you too. And you lost again like you always did when we were kids."  
Tommy rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Hey, I can't seriously fight with two kids."  
Frankie chuckled and shook his head.  
Alexis shoved Tommy to the side and stared at her mother. "When are you coming home, Mom?"  
Maura raised her eyebrows and looked at her watch. "Uh ... soon, honey. Do you think you can stay with Uncle Tommy for two more hours without hurting him?"  
Alexis eyed Tommy and grinned. "Maybe."  
Frankie started to laugh.  
Maura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay. Alexis, I have to go back to work. Be nice and behave. I love you."  
"Love you too.", Alexis said before she ended the connection.  
Maura sighed heavily and closed her eyes.  
Frankie put an hand on her shoulder and frowned. "You feeling better?"  
Maura looked at him and nodded with a small smile. "A little bit. Thank you."  
Frankie smiled slightly and sighed. "You're welcome."  
And Maura felt better. Just a little, but better.


	28. Chapter 28

Frankie came back into the bullpen and sighed loudly. "I made sure that Maura really went home and to get some rest. Well, she protested but in the end I won."  
Cavanaugh nodded slowly and looked at the board. "Well, thanks to Detective Masterson we've lost the opportunity to ask were Jane can be."  
Masterson looked long at him. "How many times do I have to say that I am sorry?"  
Cavanaugh glared at him. "That won't bring Foley back to life. I told you that we weren't going to shot unless it was necessary. And you didn't followed my order. He was our chance to find Rizzoli alive."  
Masterson inhaled sharply and pressed his lips together.  
Frankie looked at the two older man. "What do we do now?"  
Korsak shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "How about we go and check the second address? I can't go home and sleep now anyway."  
"Me neither.", Cavanaugh sighed and Frankie nodded slowly. Cavanaugh nodded. "Okay, it's settled then.", he looked at Masterson. "You're still with us?"  
Masterson answered the question by standing up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having given the same order that no shot got fired unless they had no other choice, the four Detectives walked with drawn guns toward the second house which looked worse than the first one.  
Frankie opened the unlocked door carefully and gasped as the scent of mold hit him hard. "Jesus.", he whispered.  
Korsak looked warningly before they entered the house. He wrinkled his nose and drew his eyebrows together. He would never admit it but he felt like he could vomit.  
Cavanaugh stopped at a dilapidated stairway that led to the upper floor and looked with a frown. There was no way that Jane, if she was in this house, was upstairs.  
The four checked the floor they were on and Masterson pointed to a metal door. After they make sure that there was no threat, he opened the door and frowned as an intact stairway appeared. The four carefully walked down and stopped as they entered a vaulted cellar in which a single metal table stood in the middle of the room. On that table lay an unconscious Jane.  
The only problem was that Donna was leaning over the woman.  
"Hands up where I can see them, Donna." Korsak barked.  
Donna turned around and at first looked confused at them, but suddenly had an evil smile on her face.  
Frankie's facial muscles twitched as he saw a object in her hands. "Drop that fucking scalpel. Now!"  
Donna started to laugh and held it up. "That little thing? Okay.", she said and suddenly turned around. She raised her hand and was about to slam it right into Jane's body. But before she had the chance Donna a gunshot filled the room and Donna dropped the scalpel. She looked down at herself and saw the wound that was in her chest before she slumped to the floor.  
Masterson slowly lowered his gun and looked at the three man. "Well, I think that was necessary.", he said out of breath.  
Frankie put his gun back into his holster and walked to the table. He untied Jane's hands and checked her vital signs. "Hey, Janie. We got you. You're safe again. Do you here me? You're going back home, sis."  
Korsak walked to Donna and checked her vital signs. He looked up at Cavanaugh and shook his head.  
Cavanaugh released the breath he was holding and closed his eyes.  
Masterson looked guilty at him. "If I hadn't shot her she would have killed Jane. I had no choice."  
Cavanaugh nodded slowly and clapped his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura sat thoughtfully at the dining table and stared into nothing.  
Angela eyed her critically and sighed. "Maura, you should go and get some sleep."  
Maura blinked a few times as she came out of her thoughts and smiled looking at her mother in law. "I'm fine, Angela."  
Angela pressed her lips together and sighed. "No, you are not. You look as white as a ghost and you didn't eat very much. Get some rest, honey."  
Maura was about to protest as her phone started to ring. She looked at the display and frowned deeply. "That's Frankie.", she said and took the call. "Hello?", she listened carefully and suddenly began to sob hard. "Oh God. Oh God."  
Angela quickly walked to her as Maura started to cry and began rubbing soothing circles on her back.  
Maura ended the call and looked with teary eyes at Angela. "They found her. They ... they found Jane in the second house of Sybil Foley. She is ... she is unconscious and dehydrated but at least she's alive. The paramedics took her to Mass Gen."  
Angela released her breath in relief and smiled broadly before she embraced Maura. "See. I told you everything would be fine."  
Maura sobbed loud and nodded.  
Yes, Angela had told her everything was going to be fine again and she was right. Everything was fine again. Not completely, but it was just a matter of time.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Jane frowned slightly and groaned a little. She felt the surface of a soft mattress underneath her instead of the hard, cool metal of the table in the basement. Maybe nothing had really happened and everything she thought happened was just an awful nightmare. Maybe, if she opened her eyes, she would wake up in her bedroom beside Maura. She frowned at the name and the odd feeling of soft lips on her hand. "Maura.", she whispered.  
Maura looked up and recognized immediately that Jane was coming to. "I'm here, baby."  
Jane rolled her head back and forth without opening her eyes. "I had an awful dream.", she whispered with a hoarse voice.  
Maura put a strand of hair behind Jane's ear. "I know, honey."  
Jane recognized the annoying sound of a heart monitor and opened her eyes a little bit to be welcomed by the white walls of a hospital room. She groaned again and turned her head to her wife. "Why am I in a hospital?"  
Maura sighed in relief as she looked into those familiar dark brown eyes. "You went alone to Mandy's dorm and got attacked there. And you got abducted."  
Jane closed her eyes for a moment. "So it wasn't a nightmare."  
Maura licked her lips. "I'm afraid it wasn't."  
Jane frowned slightly and looked back at her wife. "How did I got here?"  
Maura ran a thumb over Jane's scarred hand. A hand she thought she would never feel again. "We figured out that Sybil Foley, Tim Foley's dead wife, owned two houses in West Cambridge. Frankie, Lieutenant Cavanaugh, Sergeant Korsak and Ryan went to those properties and found you at the second. Sadly Foley and Donna got killed during the operation."  
Jane's eyes shot open and she sat up. She immediately hated herself for her actions but it didn't change her mind. "I have to get out of here."  
Maura frowned and stood up as Jane disconnected the monitor, then she pushed her wife back onto the bed. "What you have to is rest, Jane. You got pretty drugged with GHB and you are very dehydrated.", she said with a rough shove as Jane tried to sat up again. "**And stop fighting me, Jane**."

Jane collected all her strength and sat up even Maura tried to shove her back. "Listen, Maura. Get those freaking discharge papers or I'll jump out of this damn window."  
Maura saw the determination in Jane's eyes and sighed yieldingly. "Okay. Okay, I'll get the papers." she said and turned to leave the room.  
Jane sighed relieved and laid back. "Maura?"  
Maura turned around again and frowned. "Yes, Jane?"  
Jane turned her head towards her wife. "Before you leave. Could I ... could I have a kiss?"  
Maura walked back to the hospital bed, leaned over and kissed Jane gently.  
Jane suddenly wrinkled her nose. "I have bad breath."  
Maura chuckled and kissed her once more. "I know. But I don't mind."  
Jane smiled broadly but sobered immediately. "Please tell me that I am really here and that it is not a dream."  
Maura kissed Jane once more and smiled reassuringly. "You are really here in this hospital bed and not in this awful basement anymore ... God, I thought I'd lost you, Jane."  
Jane put a hand on Maura's cheek and sighed. "It takes more than two sickos to get rid of me."  
Maura kissed Jane's palm. "And I am grateful for that.", she said before she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masterson sat down at Jane's desk and sipped his coffee.  
Korsak entered the bullpen and frowned at the sight. "You know ... Jane is going to kill you when she finds out that you sat in her chair."  
Masterson grinned and shrugged. "I don't see her, do you? And what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"  
He was prepared for everything but not for the impact as the chair got slammed against the wall behind him. He gasped surprised and frowned.  
"Right!", Jane growled as she leaned on both armrests and stared into Masterson's eyes. "But what I do know will bring you the death penalty."  
Korsak drew his eyebrows together confused, and he opened his mouth.  
"Jane!" Maura yelled as the bullpen went quiet and Cavanaugh entered with Frankie. Both men stopped dead immediately.  
Masterson squirmed uncomfortably in the chair. "I don't know what you mean."  
Jane pierced him with her gaze. "I know everything. Foley told me as I was cuffed to the fucking chair. Maybe he knew that he wouldn't make it alive."  
Masterson got as white as a ghost and licked his lips.  
Jane narrowed her eyes. "Tell them. Tell Maura."  
Maura make a step toward her wife. "Tell me what?", she asked with a too high pitched voice.

Jane stared Masterson down. "Everything he told us about his past was a lie ... beside the fact that he is a Detective. He was never married and never had a child. Max and Victoria got killed but not by the Illustrated Man. Right, Ryan.", she answered the question on her own. "You stalked them after you had a one night stand with Victoria. Like you stalked Maura. And Victoria rejected you after she went back together with her husband. And that big ego of yours couldn't handle it. That's why you killed them. That's where it started. And that's why you had to leave Baltimore. Because your colleagues came to close to knowing it was you. And that's when you started to teach Tim and Donna who to kill. You encouraged them to start their own vendetta but all they were for you were sacrifices ... scapegoats."  
Maura opened her mouth to protest but looked horrified as Masterson started to laugh evilly.  
He stared at Jane and grinned. "You weren't supposed to get out of that fucking basement alive. But who would have thought that you were really a woman that is so hard to kill. Maura was supposed to marry me and not some dyke like you."  
"What?", Maura gasped.  
Masterson stared into Jane's eyes. "I didn't want to kill Victoria but she said she'd go to the police if I didn't stop visiting her. She loved me. And Max loved me."  
Jane clenched her teeth. "Victoria had to obtain a restraining order because of you, you sick motherfucker."  
"She shouldn't have done that.", Masterson whispered.  
Jane growled and slammed the against the wall before she looked at Frankie. "Almost four years of friendship were just a pack of lies. You are a shame to every single cop in America.", she growled into his face and he closed his eyes. Jane clenched her teeth as she stared him mercilessly down. "Frankie, arrest him before I do something stupid."  
Frankie didn't need to be ask twice and grabbed Masterson at the collar. "Get up, fucker."  
Jane closed her eyes as Masterson got led out and swayed a little as she braced herself on her desk.  
Maura walked immediately to her and looked at her wife worried. "Jane?"  
Jane composed herself again and took a deep breath. "I think I should go back to hospital."  
Maura wrapped an arm around Jane's waist and balanced her and her wife's weight.  
Korsak helped her and smiled at his former partner. "That's why you are Boston's finest."  
Jane grinned and didn't say anything as she got led out of the bullpen. But one thing she couldn't resist and looked with a frown at Maura. "You have a really bad taste in men, Maura."  
Maura just rolled her eyes but had to smile a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis sat on the floor in the living room a few days later and practiced her skills in drawing. As the front door opened and the girl lifted her eyes. They grew huge as she spotted her beloved Mama and she jumped to her feet.  
Jane grinned broadly and gasped as she caught her daughter who flew toward her.  
Maura laughed and sighed with relief.  
Jane pressed Alexis tightly against herself and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Hey, baby girl. I've missed you."  
Alexis beamed and scrutinized Jane. "I missed you too, Mama. Where were you?"  
Jane kissed her once more and looked at Alexis. "I had to work, Al. But now I am back home and have all time in the world just for you and your Mommy."  
Alexis grinned broadly and nodded.  
Angela laughed as she walked to Jane and hugged her tightly. "Hey, Janie.", she whispered before she kissed her daughter's cheek. "We were so worried."  
Jane looked apologetically at her mother and sighed. "I know, Ma. I'm sorry."  
"All that matters is that you're safely back home."  
Jane put Alexis back in her and clapped her hands. "So ... what did you do while I was ... busy, Al?"  
Alexis shrugged in a Rizzoli manner. "T.J. and I had a cool water fight with Uncle Tommy. And we won."  
Jane grinned as Tommy entered the living room and rolled his eyes at those words. "I bet you did. Listen, how does it sound if we have a rematch. Maybe if I am on Uncle Tommy's team he has a chance of winning."  
Alexis squeaked and started to run towards the porch door.  
A few hours later Tommy came back into the house soaking wet and huffed. "I want a rematch of the rematch. You were supposed to be on my team, Jane."  
Jane came chuckling into the house with Alexis in tow. "I was on your side. But you know that I would rather on the winning team."  
Tommy huffed again.  
Maura chuckled amused. "How was it?"  
Jane shrugged proudly. "We won. Well, Alexis, T.J. and I won."  
Maura raised her eyebrows. "Congratulations."  
"Thanks.", Jane whispered as she leaned to her wife and kissed her.  
Maura drew her eyebrows together as she realized that her wife was soaking wet as well. She tried to push Jane away from her. But Jane started to chuckle and pressed her body closer into Maura's without breaking the kiss.  
Tommy rolled his eyes while he covered Alexis' with a hand.  
"You are impossible.", Maura said out of breath as she broke away from her wife.  
"I know.", Jane laughed as she saw Maura's skeptical gaze at her clothes. But then her wife joined the laughter.


	29. Chapter 29

_Some months later ..._

Jane stood im the room and frowned. She had expected many things but not that. Frankie elbowed Korsak and both men started to chuckle in amusement. Cavanaugh grinned amused at Angela. Angela herself rolled her eyes with a smile. "Be aware.", Cailin laughed and Tommy joined her as Jane's frown deepened. Hope laughed at this. Maura rolled her eyes and smiled. "She has this frown on her face the whole time." "Why are you so surprised, Jane?", Angela chuckled. Jane exhaled loudly as she stared. "She is suppose to be blond or black haired. But she's not supposed to be a redhead. That is just wrong. Look at him. He is right." "He is right?", Korsak laughed as he lifted up the new born boy. "And your second daughter is ... what? A weirdo?" "She is a redhead." Jane whined with big eyes. Maura mumbled something and took her new born daughter from her wife. "Stop complaining. She is just fine. And in the case you have forgotten ... my roots are irish." Jane licked her lips and slowly looked at her wife. "How could I forget that fact? No offense, Hope." Hope just waved the statement away and took her granddaughter. "It's too bad that Constance can't be here." Maura sighed and shrugged. She pretended that it hadn't bothered her that Constance wasn't here to welcome two new lives to their family and rather stayed in Oslo. As Jane called her second mother in law to inform Constance that Maura was in labor, Constance told her that she was in Europe and that the children surely could wait for her until she would be in Boston. They couldn't have known how wrong Constance was. It had taken thirty-eight painfully long hours and almost a c-section and a hell lot of swearing from the normally very composed Maura until the twins had decided to show up. But it bothered Maura. It bothered her very much. At least she wasn't alone. She had Jane. She had Angela, Alexis, Frankie, Tommy, Cavanaugh and Korsak. And she knew she also had Cailin and Hope. She wasn't alone at all. Suddenly a broad smile appeared on her lips. Jane smiled too and kissed her wife's forehead. "What's the matter?" Maura looked in her favorite pair of brown eyes and sighed happily. "I love you." Jane grinned. "I love you too. And I love Alexis and Damian and even Sophie. Even though she's odd." Maura playfully slapped Jane's arm and drew her eyebrows together. "She is not odd." Jane looked down at Maura and smiled. "A tiny little bit." "Jane!" Maura said admonishingly, but smiled. Jane took Sophie again and grinned proudly as she looked at the new born. "Yes, you are a little bit odd, but in a very good and cute way. Just like your Mommy." Angela laughed and kissed Maura's forehead and sighed. "Go to sleep, honey. You gave a very exhausting birth to two very stubborn babies. Just like their Mama." "I'm still here and I can hear you." Jane said in sing song while she swayed Sophie with a very happy smile. "I know." Angela replied also in sing song as the others started to laugh."And I don't mind." Maura smiled as she felt the weight of her new born son on her chest when Korsak handed Damian back. She looked back at her wife and put a hand on her very patient daughter Alexis who wasn't normally this patient.. "How do you feel, honey?" Alexis just shrugged. "Tired." That statement made everyone laugh. Jane raised her eyebrows. "Why are you tired?" "Because I waited so long to meet my siblings." Alexis replied. Maura laid her head back onto the pillow and smiled. "So, you are happy." Alexis scrutinized the boy with a frown but then smiled broadly. It was all Maura needed for an answer and caressed Alexis' cheek. "Me too, baby. Me too." She was happy and fulfilled. And she couldn't understand why she jeopardized it when Masterson was still around and no one knew that he was a serial killer. Why did she almost throw it all away? Maura sighed and took Jane's hand. Jane looked at her and smiled softly and full of love. Maura bit her bottom lip and smiled back before she closed her eyes and a peaceful sleep embraced her.


	30. Note

Fi_rst of all thank you very much to those who read my story. I also have to mention that I reread the chapters with my Beta and erased my mistakes. So special thank you to my Beta for taking the time. Again, thank you all_


End file.
